


【JayTim】Blood & Lust

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Bottom Tim Drake, But they don’t realise their feeling till they do, Citizen!Tim, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Insecure Jason Todd, Insecure Tim Drake, Jason wants Tim’s blood, Jason was so soft to Tim, Jealous Jason Todd, Lazy Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Jason Todd, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tim wants to study vampires, Top Jason Todd, Unrequited love between KonTim, Vampire!Jason, does it count?, kind of somnophilia, so...kind of like friends with benefits?
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 94,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 當Tim想要協助那位似乎因為喝醉而難受的男人時，沒有想過自己會被拉進這樣的境地。When Tim decided he should help the man, he didn't think it will change his life.＊ 中文書面語＊ Smut in Ch.4, 10, 14, 18＊ 每周四晚更新 upload every Thursday nights. (UTC+8)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (one-sided)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 72





	1. 我可以咬你嗎？/ May I bite you?

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 暫時設定：Tim 17歲，Jason看上去二十三歲左右
> 
> ＊ 決定連截了，暫定每周四晚上更新喔！有變更的話，會在篇章文末說一下甚麼發時候更新的～
> 
> ＊ 每次更新大概1000-2000字左右，肉的話，看情況盡量不卡.......
> 
> ＊ 設定的話慢慢會在文章裡更新的！
> 
> ＊ 因為本來不打算這麼快寫吸血鬼AU，所以沒怎麼想過劇情走向，所以想看甚麼可以和我討論一下喔XDDDD

看著眼前那個擁有湖水綠眼眸的男人，對方的雙手仍然和自己的十指緊扣，Tim Drake不禁在思考到底是甚麼讓自己陷入這個境地。大概在十五分鐘以前，Tim和他的同學在酒吧裡歡度了一個晚上，慶祝他們的高中畢業。Tim並不是個經常接觸酒精和舞池的人，於是他很快便對酒吧狂歡的氣息生厭。相比酒吧，他更寧願回到家中抱著咖啡，看一晚Netflix。他簡單地和玩得正嗨的朋友們道別，便從酒吧的出口離開。

當他從酒吧出來的時候，一個看似二十三歲左右的男人正一隻手撐在門邊的牆上，彎著腰身似乎正在嘔吐。在柔和的街燈下，Tim可以看見對方一臉慘白，喉嚨不斷發出他聽不清楚的低喃。要在Gotham活下去只有一條法則，不要多管閒事，所以居住在Gotham的人都知道，當然Tim也一樣。他知道和醉得不成樣子的人說話有一定的危機，可是他不忍心看到有人如此難受，他想要幫助他。

於是善良又天真的Timothy Drake走上前，拍了拍對方的肩膀，有點猶豫地詢問：「有甚麼可以幫助你的嗎？」男人向一旁縮了下，彷彿是被冒犯到一樣，咬牙切齒地低吼了些甚麼，只是Tim仍然聽不清楚他所說的話。見男人並沒有攻擊自己，Tim似乎也鬆了口氣。男生向前踏了一步，手握在男人強壯的二頭肌上，再次詢問：「先生？」

Tim沒來得及看清對方的動作，下一秒便已經被對方推在紅磚牆上，男人用他的手扣住Tim的手腕，向牆壁上壓去。「我說，離開這裡，Boy。」此刻Tim可以看見男人酒紅色的眼眸正緊盯著自己，濃眉緊鎖，薄唇也抿成一道線。對方額上的一小撮頭髮還被染白，這時Tim才發現男人比自己高出一個腦袋，身體亦比他強壯得多。

男人擋住了那本就微弱的燈光，黑暗覆蓋在Tim的身上，把瘦小的男生籠罩在他的黑影中。即使男人看上去如此駭人，Tim不能否認自己緊張起來，可他不覺得自己為此害怕。他抬起頭眨眨眼：「先生？」對方愣了兩秒，瞇起雙眼看著他：「你不害怕？」Tim可以聽出男人的語調中帶著絲好奇。

「不，我有甚麼可以幫到你的嗎？」Tim搖搖頭，看著眼前嘴巴張張合合，欲言又止的男人。男生耐心地等待男人說話，終於他開口了：「我可以咬你嗎？」Tim皺起眉頭，不太肯定自己是否聽錯：「不好意思？」對方呼了一口氣：「我可以咬你嗎？」又重申了他剛才所說的話。

這是甚麼新的惡作劇方式嗎？Tim的腦海正在高速運轉，可是眼前的男人看上去這麼認真，而且眼底似乎蘊含若有似無的緊張。這應該沒有甚麼大不了的？Tim最終得出這個結論。「O...K.......但我可以知道你為甚麼要咬我嗎？」雖然他同意了陌生人這個荒謬的請求，但是他無法理解男人為何會有這樣的希望。

「因為......」男人靠到Tim的頸窩間，用力地吸了一口。「你聞起來很香，而且......」他沙啞低沉的聲音在Tim的耳邊響起，同時Tim可以聽到自己越來越用力的心跳聲。「我是一個吸血鬼。」在Tim來得及反應他話中的意思時，一陣疼痛已經刺穿了他的脖子。男人本來扣在他手腕上的雙手向上纏，找到了他那雙掌，與他的十指緊扣。

Tim感覺到自己的感官全聚焦在他被咬的地方，他想起了往昔去捐血時，被針管刺穿的感覺。與捐血一樣，這種疼痛只存在於皮膚被刺破的一瞬，流失血液其實沒有疼痛。至於和捐血不一樣的地方，那肯定就是被男人吸血的時候，Tim覺得一些微弱的快感在逐漸升起。這很怪異，對吧？可是Tim確實感覺到那快感逐漸向他的下身匯聚，舒服的哼聲自喉嚨吐出。不知是因為失血，或是其他原因，Tim身體的力氣開始被抽去。如果不是男人和自己的距離這麼接近，加上他們雙手緊握著的話，Tim幾乎可以肯定自己現在會癱軟在地。

時間似乎定格在這個瞬間，男人大概終於吃滿足，Tim感覺到對方鋒利的牙齒終於不再刺於他的脖子上，沒有癒合的傷口爭先恐後地流出血液。吸血鬼不願意浪費如此珍貴的血液，馬上毫不猶豫地把鮮血舔掉。然後傷口像是痊癒般，不再流出血液。男人在Tim的皮膚上親了一口，便讓自己可以看向Tim的臉。

「你還好嗎？」Tim看到對方剛才仍是酒紅色的雙眼，此時變成了湖水綠。對方舔過嘴角的血，玩味地看著男生，一蛻剛才虛弱的神態。「如果不算剛才被你吸血的話？Yea，我很好。」Tim刻意忽略了腹部一陣翻騰的暗湧，佯裝一切正常。殊不知男人不住輕笑：「Well，你知道，被吸血的人會有這種反應是很正常的事情。」男人低下頭看了眼Tim鼓起的下身，又把視線投回Tim的臉上。

Tim想要辯駁，可是被男人發現的宭境讓他只得燒紅了臉。「所以需要讓我幫助你嗎？」雖然男人語氣不洩露一絲情緒，但和Tim十指緊扣的雙手鎖得更緊，沒有想放開他的意味。Tim輕咬著下唇點點頭，答應了眼前才「認識」不到半個小時的吸血鬼先生。

「至少讓我知道你的名字吧，吸血鬼先生。」吸血鬼在他面前展露一個邪魅的笑容，兩隻露出的尖牙為他增添了一絲神秘。「Jason Todd。」吸血......Jason終於不再把他的雙手壓在牆上，可是他仍然沒有放開Tim的手。他把Tim的一隻手拉到嘴邊，在手背的關節烙下一吻。「那麼你呢，公主？我能有幸知道你的名字嗎？」Tim看著眼前和他調情的男人，不帶猶豫地說：「Timothy Drake，叫Tim就可以了。」

「來吧，Tim，你不會失望的。」


	2. 我讓你吸血了，你應該滿足我的好奇心。/ I let you drink my blood. You have to fulfil my curiosity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 決定連截了，暫定每周四晚上更新喔！有變更的話，會在篇章文末說一下甚麼發時候更新的～
> 
> ＊ 每次更新大概1000-2000字左右，因為還得寫其他的，寫不到平時的長度XD R-18部分的話，看情況盡量不卡.......
> 
> ＊ 設定的話慢慢會在文章裡更新的！
> 
> ＊ 因為本來不打算這麼快寫吸血鬼AU，所以沒怎麼想過劇情走向，所以想看甚麼可以和我討論一下喔XDDDD

吸血鬼的手沒有想像中的冰，在Jason把Tim帶離後巷的時候，吸血鬼的手一直緊扣在男生的手上，沒有放開。Tim在心裡默默記下他的觀察，也許這是一個好機會讓人類知道更多超自然生物的事情。男生本以為吸血鬼的身體是冰冷的，畢竟他們不是人類，肯定和人們有著明顯的區別。Tim的求知欲逐漸在心底萌生，他已經列出了三十七道問題想要問吸血鬼的。

當Jason牽著他的手走到一輛紅色的電單車面前時，Tim不禁皺起了眉頭，看向身旁的吸血鬼。「Umm…我以為我們會用一些吸血鬼的方法到你的地方？你知道，就像瞬間轉移，或是飛行之類的？沒有想到會用那麼……人類的方式？」Jason向他投向了一個關愛傻子的眼神，用剛放開他牽著他的手，在Tim的額上輕彈了一下。「別看那麼多電影。」他毫不掩飾聲音中的譏笑，Tim只是很認真地看著他。

「你是我遇到的第一隻吸血鬼，這可能是我人生中唯一的機會。你吸了我的血，難道你以為不用滿足我的求知欲嗎？」Tim解釋得頭頭是道，彷彿沒有想到這點的Jason是個白痴一樣。男人不知好氣還是好笑地看著他，即使他嘗試保持冷靜的情緒，語氣中還是洩露出被逗樂的情緒︰「可是我以為我已經要給你解決你的需要，這還不夠嗎？」

Tim不著痕跡地用手蓋住鼓起的下體，繼續振振有詞地說︰「你說這是被吸血的正常反應，你本來就應該解決這個問題。你可得知道，現在我知道你是吸血鬼，如果我把這個消息通知別人……」Tim揚起眉頭，一邊嘴角調皮地勾起來，一臉得意地看著眼前的吸血鬼。後者瞇起湖水綠的眼眸，稍稍欠身，好讓自己可以對上暗藍色的雙眼。「我可以選擇把你的記憶抹去，或是把你的血吸光，你知道嗎？」

帶有威脅意味的話似乎無法讓Tim感到不安，男生反倒語帶興奮地說︰「甚麼？你可以把人的記憶抹去？這是真的嗎？你是怎樣做到的？」Jason翻了個白眼，不想回應他的問題，所以他閉上嘴巴，沒有開口。「Fine。如果你不解答我的話，我可以找別的吸血鬼去問。」他們都知道要找到吸血鬼並不是一件簡單的事情，Tim甚至不確定除了Jason是否還有其他吸血鬼。

只是Tim沒想到Jason會被這句話惹怒，後者一把將Tim拉到懷中，一隻手摟著男生的細腰，一隻手抵在男生的下巴上，強迫他把腦袋抬起來看向自己︰「你是我的。」湖水綠的眼睛中閃過一陣紅光。他咧開嘴巴，把兩隻尖銳的獠牙展露在Tim的面前。氣氛一下就改變了，Tim睜大暗藍色的雙眼，對於Jason突然轉變的態度無言以對。

Jason微涼的姆指來回撫弄Tim的下唇，不輕不重地按著柔軟的唇瓣。看到男生下意識地分開嘴巴，男人的眼神暗了下來，嘴巴仍然抿成一道線。Jason把姆指推進Tim的嘴巴裡，後者馬上自然不過地含住它，明亮的眼睛中散發出一陣無辜的感覺。更要命的是，Tim稍微嘟起嘴巴，有意無意吸吮他的指尖，靈巧的舌頭在指腹上滑過。吸血鬼倒抽了口氣，不禁思考自己今天晚上的運氣到底是得多好，才會找到一個不害怕自己，還敢跟著他到巢穴的漂亮男孩。

即使Jason有些留戀被濕熱的口腔含著姆指的感覺，但他知道這只是今晚的開端，並不需要過於焦急。吸血鬼把手指抽回來，放開了人類。他的長腿跨坐在電單車上，椅子上留出一截地方讓男生可以坐上來。沙啞的聲音在空盪的空間回蕩，對著男生說︰「來吧，我帶你到我的巢穴。」在這個時候，Tim倏然猶豫起來。他並不愚蠢，在酒吧外遇到陌生人——有點危險；和酒吧外的陌生人聊天——危險；跟酒吧外的陌生人離開——非常危險。綜合以上三點，再加上一個特殊情況，那個陌生人是隻吸血鬼，似乎是危險得不能更危險了。

可是Jason正正是他喜歡的樣子，堅挺的鼻子、濃密的眉毛，薄唇看似若有似無的得意笑容。但在這些要素之前，Tim最喜歡的，是那雙非人的酒紅色眼睛——現在是湖水綠的，不過男生同樣沉醉於此。他目前揣測吸血鬼在吸血的時候，眼睛才會變紅，但具體他還是得向Jason確認清楚，Tim默默在心裡記下這點。而且Jason很……有禮？Tim不確定這樣形容是否正確，但至少眼前的吸血鬼沒有強行吸自己的血，甚至在一開始的時候讓他離開。

「Kid，你要來不？」坐在電單車上的Jason扭頭過頭，詢問愣在原地的Tim。Tim回過神來，卻沒有說甚麼。Jason大概可以猜到Tim的想法，他並不打算挑戰他的幸運，取而代之的是耐心地向男生確認︰「如果你害怕的話，沒必要勉強的。你知道，我並不是罪犯。」聽到他的話，對方話中的紳士態度讓Tim選擇要跟對方走了。Tim跨坐到Jason的身後，雙手握著男人腰際的皮衣，腦袋靠在男人的後背上，輕輕地說︰

「走吧……等等，你剛剛說的是巢穴？」

「Oh, shut up, kid.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次更新日期：8月27日
> 
> Update on next Thursday! (27th August)


	3. I'm gonna make you feel so good.

當Jason把Tim帶到他所謂的「巢穴」的時候，Tim馬上以肉眼看見的失望神情展示在他面前。「你跟我說的是巢穴。」吸血鬼把公寓的門關上，輕哼了一聲︰「嗯哼。」男生瞇起眼睛瞪向他，鼻頭同時皺起來。「這不是一個巢穴，Jesus fucking Christ。我相信在任何一個詞典裡，巢穴的定義都不會是公寓。」Jason毫不客氣的聳聳肩，絲毫不在意地說︰「我習慣喊它巢穴。」然後他挑了下眉頭看向盯著自己的人類︰「別跟我說你只是為了看我的巢穴才來的。」

「誰知道呢？」Tim挑戰似地反駁他的話，看著比他強壯要多的男人正向自己迫近，他不得不一直往後退，直到後背撞上Jason的家門。「你之前有做過嗎，kid？」他的問題讓Tim不禁咋舌，要承認自己17歲還沒有甚麼經驗實在難以啟齒，所以他只是短促的回應︰「有。」技術上來說，Jason問的並不是有沒有和別人做過。Tim是個正常的17歲男生，他當然有手活的經驗，所以是的，他有做過。

Jason的身體貼得很近，雙手抵在Tim的腦袋旁，把男生籠罩在自己的陰影下。他低著頭看向仰頭看著自己的Tim，親暱地讓他們的額角互抵。「不要騙我，boy。」Tim被迫看向那雙湖水綠的雙眼，迷人卻又危險，彷彿會把男生吸進這淌名為「Jason Todd」的湖水之中，無法逃脫。他只得喃喃道︰「不，我沒有騙你……」他的雙手攥緊了對方的皮衣，不知為何，男生可以聽到自己的心跳正強烈跳動，他不禁思考吸血鬼是否有靈敏的聽覺，會否聽到如此響亮的心跳聲。

聽到他的回答後，Jason劃出一個邪魅的笑容，Tim知道自己被看穿了，對方怎麼可能不知道呢。「那麼證明給我看吧，Timmy，就像你有做過一樣親我。」這是對他的侮辱。Tim在心裡默默想到，他可以感覺到臉龐已經燒紅了，可是他不想認輸。他把心一橫，閉上眼睛拉著Jason的皮衣衣領，讓自己可以親上吸血鬼的唇瓣。他可以做到的，那只是一個吻。雖然他只在影片中看過，不過他可以做到的。

Tim親上Jason的薄唇，吸血鬼的唇瓣比他想像中的柔軟，即使這兩片嘴巴不久前才放到他的脖子上。男生張開嘴巴，小心地啃咬男人的嘴巴，伸出一小截舌頭，像是小貓一樣謹慎地舔弄對方的嘴巴。當他感覺到Jason那覆蓋在自己嘴巴上的薄唇畫出一個笑容，Tim惱羞成怒地睜眼瞪著對方，把自己拉離了對方的臉頰。

「甚麼？」Jason毫不掩飾自己的笑聲，這讓Tim的臉不住變得更熱。吸血鬼那修長的手指插進男生的髮絲裡，把他被微長的黑髮遮蓋住的臉展示出來，然後微涼的雙手捧在Tim的臉蛋，稍加用力讓男生仰頭看向自己。「這不是和人親吻的正確方式，學起來，鳥寶寶。」Jason低頭，一把親上Tim的嘴巴。吸血鬼認真地對待這個親吻，他的舌頭舔舐男生柔軟的嘴巴，同時輕咬對方的下唇。感受到人類的嘴巴終於微張，Jason不疾不徐地把舌頭伸到Tim的嘴巴裡面。

Tim不自覺地把本攥在男人衣領的雙手放到對方的肩上，不知是想推開對方，或是想把他拉得更近。他可以感覺到Jason靈活的舌頭正在自己的口腔裡，滑動過每一顆貝齒，似是要侵略領地般佔據每一個地方。當Jason的舌尖舔過他的上顎時，突然傳來的搔癢使Tim不住輕哼了聲。可能是被他的聲音刺激到，Jason加深了親吻，舌頭勾上了Tim的，急不及待地想要和他的交纏。吸血鬼的身軀也向人類較為細小的身體壓去，一隻手往下探，色情地搓揉男生的股瓣。二人半硬的下身互相觸碰，惹得他們不住舒服地悶哼。就算隔著褲子，仍然無法阻隔快感的湧上，他們貪婪地不斷和對方的磨蹭，希望可以得到更多。

快感逐漸衝擊男生的理智，氧氣被奪去讓男生腦袋有點昏，感官全部聚焦在Jason身上。被Jason親吻的嘴巴、被Jason捏著的屁股、被Jason頂住的下體，還有被Jason蓋住的身體，所有他能想到的只有眼前名為Jason的吸血鬼。對方本應微涼的身軀卻只讓Tim的身體熱起來，他從來沒有這樣的感覺，快感讓他身體似是要燒起來般。他不知道他們親吻了多久，只是在Jason終於放過他的時候，他只能靠在對方的身上，腦袋放到那寬廣的肩膀，雙手拉著皮衣衣角，紅腫的嘴巴仍然吐出喘息。

「Jason……」Jason在Tim白晢的後頸上留下一吻，男生從來不知道自己的身體如此敏感。只是簡單的一吻，Tim便感覺到自己全身的毛孔似乎都站起來一樣，身軀還不住輕顫。「不用擔心，鳥寶寶。我會讓你感覺很好的。」Jason的舌頭挑逗地舔過Tim的耳垂，就像再和他訴說秘密一樣低聲呢喃。

Tim不確定自己點頭的意思，不過他還是點點頭，感受Jason的舌頭如何把他喉嚨間迫出。他想要，他鮮少有如此強烈的欲望，但他想要Jason，他需要Jason。他需要Jason進入他的身體，填滿他。「Good boy……」Jason的聲音虛幻飄渺，而Tim只得用雙手抓住實在在自己面前的男人，不然他可能會以為這是場夢境。

吸血鬼放在他屁股上的手用力，將男生捧在懷裡。Tim慌忙地把四肢環在Jason的身上，防止自己掉到地上，才發現對方的力氣大得已經把他牢牢地擁在懷裡。Jason輕鬆地把他抱到房間裡，彷彿他的體重對他已言簡本不值一提，而這莫名的讓Tim感覺安心。

Jason輕柔地把Tim放在他的床上，男生細長的小腿仍然勾在他的身後，沒有放開，讓吸血鬼不得不抱著男生往前移動。吸血鬼低著頭看向男生，他的身體早已染上情慾的緋紅，迷離的眼神失焦地看著自己，微啟的嘴巴不斷吐出不滿足的喘息。最要命的是他血液傳來的香氣，Jason很懷疑自己在當了吸血鬼這麼長一段時間裡，沒有嗅過比這更香的味道。

那就好比發酵已久的葡萄酒，既像成人般讓人產生醉意，又似年輕人的甜美。他急不及待想要嚐一口美酒，可他知道男生是第一次，而且他不想嚇到對方，所以他會慢慢品嚐。「很榮幸成為你的第一個，公主。」吸血鬼把頭埋在男生的頸窩間，露出兩隻尖銳的撩牙。

「I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby bird.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章終於可以開車了yoooooooooooooooooooo  
> 下次更新日期：9月3日
> 
> (Next Chapter gonna be smut yoooooooooooo)


	4. 還記得我在開始的時候說過甚麼嗎？ ／ Do you still remember what I've told you at the beginning?

Tim覺得自己的頭腦昏沉不已，他不知道這是否和別人做的時候應該有的感覺。可是他只能感覺到Jason柔軟的嘴巴一直親吻他的身體，每個地方都感覺要被燃燒起來似的。他也從來不知道自己的乳頭可以這麼敏感，在Jason舔弄它們的時候，他發出了令人羞恥的呻吟，甚至還弓著後背，好讓對方可以含得更深。換在是他擁有理智的時候，他會為自己放蕩的舉動而感到害羞，可是他現在無法阻止吸血鬼給予他那過多的快感。

「Jason......」男生自己也不了解為何呼出對方的名字，彷彿那是他能做的唯一事情。他的陰莖早就已經硬透了，他的腰不斷扭動，好讓自己可以把陽具蹭上對方，得到一點安慰。大概是知道他的意圖，Jason終於憐憫的把其中一隻手向下探，握上男生敏感的地方，上下套弄男生的堅硬，讓Tim的聲音越漸變大。

看到Tim不知害羞地擺動細腰，Jason不自覺劃出了一個笑容。雖然被吸血鬼吸血過後，人類的身體會變得比平常更敏感，也更容易有反應，可是像Tim這麼敏感的人類男孩，Jason還是第一次遇見。他想要知道如果他進入對方，不，當他進入男生的身體時，他會展示出怎樣的姿態。吸血鬼知道這是人類的第一次，不過當Tim在他面前顯露出這樣的媚態時，他也不打算否認自己難得的焦急。

男生的味道很香，Jason說的不只是對方的血液，更是他身上本來散發出的味道。Tim不像大部分男人總是被一股汗臭味包圍，也不似女人身上傳來那刺鼻的香水味，他聞起來很清爽，也很乾淨。人類在恐懼或是擔心時，身上會發出一股酸臭味，每個知道他是吸血鬼的人類都會有這種味道。可是Tim沒有，他的身上被一股清新的檸檬味包圍，在Jason的認知中只有在人類開心或是興奮的時候才會有這種味道。天知道Jason幾乎從來沒有在人類身上嗅到過這種味道。

想到這點，Jason不住心猿意馬地把放在床頭的潤滑油拿出來，即使這樣代表他得暫時離開Tim的身體。只是他沒有想到他稍微拉開一點距離，也不再在男生的身體上吸吮，會讓Tim發出不滿意的悶哼聲。Jason臉上的笑容揚得更高，噓聲安撫身下的人類：「別焦急，我不想弄傷你。」

他快速地把潤滑油擠到指尖上，他的體溫不足以讓潤滑油變得足夠溫熱，但他可以讓它稍微不那麼冰。Jason的雙指互相磨擦，讓潤滑油變熱之後，才讓自己的手沿著Tim的股瓣滑下去，謹慎地用一根指頭探進男生緊緻的體內。

突如其來的涼意讓Tim下意識地縮了一下，被異物進入的感覺有說不出的奇怪，畢竟在Tim這17年人生中，沒有想像過自己有天會被插入。可是他並不討厭這種感覺，不知是因為Jason的溫柔或是其他原因，他一點也沒有感覺到疼痛。「痛嗎，Timbers？」Jason伏下身，讓自己的腦袋埋在男生的頸窩間，把滲在其之上的汗珠親掉。

Tim搖搖頭，把雙腿分得更開，好讓Jason可以有更多空間開拓自己的後穴。Jason把握這個暗示，多加一根手指放到男生的體內。他的雙指一曲，搜尋Tim的敏感點。當他在甬道中摸到稍微突出的地方時，馬上把Tim高亢的呻吟逼出來，未經人事的穴肉瞬間把他咬得更緊。

Bingo。

Jason暗自在腦海中想到，每一次把手指插進去的時候，他都會確保自己可以碰到對方的敏感點。他毫不在意男生的十指幾乎要陷入他的肩膀，反正對他來說這力度也算不上甚麼。Tim溫熱的氣息打在Jason的耳窩上，這種感覺已經開始讓Jason沉溺起來。吸血鬼的體溫不高，可是透過人類溫熱的氣息，讓Jason感覺自己是真的活著，存在於這個世界上。

在Jason的努力下，Tim本來緊緻的甬道現在被他插得又濕又軟，可以容納他三根指頭。這個大小對比Jason的陰莖而言雖然還是有點小，但Jason不太確定自己仍然可以忍耐下去。他小心地把手指抽出來，惹得Tim又一次不滿地把對方拉得更近。

「放輕鬆，Timbo，我答應過你會讓你感覺很好的。」Tim似乎對他的話嗤之以鼻，從鼻子裡哼了聲。Jason一隻手握著早就硬得發痛的陽具，先在已經一張一合的穴口磨擦幾下，然後緩慢地把陰莖推進去。途中，他的眼睛沒有離開過Tim的臉頰，觀察對方是否有疼痛的表情。

是的，Tim雖然看上去很緊張，下唇一直被牙齒咬得泛白，雙眼也一直盯著二人緊密地結合在一起的地方，但他的臉上沒有一絲疼痛的色彩。Tim可以看到Jason的龜頭消失在穴口，也能感覺到堅挺正一點一寸插進自己的體內。天啊，Jason的陽具太大了，正把他剛才手指沒有開發到的穴肉推開。

「呼......Jason......」Tim不知道自己現在才開始感到緊張是不是正常的，但他不覺得自己可以容納Jason整支陰莖。他只得深呼吸，緊張地喊出對方的名字，可是無法控制自己的後穴咬得越來越緊。Jason俯下身，一隻手撐在Tim的耳邊，溫柔地安撫對方：「噓，別擔心，看著我，Timmer。嘿，看著我。」湖水綠再一次捕捉到暗藍，Tim點點頭，縱使他的內心緊張不已，可是他仍然把自己交給了對方。

「沒問題的，Tim。你做得很好，你可以做到的。」Jason安慰地親上Tim微張的嘴巴，男生馬上讓自己的舌頭探進Jason的嘴巴裡，就像Jason剛才對Tim所做的一樣。對於Tim的學習能力，不得不讓Jason在內心讚嘆起來，他沒有想到只是和男生熱吻一次，便足以讓人類學得這麼快。也許是因為他們正在親吻，也有可能是由於Jason的溫柔，Tim慢慢放鬆下來。

Jason小心地把他的陰莖繼續往前推，直到他的囊袋拍在Tim的屁股上，他們幾乎是同時呼出了聲舒服的呻吟。即使Jason快要控制不住自己的腰，渴望在男生的體內抽插起來，可是他努力地按捺著這股衝動，等待Tim習慣體內的異物才繼續佔有對。吸血鬼把雙肘壓在人類的耳邊，薄唇又一次黏到Tim的身上，仔細地品味男生發出細微的叫聲。

「Jason...動一動......」Tim四肢交叉環在Jason寬闊的背後，扭過頭就像在訴說秘密似地，在Jason的耳邊輕喃。Jason發誓他從來沒有感覺像是被雷擊中一樣，Tim的呢喃讓他無法自控地興奮起來，得到允許的他終於試探地開始在那緊咬他的後穴中抽插。

隨著Jason腰身擺動的幅度漸大，Tim的喘息同樣開始變大。吸血鬼根據記憶，嘗試找出剛才發現的敏感點。然後，Tim的呻吟聲被逼出來，穴肉也緊縮一下，四肢同樣收得更緊。「......唔！Jason......啊...啊......那裡......」知道自己已經找到正確的位置，Jason終於開始放肆地在Tim的後穴中抽插，感受男生需要自己的慾望，一絲一點地填滿他的心靈。

「You're so tight, baby bird. Feel so good when I'm inside you.」Jason濕熱的舌頭色情地舔弄Tim的耳珠，感受著耳垂傳來的熱度。Tim的身體因為一直被操弄敏感點，加上Jason淫褻的話語，讓Tim不住渾身輕顫。他從來沒有想像過被人抽插的感覺是如此美好，Jason佔據了他的身體，他的思想。Tim身體敏感得讓他害怕，但他現在無法思考自己害怕的原因。

Tim被性愛的欲火燒得滿腦通紅，這感覺太好了，Jason的感覺太好了。那一直被他們忽視的Tim的陰莖，早就已經吐出舒服的前列腺液。「Jason...啊......要射了...要射了.......啊！」快感逐點在Tim的下腹匯聚，隨著他的呻吟越來越高亢，他的青莖終於忍不住把白濁射出來，沾滿了二人的腹部。

Jason可以感覺到自己的陰莖被一圈圈穴肉絞緊了，因為高潮而痙攣似地咬著他，讓吸血鬼差點爽得全射進去。Tim光靠小穴便射了出來，這個念頭讓Jason幾乎要瘋狂起來，這個敏感又好看的男生，他到底是做了多少好事才能在今晚遇到對方。Jason並沒有因為男生的高潮而停下來，反倒在Tim還在高潮的時候，繼續用力地抽插對方。

「太......Jason...啊......嗯...太多了......啊...啊......」Tim連聲音也開始顫抖起來，對於未經人事的他來說，被操射的快感已經足夠強烈。Jason卻連讓Tim害羞的時間也不給予他，一直讓碩大在對方的後穴中抽插，每一次都擊中他的敏感點。Tim覺得自己要被燒壞了，他感覺到熱，他無法思考，Jason、Jason、Jason，所有事情都是Jason，就只有Jason。

Jason抱緊了Tim，魅惑的聲音在Tim的耳邊響起，哄他繼續承受他的抽插，承諾他會把最好的給男生。「好孩子，你喜歡這樣是嗎...？操...Tim，為我再用後穴高潮一次好不好？」聽到他的話，Tim被喚回理智，有些絕望地搖搖頭，暗藍色的眼睛霧上一層水氣。可是這一次Jason沒有按照他的意思做，壞心眼地勾起一邊嘴角，繼續在Tim的耳邊說：「還記得我在操你之前說甚麼了嗎？」

Tim這次點點頭，示意自己還記得Jason所說的話。「是的，好孩子。我說過會讓你感覺很好的對吧？」Jason獎勵地親過Tim的項頸，用力地嗅了一口，健壯的腰肢繼續用力地撞上Tim的敏感點，感覺到男生的身體再次輕顫起來，小穴也越發收緊。種種跡象讓Jason知道Tim很快再次攀上高潮，他知道這是時候了。他將會讓Tim經歷人類無法帶給他的快感，而他同時也知道Tim不可能忘懷這次性愛。

Jason張開了嘴巴，把獠牙亮了出來，靜靜地等待Tim再次高潮的瞬間。當Tim的肉穴咬得Jason幾乎無法再抽插的時候，吸血鬼毫不猶豫地咬上男生的脖子上的血管。Tim馬上尖叫著射了出來，血液流失讓Tim一下子便達到高潮。他瞪大了雙眼，難以置信被吸血竟然會為自己帶來如絲快感。

「Jason......啊...啊......啊......」口水自Tim的嘴角滑下，他的身體因為快感而瞪直，腳尖扺在Jason的小腿上。他感覺到Jason正在吸走他身體內的鮮血，男生仰著頭無力地呼吸，想要獲取更多氧氣，可是他幾乎被對方釘在床上。性高潮加上被吸血的快感讓Tim的後穴劇烈收縮，Jason悶哼一聲也全數射進男生的體內。

Tim無法得知Jason吸了他多少血，可是在他以為自己要虛脫以前，Jason終於收起了尖牙，用他靈活的舌頭輕舔過Tim的傷口，血液終於不再流出。他們就這樣抱在一起喘著氣，在Jason說他會讓Tim感到很好的時候，他沒有想到對方真的帶給他如此強烈的高潮。Tim有很多問題想要問Jason，可是他的意識自足夠讓他撐到感受Jason躺到身旁，小心地把他擁入懷中。

然後不知道是太累還是失血過多，Tim一下便感覺到黑暗來襲，沒有看見吸血過後的Jason的雙眼變成酒紅色，也沒意識到對方的體溫像人類一樣溫暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 其實我本來只想寫吸血鬼AU PWP，到底為甚麼變連載了啦XDDDDD
> 
> ＊ 好啦，這個字數換我平常寫的PWP的話，根本還進不了正題啊XDDDD 以後連載完肯定得寫個番外PWP
> 
> ＊ 下次更新日期：9月10號


	5. 沒有很好，不過也不差，就那樣吧。 / It’s not very good nor that bad. It’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 受不了了，一星期一章真的太慢了，決定固定每周四更新，但隨時會有突發更新。  
> 就是有可能一周兩更，忙的話就一周只有一更。像今天的是突發更新哦

Tim緩緩地睜開眼睛，漆黑的環境讓他花了點時間，才意識到自己並不在熟悉的地方醒過來。他坐在床上，腦袋有點昏沈，一隻手無意識地撫上頸窩間，指腹滑過兩個已經癒合的小孔時，剛才的事情才回到他的意識當中。對了，Jason……憶起剛才的情境，恢復理智的他終於為自己的行為感到羞恥不已。

他低下頭，看到自己穿著一件寬大的黑色T恤時，身上已經沒有黏黏的感覺時，內心不住有些感激Jason至少給他清理好，沒有無情地把他晾在這裡。現在Tim還坐在Jason的床上，因為Jason不在身邊有點失落，但卻矛盾地為此感到慶幸，至少他還沒有想好要怎樣面對對方，剛才的自己實在太不像自己了。正當Tim還在矛盾的時候，Jason拿著一個馬克杯回到房間裡，對於Tim已經醒過來毫不驚訝，彷彿他已經料到一樣。

「嘿，Tim，既然醒了就先把這個喝了吧。」Jason把杯子遞給男生，後者疑惑地低下頭，看到裡面盛著黑色的液體。他對於這杯液體是甚麼毫無頭緒，在喝掉之前有些猶豫地問︰「這是甚麼？」吸血鬼坐到床邊，Tim可以感到柔軟的床墊向下沉了一下，緊接而來便是對方的解釋︰「讓你補充血液的好東西，沒有味道的，Todd獨家配方的補充液。」Tim先是帶著質疑抿了一口，確認真的沒有味道時，便把它一灌而盡。

「謝謝。」Tim把杯子遞回給Jason之後，向旁邊挪出位置，好讓Jason可以躺在旁邊。「你需要向家人交代不回家睡嗎？」Jason調整睡姿，側躺到床上，把右手壓在腦袋下，看向以相同姿勢望著自己的男生。「不，他們早就不在了。」Tim的語氣中沒有太大的悲傷，不禁讓Jason思考了一下他指的不在是甚麼意思。在Jason能表達他的歉意之前，男生先打斷了他的話︰「沒甚麼的，反正我跟他們的關係也沒有很好。」

Jason沒有說甚麼，只是伸手把Tim垂在臉龐上的髮絲掃到對方的耳背後，讓皎潔的月色照亮他姣好的臉蛋，姆指憐惜地撫過因失血而變得蒼白的臉頰。那雙清澈的暗藍水晶投向湖水綠當中，在湖中央留下了一波一波的漣漪，水波之長漫延到暗藍深處。Tim閉上眼睛，感受吸血鬼溫暖的指尖，讓自己稍微，就一點點，沉溺於那淌湖水之中。

不消片刻，Tim再次感覺浮浮沉沉的，他知道自己和睡著的距離並不遠。「Jason……」他迷糊地喊出對方的名字，向熱源體靠去。雖說吸血鬼可以讓被吸血的人聽從自己的命令，但是他並沒有在Tim的身上用到這個能力。自Jason成為吸血鬼這麼長時間以來，他沒有印象有任何人類像Tim一樣，不僅不對他感到畏懼，甚至還主動靠近他。他把男生擁入懷裡，把自己鼻子埋藏在Tim的髮間。

Tim捲縮在Jason的懷中，讓腦袋枕在對方的臂彎中，口齒不清地喃喃自語︰「……你要回答我的……問題…明天……」要不是吸血鬼的聽力優越，也許Jason會錯過對方這句話，可是他聽到了，而且花了很大的努力才制止到自己不要笑出來。難不成Tim真的是為了研究他嗎？這個念頭沒有激怒Jason，他只覺得如果這是真的話，那眼前這個小小的男生似乎足夠勇敢。已經很長一段時間沒有吃得如此滿足的Jason很快也跟著男生一同入睡，久違地做了一個夢，夢到自己抱著別人，沐浴在陽光下。

第二天，Jason先醒過來，Tim也跟著醒了過來。吸血鬼看著人類的眼神逐點聚焦，邊打呵欠邊滾離自己的懷抱。對於懷中的重量突然消失，Jason莫名地有股空虛感。正當他想要說甚麼打破沉默的時候，Tim的肚子適時地響了起來，男生的臉上泛上尷尬的緋紅。「我去做點吃的，還暈嗎？」Jason雖然沒有抑壓臉上的笑容，但他還是貼心地詢問。

「只是有點累。」Jason點點頭，走向廚房的同時向Tim說︰「洗手間櫃子有一次性的牙刷。」然後便消失在Tim的面前。房子裡很快便充斥著食物的香氣，惹得Tim肚子不斷叫囂，提醒他是時候要進食了。當Tim穿回昨天的衣服，走到飯桌時，Jason已經快要把庵列和多士做好。男生好奇地看著對方把兩份早餐放到桌上時，Jason注意到他準備開口問問題，搶先一步回答︰「我可以吃人類的食物，不只是吸血。」

「可我以為你們只能吸血。」Tim顧不上等待Jason解釋，扁平的肚皮急需食物，他先咬了一口多士，滿足地哼了一聲。Jason挑起眉頭，卻在嘴邊漾出一個笑意︰「血液是我們的主要食物，是的。不過我們同樣可以吃正常的食物，畢竟我們也是人類。」聽到他最後一句話，Tim不住皺起了眉頭，向他投以一個「認真的嗎，人類？」的眼神。

Jason對此嗤之以鼻，為吸血鬼這個族群繼續解釋︰「甚麼？我們只是會吸血的人類。」為了證明他口中的話，Jason還故意咬了一大口塗滿牛油的多士。Tim聳肩，決定不再糾結於這個點上。「所以，你們真的會在雪櫃裡藏著很多血袋？」看著眼神充滿了期待的Tim，Jason卻控制不住翻白眼的衝動︰「說實話，不要亂看甚麼吸血鬼電影好嗎？」他走到自己的雪櫃前，把門打開，好讓Tim可以看見裡面到底放了甚麼——雞蛋、菜、牛奶之類的食材。

「噢……」Tim摸摸鼻子，對於沒有看到自己想像中的東西失望不已。目睹這個反應的吸血鬼倏然覺得有點頭痛，可是未知出於甚麼原因，他不太願意讓對方失望，所以他揉著眉心繼續解釋︰「不過我們確實會用血袋。」這句話似乎燃點了Tim的興趣，那雙暗藍色的眼睛好奇地盯著他。

「不，收起你的表情，現在我並沒有放任何一個血袋在家裡，無法給你看。而且我並不喜歡用血袋，那股味道就像被燒過的垃圾一樣臭，我喜歡新鮮的血液，人類的血液一旦被抽出來，味道就會完全不一樣。」Jason以最簡單的說話解釋最基本的事情，新鮮的血液有很多和血袋不一樣的地方，不過等到Tim問到的時候再說吧。

男生突然瞇起了眼睛，原本好奇的色彩轉變為打量的神情。「說到這個……我昨天是失血過多昏倒了嗎？」Jason的嘴巴張開又閉上，試圖找出辯解的說話︰「呃……也許是我太厲害？」Tim從鼻子裡噴出氣息︰「沒有你說的那麼好，沒有很好，不過也不差，就那樣吧。」深知是自己理虧的Jason這次沒有反駁，畢竟是他憋不住飢餓，一下子吸了太多血。

雖然他知道這確實不單是因為吸血導致Tim昏倒，還因為血液本來就是傳輸氧氣的，大腦在短暫缺氧的情況下，身體會放大所有感覺，因此Jason可以及Tim沒有人類能給予他的感覺。可是Jason確實控制不住吸血的量，他已經很長一段時間沒有吸過血了，所以……他真的不太肯定到底是因為甚麼原因而導致Tim暈倒的，只得心虛地抿著嘴。

「不過說真的，雖然我不介意讓你吸血，但是我還不想死。」Tim喝了口Jason給他的補充液，認真地和吸血鬼說到。Jason也蛻去剛才兒戲的態度，嚴肅地解釋清楚，他不想讓男生對他產生甚麼誤解︰「就像我昨晚跟你說的一樣，我不是罪犯。雖說我有這個能力，但我從來沒有因為吸血而讓人死亡。更何況我捨不得讓這個漂亮男孩死掉。」Jason站了起來，一隻大手夾住Tim的下巴，俯身在他的額上吻了一口。

「OK。」Tim眨眨眼睛，他仍然不知道自己為何會這樣信任Jason。這個吸血鬼外表固然足夠吸引，他也不了解對方，換作他昨晚遇到的不是Jason的話，他很大機會不會跟著對方離開。Tim從來不是一個隨便的人，只是在他第一眼看見吸血鬼的時候，有些甚麼好像種在他的心頭上，等待萌芽。男生意識到自己要是再思考下去的話，有可能會發掘出他仍未準備好的當西，於是他沒有再想下去，他不敢想。

Tim把眼睛移到一旁，剛好瞄到掛在牆上的時鐘，直直地指向了九點半。「糟糕！我上班要遲到了！」他在Jason的手中掙扎開來，馬上去找手機掉到哪裡去了。就在他找到的時候，Jason也換好衣服站在家門前。「你要去哪？」男生愣了一下才回答︰「Gotham學院旁的咖啡店……等等，我以為你們不能被曬太陽。」Jason誇張地嘆了口氣，心裡已經不知道該說甚麼︰「我不是Robert Pattinson，好嗎？」Tim給了他一個得意的笑容，便跟著他走了。


	6. MR.Vampire & Baby Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 我愛他們互相稱呼只屬對方的暱稱。
> 
> ＊ 在正式劇情開始以前，就讓他們好好的甜一甜～

當他們抵達咖啡廳的時候，Jason把頭盔拿掉，看著已經下車的Tim徑自往前走。萍水相逢，這大概就是他們最後的交集了，Jason無法否認內心有奇異的空虛感。正當Jason打算離開的時候，快走到咖啡廳的Tim突然回過頭，向著他走過來。

Jason靠在電單車旁，等待Tim走回自己面前。「把手機給我一下。」Jason雖然不知道對方到底想要做甚麼，但他還是把手機放到遞在自己面前的手中。只見男生飛快地用手在屏幕上輸入甚麼，然後他的電話就響起鈴聲。Tim的指頭在Jason的手機上按了一下，鈴聲也馬上滅了，把手機還回給Jason。

「我還有很多問題想要研究，所以這樣就好了。」Tim仰起頭笑著，身上仍然散發那股清新的檸檬味。吸血鬼不由自主地深吸了一口，希望可以在聞不到這味道前還能享受一下。就在這個時候，Jason聞到了遠處向他們傳來一陣辛辣的味道。嫉意？Jason雙眼向氣味的來源一瞥，看到一個站在咖啡店裡，穿著黑色T恤的男生正盯著他們。或者準確點來說，他盯著的是Jason，那雙眼就像能發出紅色激光一樣。

哦，事情變得更有趣了。Jason惡趣味地在心底想到，刻意親暱的把Tim耳邊的髮絲勾到耳背後，稍微低下頭好讓雙眼能對上男生的。「你拿甚麼來交換我的號碼？」Jason的掌心貼在Tim的臉頰上，感受屬於人類的體溫溫暖了自己。Tim側過頭讓自己可以貼向Jason的大手，有些調皮地說︰「我的號碼？」男生知道對方想要的不是這個答案，不過他沒打算這麼快就讓Jason得到他想要的答案。

「Hmm，你知道我說的不是這個。」Jason的手稍微施力，讓Tim的臉龐可以向自己的靠得更近，大手也環在男生的腰上。「你說的是這個？」Tim踮起腳，鼻尖碰上Jason的，嘴巴幾乎觸碰到Jason的，只是幾乎。在Tim可以親上對方之前，男生先一步離開他的懷抱。「在你解答我的所有問題後再說吧。」Tim洋洋得意地揮手向他笑著，不過在他可以真正溜走以前，Jason便眼明手快地抓住他的手腕，把他回自己懷裡拉過來。不帶一分猶豫，Jason精準地捕捉男生的粉唇。

Tim沒有推開他，反而如同Jason想像中一樣融化在他的懷裡，直到男生拍拍他的前臂，他才願意放開對男生的箝制。「我要遲到了。」言下之意是如果不會遲到的話，他們可以繼續？Jason暗自在心裡想到，不過沒有說出口。他的姆指撫過那紅腫的唇瓣，意猶未盡地在他的嘴上又親一口。「去吧。」Tim點點頭便轉身離開，這次他沒有再回頭。Jason看向店內仍然盯著自己的男子，在Tim走到店裡的時候，那個男子終於把目光收回，但吸血鬼仍然可以嗅到對方身上辛辣的妒意。

Jason收回了視線，轉移到拿著的手機上，屏幕還留著Tim給他的電話號碼。他把對方的電話加到通訊錄裡，把給他的暱稱輸進去︰Baby Bird，才將手機放好在口袋裡。在騎電單車離開以前，Jason再看了眼正在穿圍裙的Tim，對方並沒有看向他，所以他便離開了這個地方。

「所以，你昨天是跟他走了？」那個身穿黑色T恤的男生走到Tim的身邊問，Tim抬眼看了下對方，不太在意地回答︰「嗯，對的。」一個比他們更為矮小的男生馬上衝了過來︰「甚麼？Conner和Tim你們在說甚麼？」Tim向面前的女客人擺出一個沒有感情的職業微笑︰「請問你要喝甚麼？好的，Grande的Mocha……」Conner Kent看著Bart Allen低聲的說︰「先工作吧。」

當繁忙的工作時間過去以後，他們三個終於有時間可以好好談談，或者應該說是Conner和Bart單方面問Tim問題。Tim嘆了口氣，在他們問問題的同時，終於把Jason的號碼添加到手機裡︰Mr. Vampire。說實話，雖然他們是他最好的朋友，但是在這個時候，Tim覺得和Jason說話更有趣。

「你們是甚麼時候認識的？」「昨晚。」

Baby Bird︰你在吸血嗎？

「你……哇噢，是在酒吧的時候認識的嗎？」「是的。」

Mr. Vampire︰不。*嘆氣* 我在吃墨西哥卷餅。我們不是無時無刻都想要吸血的。

「你們在一起了？」「Bart，我和他沒有在一起。」

Baby Bird︰那你們甚麼時候才想吸血？

「你不覺得這有點危險嗎？」「唔……是有點？」

Mr. Vampire︰一般正常每天吸一點就可以，就像儲藏血液一樣，如果一次吸很多的話，之後會沒有那麼想吸血；如果一段時間沒吸就會像昨天一樣，需要更多的血液，所以昨天我可能有點失控了，抱歉。

「你了解那個人嗎？」「不？」

Baby Bird︰所以如果我不時讓你吸點血，你就不會去傷害別人？

「他有強迫你嗎？」「Connor，天，不，他沒有。」

Mr. Vampire︰天，不，我從來沒有傷害人類，如果他們不願意的話我不會勉強，頂多只是消除他們的記憶，讓他們忘記遇見過我而已。

Mr. Vampire︰不過我不介意吸你的血，你嚐起來很好。

「如果他傷害了你，跟我說，我……」「他沒有傷害我，別擔心。」

Baby Bird︰OK，那如果你想吸血的時候跟我說。

「你是一直在和他說話嗎？」「嗯，是的。」

Mr. Vampire︰你不知道你說的是甚麼。

「……你想和他在一起嗎？」「……我不知道。」

Baby Bird︰不要把我吸乾就好了。

「那你相信他嗎？」「嗯，我想我是相信他的。」

Baby Bird︰後天我4點下班。

Mr. Vampire︰你可真要我命，Timmers。

Baby Bird︰我有嗎？

Tim把手機放好，沒有再和Jason繼續說話。他知道Connor和Bart只是擔心他，也知道自己這樣確實會讓人擔心，但至少他很清楚自己正在做的事情。「不用擔心，我不會有事的。」Tim是這樣希望的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 第一次寫到Kon和Bart，不太熟悉怎麼寫<<<<<<


	7. 被吸血鬼看上的公主殿下／The Vampire's eyes on the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 最近在搬家，不過同時也寫完一篇中長篇的JayTim原著向，應該這幾天會發、還在寫一篇5＋1的JayTim！有點冷落了吸血鬼桶AU<<<

在Jason把他送到咖啡廳之後已經過去了兩天，他們這兩天甚麼也沒有和對方說。不是Tim不想和對方說話，而是對於只是經歷了一個晚上的陌生人來說，似乎沒甚麼必要，縱使他有很多問題想要詢問Jason。不過最新的問題是︰Jason是否還記得兩天前和他的約定？

這天Tim在工作中明顯不太在狀態，他沒有刻意提醒Jason讓他來找自己，畢竟他並沒有必要真的滿足自己的好奇心，但這不代表他不會思考這道問題。一點到兩點的時候，一般來說都是店裡最忙的時間，每個吃完飯的人都會過來帶一杯咖啡，或是學生會在這裡學習。

所以當Tim在三半的時候便聽到Jason聲音的時候，他不能否認自己確實為此而感到驚訝。「你來了？」Tim低頭看了眼手錶，輕喃地說︰「這太早了……」站在收銀處的Jason用食指撩起他的下巴，靠向前在男生的唇上留下一吻︰「可不能讓公主等待，不是嗎？」Tim在給對方翻白眼的同時，把他的手拍開︰「不要這樣喊我，我不是女生。」

「Hmm，這點我很清楚，不過……」Jason似是訴說秘密一樣，一隻大手覆蓋在男生的後頸上把他拉得更近，然後輕柔地在Tim的耳邊繼續說︰「被吸血鬼看上的公主殿下，不就是你嗎？」當Tim想要反駁他的說話時，他們身旁傳來了一聲清脆的咳嗽聲，馬上吸引了二人的注意。Tim也馬上退回原位，不讓Jason碰到自己。「有甚麼需要幫忙的嗎？」Connor狠狠地瞪著Jason，彷彿想要在男人的身上射出幾個洞般。

Jason毫不在意地揚起一個笑容，湖水綠的眼眸中寫滿了挑釁︰「不，Tim可以解決我一切需要。」話中的含義讓Tim瞬間瞪向他，後者給他一個自豪的笑容。在Connor開口想要說話之前，Tim先行一步打斷了他的話，他可不想讓事情變得更複雜︰「沒關係，Connor。我讓他來接我下班的。」Connor沉默了幾秒後才點點頭，轉過頭繼續調製咖啡。可是吸血鬼仍然可以嗅到他身上妒忌的辛辣味，混合著悲傷的苦澀味。

Oops。

Tim並不知道Jason的腦海中想的是甚麼，只是持續瞪著對方，所幸的是現在已經沒有顧客排在男人的身後，不然可能會對於Tim的態度感到疑惑不已。「我在工作，你想要點甚麼， **客人** 。」Tim故意強調了客人這兩個字，希望對方可以意識到自己的身份。果然Jason也會意地點點頭說︰「一杯熱美式。」男生一邊結帳，一邊在紙杯上寫下Jason的名字。

「我還要大概一個小時，你先坐著等我吧。」Jason執起他的手，俯身在男生的手背上簡單地印下一吻︰「As you wish.」既然店裡沒有人，Jason便繼續站在收銀處和他聊天，順便等待他的咖啡。「你喜歡苦的味道？」Tim好奇地詢問，因為他從來沒有想過吸血鬼會有味蕾，畢竟你知道的，吸血，還得分甚麼種類呢？

「不，只是因為等下得喝你的，所以不想讓其他味道破壞了你的甜味。」這個理應是調情的說話，Tim並沒有聽懂，反而好奇的繼續問︰「這還有區別的嗎？」Jason看到Connor正板著一張臉走過來，只是簡單地點點頭︰「晚點和你說。」刻意在少年的面前親上Tim，然後把手上的咖啡拿走，拋下一句謝謝便走到店內的角落坐下，等Tim下班。

出乎意料的是，Tim沒有想到Jason竟然會在店裡開始看書，更沒有想到那居然是傲慢與偏見，他不由得噗嗤一聲的笑了出來。Jason挑起眉頭看向他，就像是了解到Tim的心意一樣，用口型說出「我就喜歡」。吸血鬼低頭看向紙杯，上面寫著Mr. V，嘴角忍不住向上勾起看著Tim。男生就像Jason剛才一樣，用口型說出「我就喜歡」，得到這個回應的Jason不住寵溺地搖搖頭，把視線放到書本上。

Tim安靜地看著Jason，這時他可以好好地打量對方。Tim不知道這是否正常的，還是甚麼吸血鬼的特異攻能，但Jason確實比很多人類要好看得多。他的身材和樣貌恰好是Tim欣賞的類型，自信但不自大，強壯卻又守禮，貼心而且風趣。他不認為自己會喜歡一隻吸血鬼，只覺得心中的悸動不過是因為對對方的好奇。可誰又能怪他？畢竟不是人人都能遇到吸血鬼。於是他嘆了口氣，不時地看著跑動的時鐘。

直到時鐘終於跑到「4」的時候，Tim以比平常快的速度下班，快速地和Connor道別便走到Jason身邊。男生毫不客氣地坐在Jason的對面，喝了口他沒有喝完的美式。「這次你打算用甚麼來交換，Kid？」Tim故意歪過腦袋，確保吸血鬼可以看到他白晢的脖子。如果Tim不清楚的話，他可能會以為自己在Jason眼中看到的酒紅是錯覺，不過他可是目睹吸血鬼的眼睛變成酒紅的人，所以他知道自己看到的不是錯覺。

看到Tim就像自願奉獻地把頸項展示出來的時候，Jason不由得咽了口唾液，他現在就想吸吮男生脆弱的脖子，明明他前兩天在Tim身上已經汲取足夠的血液，正常的情況下不應該如此快便再次想要吸血，可是他餓了。在Tim把姿勢調整回正常的坐姿以後，Jason控制不住胸腔傳來不滿的咕嚕聲。聽到Jason的呼嚕聲，Tim忍俊不禁地輕笑。

「所以，接下來你有甚麼打算嗎，Mr. V？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 努力透過他們的認識解釋設定，解釋得七七八八之後就開始正文劇情了嘿！


	8. 我剛才被你吃了，我有權決定吃甚麼！／I was just eaten by you, I have the right to decide what we've to eat!

Jason把Tim帶到不遠處的後巷之中，他們躲在垃圾箱後面，確保沒有人會看到他們之後，便把男生的白色襯衫的袖子拉開。舉起男生白晢的手腕，先是親密地舔過那幼細的青色血管，才把獠牙展露出來，刺進人類的皮膚之中。由於前幾天Jason才吸過Tim的血，他並不致於失控地渴望吸取鮮血，只是快速地過過口癮。

「這麼快就好了？」Tim有些驚訝地看著捧著他的手，舔著兩個小牙痕的Jason，安心地看著那兩個小咬痕瞬間神奇地癒合後，才把手袖扣回去。「我沒有那麼餓。」吸血鬼站直了身軀，舔過嘴角的血液，雙肘靠在Tim耳側的牆邊，低著頭看向比他瘦小得多的人類。

Tim的雙手自然不過地握著Jason皮衣的衣擺，把他向自己拉得更近，踮起腳尖在對方的薄唇上留下一吻。「你變溫暖了。」Jason不得不在心裡讚嘆男生的敏銳，Tim是個聰明的男孩子。他執起男生的手，親吻每一個凸起的關節，一邊解釋︰「是的，因為我們的身體無法製造血液，所以需要人類的血液來協助我們繼續活動。其中一個特顯出需要吸血的一點是，我們越是冰冷便需要越多的血液。如果我們已經冰得像屍體一樣，那就是我們真的死了。」

男生任由吸血鬼親吻他的雙手，沒有把手抽回來，思考了片刻才開口︰「我之前以為你們無法曬太陽，需要維他命D，才需要透過吸血獲得它們。」吸血鬼哼了一聲，對於人類竟然有認真的思考過他們為甚麼會吸血的原因，即使他的結論不太準確，但這點確實是挺有意思的。「You're a smart boy, aren't ya?」Jason把Tim拉到懷中，讓下巴舒服地擱在對方的腦袋上，聽到男生的回覆︰「我知道我是。」自信的語氣讓Jason不住輕笑出聲。

「有沒有哪裡不舒服？」Jason用指腹在剛才咬過的地方打轉，感受Tim在他懷中調整姿勢，好讓自己可以窩在對方的懷裡。「不，不過有點餓，你要和我去附近那家薄餅店嗎？」Tim深吸了口氣，嗅到Jason皮衣上濃烈的煙草味，他不知道原來吸血鬼會這麼的像……人類。「帶路吧。」Jason一下便放開了Tim，剛才的親暱彷彿不過是一場幻覺，這讓Tim的心突然有一絲難以言喻的空虛。這次Jason沒有牽著他走，只是並肩走在路上。Tim咬著下唇，沒有說出甚麼話，只是帶著對方走到他常去的薄餅店。

「不要。」

「要。」

「不要。」

「要。」

Jason和Tim站在薄餅店前大眼瞪小眼，為了要否在薄餅上加菠蘿而僵持不下。「Kid，你得嘗試一下新的事物，薄餅上加菠蘿會令你打開新世界大門的。」Tim雙手抱胸，不屑地回應他的話︰「你得尊重傳統，old man。」Jason向他翻個白眼，他感覺他們就像是3歲小孩在吵架似的。說實話，其實Jason是屬於「不介意是否有菠蘿在薄餅上」的派別，不過他喜歡和Tim鬥嘴的感覺。

「我年紀比你大，所以你要聽我的。」Jason揚起眉和對方說，後者不服氣自己被人用年齡來強迫自己，拔高語氣回應他的話︰「我剛才被你吃完，我有權決定吃甚麼！」話畢，他們兩人安靜下來了，周邊的人把驚訝的目光投向他們，彷彿他們聽到甚麼不得了的事情似。吸血鬼終於忍不住大聲地爆笑出來，男生沒有意識到自己的話會讓人誤會。

「Well, good point. 那就不加菠蘿吧。」Jason紳士地幫Tim推開店門，可他的笑容就沒那麼紳士了。在Tim於他面前經過的時候，他笑得一臉流氓︰「你確實比菠蘿好吃。」還壞心眼地故意舔舔嘴巴。這時Tim才知道剛才的話中所蘊藏的含意，男生馬上狠狠地瞪向他一眼，拳頭揮向對方的鎖骨上。力氣不大，但Jason很配合地假裝吃痛地悶哼一聲。「你知道我不是那個意思。」為免嚇到他人，Jason不得不忍耐想大笑的衝動︰「而你知道我說的是甚麼。」

Tim決定不在理會這個無理取鬧的吸血鬼，徑自走到店內角落的座位上坐下來，不等Jason到來便開始點餐。「所以除了你們之外，還有其他超自然生物嗎？」在看到周圍沒有其他人的時候，Tim開始他的「小訪問」，向著坐在對面的吸血鬼發問。「沒有，至少我這麼久以來沒有見過，也沒聽說過。」Jason知道他大概有數之不盡的問題想要問他，他從來不是個有耐心的人，不過他認為Tim值得分享他的耐性。

「那你們有天敵嗎？」當服務員把兩杯可樂和一杯咖啡放下來的時候，他們不約而同地噤若寒蟬，沒有說話。Tim把其中一杯可樂推到Jason的面前，然後把咖啡放到自己面前，可樂放到自己的附近。「不要告訴我，你覺得狼人就是我們的天敵。」Tim瞪大了眼睛，佯裝無辜地看向吸血鬼︰「可是我不認識任何一種非人類生物。」Jason捂住了腦袋，他往往覺得人類對他們有太多的誤解。

「我們沒有所謂的『天敵』，不過世界上確實有獵人，專門捕捉吸血鬼的人類。」Jason用力地了口可樂，這曾經是Jason最喜歡的味道，不過吸過Tim的血後，可樂只能算第二。「他們會殺了你們嗎？你們也會受傷或是死去的嗎？」Tim好奇地問。「嗯，如果銀製子彈射中心臟或是腦袋就死了，這是他們用的武器。銀製的東西會減慢我們的自癒速度，所以那玩兒是挺傷害我們的。除了這樣會導致我們死去之外，一般來說不會死掉，除非我們身體裡面沒有任何血液。」

Jason把桌上放著的銀刀拿起來，然後在口袋中提出一條鐵製鑰匙，俐落地用它們在自己的手腕上各劃了一下。Tim可以看到用鑰匙割的傷口瞬間癒合，一滴血液也沒來得及湧出來便恢復，可是被銀刀劃破的地方卻溢出血液。雖然還是神奇地正在癒合，但是速度太緩慢了，血液不住地流下來。Jason把指頭含進嘴巴裡，抽出來的時候已經癒合了。

吸血鬼本來以為Tim至少會表達出興趣，而不是皺起眉頭看著他。「不要這樣做，你不需要傷害自己去展示給我看。」直到Tim開口，Jason才明白為何對方會擺出這副表情。被人類關心的感覺真的很奇怪，不過當然並不是不好。Jason沒有發現自己的聲音變得柔軟，表情也柔和下來︰「你這是在關心一個吸血鬼？」Tim一臉認真地看著他，接下來的話溫暖了Jason的心︰「我不介意你是人類還是吸血鬼，你是活生生的生物，我不認為因為你是吸血鬼，就代表你不值得常人的對待。更何況你一直沒有傷害我，所以我確實想了解吸血鬼，但你不用為我做到這個地步。」

「你真的很奇怪，Timmy。」Jason按捺不住嘴角的笑意，Tim的行徑讓他對於人類有新的看法。這個時候服務員把薄餅放到他們的面前，Jason還是可以看到Tim蛻去剛才的認真，眼中閃爍出狡黠的色彩︰「我把這當成一種讚美。」Jason同意地點點頭，同意他可以把這當成一種讚美。在吃東西的時候他們沒有說話，不過Jason花了點時間觀察眼前的男生。

夕陽照射在Tim臉頰上，憑著吸血鬼比人類優秀的視力，他可以輕鬆地數算出Tim臉上的小雀班，那雙暗藍色的眼眸比Jason看過的所有寶石都更為吸引。眼前這個17歲的男生長得煞是精緻，大概因為他是個小宅男，不常接觸太陽，因此身體非常白晢。不過那並不似吸血鬼那般蒼白，反而透露出一陣健康的粉紅。總是散發好奇的大眼睛，高挺的鼻子，小巧的紅唇。Jason真想看看那嘴巴用在不同的情況上，為避免自己想得太過，吸血鬼只得讓自己專心吃薄餅。

「對了，你那晚跟我說過，你可以抹去別人的記憶，這是真的嗎？」Tim幸福地把薄餅咽下，無意識地發出滿意的哼聲。他已經好一段時間沒有吃過這家薄餅店了，而這是他心目中第一的薄餅店。不僅是批底又薄又脆，配料的味道也剛好，天，這真的是人間美味。Jason看著眼前幾乎要融化的男孩，無奈地搖搖頭︰「是的，我可以做到這一點。」Tim暗藍色的眼眸點燃了好奇之火，嘴巴仍然被薄餅塞滿，兩邊臉頰微微鼓起。

「我不知道這是甚麼原理，不過我可以展示給你看。」Jason把站在一邊的侍應喊過來，然後和她說了一句︰「我是一個吸血鬼。」她馬上擺出一副不相信的表情，直到Jason刻意把獠牙展露出來，她才驚慌地後退一步。Tim定睛看著Jason，他看見他的眼睛又一次變回酒紅，然後聽到吸血鬼命令似地說︰「看著我，女孩。你會忘記剛才我和你所說的事情。」

Tim轉過頭看向女侍應，她的眼睛頓時失焦，過了兩秒後又恢復正常，緊繃的身體放鬆下來。「有甚麼可以幫助到你的嗎？」她有禮地說，Jason簡單地回應了一句，湖水綠的雙眼專心地看著她︰「我想要一杯可樂，謝謝。」她的臉上甚至還泛起一片微小的紅暈︰「好的。」

「這是原力。」聽到Tim若有所思的說話後，Jason終於又忍不住噗一聲笑了出來，「我不可能是絕地，不過有品味，書呆子。」Tim刻意擺出失望的表情︰「噢，所以你們都沒有光劍嗎？」Jason咬了一口薄餅，翻個白眼︰「是的，最好我有一把藍色的光劍。」Tim把指頭上的粉末舔掉，吸一大口可樂才繼續說︰「不過我不能把你和絕地拉上關係，雖然我更難想像你是西斯就是了。」Jason認真地思考一下︰「我覺得如果有另一個世界，我絕對會是個灰絕地。」

Tim把剩下來的一半薄餅推到Jason的面前，暗示自己已經吃夠了。「Tiny Timmybird，你這就夠了嗎？」就像演練過無數次一樣，Jason把繼續吃剩下的薄餅。Tim哼聲認同他的話，慢悠悠地搞拌他的咖啡。「難怪你看上去像是發育不良一樣。」Jason的譏笑讓他翻個白眼，語帶不滿地反駁︰「不，我沒有那麼瘦弱！」

Jason把手放到桌上，挑下眼眉讓Tim把手放在他的手心上，後者不明所以地把手放上去之後，他便開口說︰「看看你的手有多小，還不是發育不良？」男生想把他的手抽回來，卻被對方先行一步握緊了他的手，他只得無可奈何地說︰「是你的手太大了，Mr. V。」Tim沒有急於把手拿回來，安靜地放在吸血鬼手心讓他握著，靜待Jason吃完薄餅。

「對了，你們也有分派別的嗎？」Tim無聊地捏著Jason的大手，好奇地詢問。「Hmm，我們有分不同的群，以家族區分。每個家族都會有一個元老(Prime)，純種，不是從人類轉化而成的，專門負責保護自己的家族成員。一般來說家族之間不會有任何交集，加上現在是和平時代，不像黑暗時代一樣，有家族想要吞併其他的家族。」看來吸血鬼的世界比Tim想像中大得要多，在他可以繼續詢問之前，Jason又繼續說下去。

「我們可以聞到不同人或吸血鬼的氣味，每個都不同。雖然家族成員也會有特殊的共同氣味，不過聞起來還是有所不同。」Tim眨眨眼睛，嘴巴微微張成一個小圈，Jason所說的話信息量有點大，他正在消化這些信息。「越是純種的越容易受到銀器的影響，像我這種，剛才那樣已經不算太大影響。他們甚至無法接觸銀器，那會燒傷他們的皮膚。」Jason一邊說一邊解釋，在他解釋得七七八八的時候，他也把薄餅吃完了。

Jason擦擦嘴巴，看著還沉浸在思考中的Tim，他知道對方還有很多問題想要知道，不過不是今天︰「今天的問題回答夠了。想要找點樂子嗎，公主？」Jason的眼睛中閃爍出異人的色彩，就像是被迷惑似，Tim又再一次點點頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 這兩天被房子的事情弄到頭禿，所以今天的更新有點晚了QQ
> 
> ＊ 因為下個月是有JayTim活動，每個周末都會有新的文章，所以這篇還是繼續每周四晚上更新的喔！  
>    
> ＊ 哦哦對了，這篇是設定！所以你們可以猜一下之後我會寫甚麼喔！
> 
> ＊ 還有就是當然有關星戰的私心！而且！我以後還會寫星戰AU的！所以！就是！瘋狂暗示！！！（好了


	9. Let me share my dirty little secret with you.

Tim不得不說Jason總是充滿驚喜，當他說去找點樂子的時候，他以為……你知道，就像前幾個晚上所發生的事情一樣。畢竟他們都是健全的男性，Tim更是還在青春期的少年，會這樣想也是無可厚非的事情。當Jason把他帶到他的Red Hood時，Tim非常不留情面地嘲諷了他，詢問他是否覺得自己坐在這輛電單車上時，覺得自己就是小紅帽。

不管怎樣，當Jason示意Tim坐到自己身後時，男生還是順從地坐在電單車上。Jason擰過頭向靠在他背後的Tim說︰「捉緊了，公主，我可不想看到親愛的你掉下去。」在這個時候，Tim還沒意識到對方到底想幹甚麼，雖然嘴上還在喃喃說︰「我以為吸血鬼足夠快可以捉住我，還有我不是公主。」但是雙手自然不過地環在Jason健壯的腰肢上，讓腦袋靠在對方的後背上。

「我確實來得及接住你，但不代表我想看到你受傷，好男孩。」Jason低著頭在男生的髮間親了一口，扭著頭親吻對方並不是一個好的姿勢，不過他還是照樣做了。然後他便轉動電單車的離合器，單電車瞬間飛快地往前跑動。雖然Tim之前有兩次坐過Jason電單車的經驗，不過對方從來沒有開得這麼快。Tim下意識地把Jason摟得更緊，閉上雙眼。

彷彿料到Tim闔上眼眸，Jason側過頭向他喊道︰「張開雙眼，Timmy。看看我們的身邊。」強風把Jason的聲音吹散，可是Tim還是聽到他的話了。於是Tim張開眼睛，看見面前的所有景物都被模糊，只能瞥見不同的顏色，紅色、橙色、黃色，還有其他七彩斑斕的顏色。色彩在他身邊流動，就像這個世界中只有他們兩個，包圍著他們就只有這無數的線條。

「這很漂亮……」Tim被眼前的景象震撼到，坐在前面的吸血鬼沾沾自喜地大聲說道︰「我知道，這是吸血鬼能力的一種，我們的速度很快，而這可以影響到我們觸碰的東西的速度。現在其他人是看不見我們的，因為Red Hood本來就足夠快，再加上我的速度，更快。」Tim抬起頭看著他，他知道對方現在看不到他的視線，不過他還是想要看著Jason的背影。

「所以我現在是以吸血鬼的速度高速移動？」Jason勾起了嘴角，他從來沒有帶人類做過這種的事情，不過他感覺Tim值得嘗試人類無法感受的體驗。他清楚雖然他可以讓人類感受相同的速度，但是他知道Tim並不能像他一樣清楚看到眼前的景象，畢竟人類和吸血鬼的眼睛構造並不一樣。他可以聞到對方身上濃烈的檸檬味，還有傳來像是帶著一絲刺激的黑胡椒的味道，嗅起來真好。「是的。」他感覺到人類男生把身體的重量向他靠去，不過對於吸血鬼來說，要把他拎起來就像拿著一根羽毛般，毫不費勁。

當Jason看到他們的目的地時，終於減慢回人類正常的速度，Tim也可以看到附近的景物。他們現在就在Gotham的邊界，脫離了不夜城的繁囂，在渺無人煙的森林裡面。Tim有點緊張，畢竟如果Jason真的要對他幹甚麼的話，可能會被他棄屍山頭。不過Tim並沒有真的為此感到害怕，他仍然沒有想清楚是出於甚麼原因。

「你要把我帶到哪裡去？」Jason笑了，但他並沒有掩飾自己的意圖，說到底他不想讓對方緊張。「別擔心，我在帶你到我最喜歡待的地方。」這個吸血鬼總是讓Tim感到安心，也許他應該要存有戒心，但他沒有。待Jason把車泊好的時候，才牽著Tim的手，領著他下來，雙手自然不過地緊扣在一起。在吸過血之後，Jason的身體還是比較溫暖，Tim不自覺地往對方身邊靠去。

直到Jason把他帶到目的地時，Tim再一次被眼前的景色震驚到。他現在站在一大片湖泊前，無人的湖邊反射夜空的繁星，不管是天空還是湖水上都帶著一片星河。Tim有一種錯覺他們現在就在外太空之中，被無數的星塵包圍。數隻螢火蟲在他們面前飛過， 吸引了Tim的視線。男生的理智很清楚牠們不過是會發光的蟲子，不過，Well，如果和Jason在這裡看到眼前的景象，還是挺……浪漫的。Tim差點被這個形容嚇到，他不認為自己和Jason會發展出浪漫的關係，畢竟他只是想了解吸血鬼的事情。

「這是我在Gotham中最喜歡的一個地方，我們的聽覺很靈敏，人類、音樂、汽車聲……這些有時候會太多了。當我需要安靜的時候，我會在這裡躲著。」Tim回握吸血鬼的手，心底裡有些不明的悸動，他無法命名。「你把你的秘密基地告訴我了，為甚麼？」他的指尖在Jason那帶著薄繭的掌心中打轉，吸血鬼可能把這當成是一種暗示，拉著比自己小一號的手遞到嘴邊，在他的手背中烙下一吻。雖然Tim並沒有這個想法，但他沒有為此而抗拒。

「看來我的確是這樣做了，公主殿下。」Jason把男生拉到自己的懷中，好讓自己可以對上那雙暗藍的眼眸，等待那雙眼睛看向他的時候，他才繼續和Tim低喃他的秘密︰「我只是想讓你知道，和你分享我的小秘密。」Jason猜Tim可能不知道，但是男生的眼眸比面前的景色更要吸引。在暗藍中蘊藏的星海，一旦把線視投進去，眼眸的主人會把他拋到那片星空中。僅需Tim的一瞥，Jason便能找到前所未有的平靜和安寧。

Tim把雙手環到Jason的脖子後，把他拉得更近，稍微踮起腳讓他們的額角可以互抵。「Hmm，那我是否應該要找點甚麼和你交換呢，Mr. Vampire？」Jason勾起一邊嘴角，一手放在Tim的後頸上，另一隻手則放到男生的股間，富有意味的揉搓幾下。「我不知道，你有甚麼想法嗎？」他怎可能沒有讀懂Tim的暗示，他只是想聽到男生親口把自己的欲望說出來。Tim輕輕地拉扯Jason的耳珠，在他耳邊呢喃︰

「Let me share my dirty little secret with you.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 下章Well，下章開野外車！！！大家國慶和中秋節快樂喔！！！！！！！！！放假窩在家裡不停寫哈哈哈哈！！


	10. Please, Sir

「所以這就是你的小秘密？約了我還帶上潤滑油？真是個讓人驚喜的公主。」Jason把Tim壓在湖邊的其中一棵樹幹上，胸膛扺在男生窄小的後背上，讓自己沉浸在那股清新的檸檬香當中。他低頭吸吮男生敏感的後頸，把Tim舒服的悶哼逼出來。說實話Jason並沒有想到Tim竟然會在這裡給他拿出一瓶潤滑油，他本來甚至沒有想到在這裡和對方做愛。

Tim瞇起雙眼，讓自己的感官聚焦在吸血鬼的氣息上。雖然Jason的體溫沒有人類那麼高，但Tim還是可感覺到圍在他們身邊的氣溫正逐漸升高。「是的，我可是會把所有東西都準備妥當，不管有沒有必要也好。」Jason把潤滑油倒在指尖上之後，才把手探進Tim的內褲裡，找出前幾天才被他親自開發的穴口。

「好孩子，你就這麼想讓我插進去？想我操進你緊緻的肉穴，想我把精液射進你的體內，讓你的身體裡一直存我的精子？」聽到Jason在他耳邊低喃的說話，Tim不得不咬著嘴巴才能抑制想要呻吟的衝動。Jason就像是誘惑他沉淪的毒蛇一樣，至今Tim仍然不覺得要是換成其他人，他還會像現在一樣渴求對方。也許這是吸血鬼的一種能力，讓他腦海中只有他的身影，等時機適合的時候，他可能要問一下Jason，不過不是現在。

Tim踮著腳尖，抬高屁股讓Jason可以把指頭探得更深，再次被Jason侵入的感覺真好。「我沒有聽到回答。」Jason另一隻手探進Tim的衣服裡，帶著懲罰意味地捏上男生的乳頭，舌頭舔過敏感的耳背。「......是的......」男生的耳朵紅得灼熱，他並不習慣承認自己的感受，所以他只能吱唔地說了聲。吸血鬼優越的聽力當然能捕捉到男生的聲音，但仍然想聽到對方坦承的承認自己的欲望。

「你剛剛在說甚麼？」Jason刻意添加多一根指頭進肉穴中，曲起指尖準確地碰上敏感的G點。一時湧上的快感讓Tim的雙腿發軟，Jason馬上用手撈在男生的胸前，把他抱緊在懷中。Tim的額角和雙手都抵在樹幹上，微長的黑髪在後頸上散落，露出剛才被Jason吸吮出一個紅印的後頸。

「回答我，Baby Bird。」雖然身上還穿著衣服，但Jason知道男生的身體會泛起一層色彩的紅暈。「是的......」Jason的手指把Tim操弄得很舒服，他意亂情迷地回覆他的說話，腦袋不太能思考對方的話。「是甚麼？」雖然Tim已經承認自己想要Jason，但後者不滿足於此，他想聽到男生說出口，所以他又再在Tim的體內多加一隻手指。

「我想你插進來......然後射滿我......」當Tim把這話說完之後，他懷疑自己的心臟要跳出來。不知是快感還是羞恥所致，發軟的雙腿使他只得靠著Jason的臂彎支撐，才不會跌在地上。「好孩子。」得到滿意的回覆，Jason不再壞心眼地欺負Tim，終於解開腰間的皮帶，把褲子向下拉，好讓自己早已硬透的陰莖拿出來。

Tim的甬道被他弄得濕軟，Jason才把他指頭抽出來，扯下男生的褲子。月色照在Tim的屁股上，少年的股瓣算不上豐滿，可Jason卻意外地沉迷這個手感。他的雙手分別放在男生的股瓣上，色情地把它們分開兩邊，露出正貪婪地張張合合的粉穴。Jason用早已被自己前列腺打濕的龜頭小心地在Tim的穴口中打轉，感覺到男生的小洞努力地想吞下他的陽具。

「這個時候應該說甚麼？」Jason本以為自己已經收斂了戲弄對方的心，可當他看到對方正在自己的懷中顫抖，就像等待被大灰狼吃掉的小紅帽一樣，乖巧地服從自己的指令時，他無法壓抑想要支配對方的衝動。他不覺得這是一個好的現象，但他現在無法讓自己在意這點。Tim就像他的慾望化身，而他將會佔有他。

男生已經無法考慮羞恥心的重量，他只想讓Jason插進他空虛的小洞裡。「Please......Jason...Fuck me please, **_SIR_**.......」Tim不知道最後的音節對Jason的理智造成多大的衝擊，如果Jason是個人類的話，他會用屏住了氣息來形容現在的感受，可他不是。他現在只感覺到眼前一片紅，吸血鬼的佔有欲同時溢上心頭。他想要讓男生染上他的味道。不，不是「想」，而是「會」。

雖然Jason幾近被自己的佔有欲控制，但他強迫自己保持理性。他知道這是Tim第二次做愛，就算他想對男生做出很多色情不已的事情，他仍然會小心地對待Tim，不希望自己會傷害對方。不過這不代表他可以控制從胸腔發出的咕嚕聲，殊不知這似是野獸般地呼嚕讓Tim更是顫抖。

Jason緩慢地把陰莖推進Tim的後穴中，甬道瞬間緊絞住他的碩大。Tim張大嘴巴，用力地呼吸，好讓自己可以放鬆下來。「好，Timmy，做得很好。放鬆點，記得之前你是怎樣被我操的嗎？......對，你可以被插進去的，好孩子......」Tim攥緊樹幹的指尖用力得發白，他差點忘了Jason的尺寸有多傲人，儘管有過一次經驗，可他少不免還是緊張起來。在Jason沙啞的聲音引導下，男生慢慢地放鬆下來，吸血鬼的讚美讓他融化，心中蕩著一股自豪的暖意。

直到Jason的胯下貼上Tim的大腿時，Tim終於呼出那不知何時屏住的氣息。他可以感覺到體內火熱的巨物正興奮地跳動，能夠感受到每條泛起的青筋。因為他們的身高差，Tim不得不稍微踮起腳好讓Jason可以進得更深。男生覺得自己的後穴被撐開，這時才發現他想念這種感覺－－被Jason填滿。

Tim很快就不滿足於只把插入的感覺，試探地搖罷腰肢，扭過頭看向身後的Jason，意外地望到對方同樣寫滿情慾的臉龐。得到暗示的Jason攥緊了Tim的屁股，後者確信明天仍然會看見吸血鬼在他股瓣上留下的痕跡，他閉上眼眸，把自己交給了對方。

Jason謹慎地抽出肉棒，看著Tim粉色的穴肉因為太緊而隨著他的動作露出來，不由得暗自低罵了一聲Fuck。他又再把陰莖推回溫暖的甬道中，來回好幾次後，感覺到後穴深處開始放鬆時，他終於不再忍耐慾望，用力地抽插Tim的小穴。

「啊......唔...Jason.......哈......」隨著他的動作，Tim也被逼出斷斷續續的喘息。他知道這個地方沒有其他人，可畢竟他們是在野外，Tim不敢放肆地吐出呻吟聲。這太......放蕩了，即使他是那個帶上潤滑油的人，但他沒有料想過他們會在無人的湖邊做愛。彷彿讀出他內心的想法，Jason伏下身，再次讓胸腔覆在Tim的後背上，鼓勵似地在男生耳邊吐舌低語：「來吧，好孩子......叫出來，就像之前一樣，這裡沒有其他人......你想當我的好男孩是嗎？」

吸血鬼的氣息打在男生的耳窩上，讓Tim的毛孔都要立起來。沙啞的聲音直達人類的心臟上，撩撥他的心弦。比他的腦袋先行一步，Tim的身體服從地回應Jason的話：「是的......想當...嗯.....你的......啊...好男孩......」當Tim放下了自己的堅持，讓甜而不膩的呻吟聲呼出的時候，他再也止不住呻吟聲。

Jason沒有說甚麼，但Tim感覺到埋在他體內的陰莖漲大了一圈，抽插的力度變大。Jason的薄唇一直親吻他灼熱的皮膚，殊不知他親吻過的每個地方都會使Tim的體溫升高。吸血鬼的大手把Tim的其中一隻手拉到他們交合的地方，指引著男生的指尖輕撫過被撐開的穴口。再用他的大手握著Tim的手，把男生的手握著Tim自身被忽略的陰莖上，握著他的手為Tim套弄早也硬起來的堅挺。

「乖，就像個好男孩一樣摸摸自己。」Tim可以聽見Jason的話，他的手無力地上下套弄敏感的陰莖。「不准在我射滿你之前射出來。」他的命令讓Tim略帶委屈地抽了下鼻子，後穴被火熱的陽具抽插著，每一下都蹭在他的敏感點上，自身的青莖也正被握著。雙重快感讓Tim深知自己不能再撐多長時間，可是他現在並不想反抗Jason，只得聽從地點點頭。

這向Tim迎面以來的快感，使男生的眼眶中溢滿舒服的生理淚水，而Jason在他耳邊低喃著下流的話更是把他推得更高。「你喜歡這樣？喜歡我在外面操你？」除了呻吟之外，Tim不知道自己還可以說甚麼，他只能胡亂地點點頭，惹得對方在他身後輕笑。「My, my. My liitle baby slut.....你想我在人們面前操你嗎？讓他們知道你是我的小婊子......讓你咖啡店的朋友看著我怎樣操你？」

想到這個可能性，Tim不禁驚慌地瞪大了眼睛，說實話被人看到他們做愛這個想法對他來說並沒有太大所謂，可是他不想被他的朋友知道。於是他搖著頭說不，聲音帶著哭腔的輕顫。「別擔心，我討厭分享，你是我的。只屬於我的好男孩，Baby Bird。」Tim大概需要為吸血鬼充滿佔有欲的言論感到緊張，可是他卻只感到無比的安心。

「Yes......Yours...ahh...Only yours......」他的話讓Jason再次加快了抽插的速度，Tim可以聽到身後開始傳來低聲的喘息。這時Tim再也無法承受過多的快感，膝蓋發軟，不能再踮起腳尖迎合Jason的動作。不過Jason沒打算放過他，雙手放在Tim的盆骨上，輕鬆地把他撈起來，繼續以最舒適的角度享用他的男孩。Tim蹬著腳尖，勉強地讓它們可以觸碰到地面。

Jason又一次開口說話：「Timmy，我要射了，我要填滿你的小穴。」Tim的後穴下意識地咬緊了體內的肉棒，微啟的粉唇懇求似地低語：「Please......Fill me up......」吸血鬼加快了他的速度，低吼著把溫熱的精液射進Tim的體內。這一次他並沒有在高潮的時候吸Tim的血，畢竟他在今天已經吸了一遍，不想增加Tim的身體負擔。

Tim還來不及感受被內射的感覺，Jason便把其中一隻手放在男生仍然硬著的陰莖上，富有技巧地上下套弄它。男生舒服得不住渾身痙攣，舒服地呻吟。Jason沒有抽出剛射滿Tim體內的陽具，把自己的精液堵在肉穴裡。仍然半硬的陰莖輕輕地在Tim的穴中抽插，他板過男生的臉，讓嘴巴幾乎貼在不斷吐出呻吟的粉唇上，沙啞地命令道：「Cum for me and scream my fucking name, like a good little slutty baby boy do.」

男生的身體再次比他的腦袋先一步行動，他高聲地喊出Jason的名字，被對方握住的陰莖在聽到對方命令的同時，把精液射到地上。不等Tim緩過氣來，Jason便就像是要連Tim的呼吸也要掠奪似地，迫不及待地用薄唇封住男生的粉唇。

Jason的舌頭侵進Tim溫熱的口腔中，霸道地舔過他嘴巴裡的每一吋地方，彷彿在標記自己的領地似般。來不及吞嚥地津液自他們的嘴角滑下來，但他們絲毫不介意，他們在意的只有和對方熱情的親吻。不知維持事後的親密多久，二人才願意停下來。

吸血鬼終於把軟下的陰莖拔出來，靈敏的耳朵捕捉到那輕聲的「啵」，眼眸盯著暫時合不朧的粉穴滴出屬於他的白濁。Jason覺得自己可以再來一發，他已經釋放過的陰莖因為眼前的美景而跳動了一下，但他知道人類已經很疲倦了，他甚至懷疑Tim現在就可以睡著。

Jason先把Tim的褲子拉好，才把自己的褲子穿好。毫不猶豫地把男生轉過身來，雙臂一張便把他抱在懷裡。在看見Tim皺著眉頭的時候，Jason也挑起眉頭看著對方：「甚麼？」Tim不太自然地扭動屁股，語帶不滿地回應：「你射得太多，現在內褲濕透了。」他的抱怨讓Jason不住洋洋得意地笑，成功收獲男生的一瞪。「噢，別這樣看我，再這樣我現在又想來一次了。」這話一半是玩笑，一半是認真，Tim讓他感覺回到了16歲的時候，像個性慾高漲的毛頭小子一樣。

暗藍色的雙眸緩緩地眨動，不知道是因為緊張還是興奮，Jason不得不低頭親上他的眼簾。「回去吧，公主。你家在哪裡？」大概是被抱得太舒服加上高潮的餘韻所致，Tim打了個呵欠才有點迷糊地報出他的地址。從Jason胸腔不自然的起伏中，Tim確信對方在笑，可是他現在累得懶去作出反應。在Jason捧著他的屁股把他抱起來，走回電單車的時候，他一下便入睡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近AO3的車很多都是32，不吃Jay受的我難受死了
> 
> 於是這篇車，越開越有D/S的感覺.....errrrrrr
> 
> 但是這篇野外車寫得很開心哈哈哈
> 
> 畢竟這篇本來只打算寫吸血鬼Jason AU的PWP，所以肉應該會寫得挺多的嗯
> 
> 接下來周日又要更新JayTim Spookober 題目，接下來題目是：喪屍！
> 
> 周日見！


	11. 不，他不是我的男朋友／No, he is not my boyfriend.

接下來的半個月就像進入了一個常規似，Jason會去咖啡店接Tim下班，Tim會讓Jason吸血，他們會去吃晚飯。有時候他們會去Jason的巢穴，有時候他們會去Tim的家，有時候他們會有夜間活動，有時候他們就抱著對方睡覺。Conner還是對於Jason的存在不理不睬(Jason理解的，他真的理解原因的。)，同時Bart則已經認可了Jason和Tim的關係。雖說Tim一直否認他們是在談戀愛，但是Bart會擺出一副「我懂的」的表情看著他。

Conner和Bart都是Tim的好朋友，只是他們都不是Gotham本地人，有些玩笑他們可能不懂。Conner是和他的記者養父Clark Kent，因為工作關係，一家人從Metropolis調派到Gotham，而Bart是和他那當Central City的警察法醫學的表哥Barry Allen搬到Gotham。先不說Jason是個不知活了多長時間的吸血鬼，至少他住在Gotham，他固然比他們更懂得Tim說到關於Gotham的事情。

說到這點，Tim最近問的問題越來越少，涉及到吸血鬼的事情他已經了解得七七八八，於是他們的話題更傾向於日常，逐漸變得更為私人。Tim也是慢慢地了解到Jason的生世︰他是大概在80年前成為吸血鬼的。他當時日子潦倒，在犯罪巷苛且偷生。直到他23歲那年被街頭上的一隻吸血鬼，差點被牠吸得失血至死。碰巧當時一隻元老和他的伴侶正好在城內，他們把危殆的Jason帶回他們的莊園，為了保障他的性命，把他轉化成吸血鬼。

不知是幸運還是不幸，在Jason成為吸血鬼後，他的生活才好起來。家族的元老把他當成兒子一樣，盡量把能夠提供給他的給予他。可是吸血鬼畢竟是超自然生物，並非人類。偶爾Jason會怨恨他的元老把他變成吸血鬼，而他們都不是會表達自己感情的人，所以他們的關係頗為緊張。直到20年前元老的伴侶生下了一個兒子之後，成為了Jason離開的契機。

Jason可以嗅到懷中的Tim身上傳出一陣苦澀的味道，他暗自在心中罵了一句，他並沒有打算讓Tim難過起來。說實話這不是Jason的本意，但他沒有想到自己會對這個人類男孩產生了感情，可是一切似乎那麼理所當然，喜歡這個既不害怕自己，又願意親近自己，還流對他露出關心的男生。換著是別人問他這種事情，他肯定絕口不提，可是當Tim問道的時候，他無法自制地把能說的都和他說。要是他不清楚的話，也許他會以為Tim才是可以控制他行為的吸血鬼。

他知道Tim只是對吸血鬼的事情感到好奇，畢竟他是個聰明且好學的男生，並不是真的對他這個吸血鬼個體有興趣，也不會喜歡上自己，所以他也沒有打算為了自己的心意說甚麼。Jason不想在Tim的身上聞到清新的檸檬味以外的味道，所以當他得知Tim為了他的遭遇而散發出難過的苦澀味時，他的身體先一步動起來，低頭在男生的後頸親吻數口，後者馬上往他懷裡縮得更近。

今天他們沒有想要做的想法，把Tim送回家之後，他說想要一起看電影，所以他把他留下來了。雖說他們是在看電影，但二人的心思都不怎麼放在電影身上，更多是在意和對方於沙發上抱在一起聊天。「你獨自一個生活了20年？在不太願意吸人血的情況下？」之前Jason有跟他說過他們見面的那個晚上，他會失控地吸他的血的原因。那時他一段長時間沒有吸血，之前在家裡準備的血袋也已經沒有庫存。他大概已經五六天沒有吸血，而他遇到的人都不願被他吸血，所以他把他們的記憶抹去便離開。導致他差點餓死街頭，直到Tim主動靠近，才激發他求生本能去吸血。

「是的，而我現在遇到你。」說出的情話讓Tim身上若有似無的苦澀味道消散，Jason的鼻子再次被熟悉的檸檬味包圍，還帶著一絲甜美的蜜桃香味。「就我善良，願意成為你的私人血袋。」聽到他的說話，Jason抱在他腰間上的雙手摟得更緊，沒有發現自己的語氣中藏著一絲佔有欲︰「嗯哼，我的。」Tim任由Jason把自己的腦袋埋在他的頸窩間，他知道Jason總是會聞他身上的味道。有時候男生覺得吸血鬼更像是一隻大型犬，動動鼻子就在嗅他身上的氣味。

「我的血有這麼香嗎？」這個問題Tim一直以來都想要知道，可是他經常忘記問對方。忙著汲取男生香氣的Jason捨不得把鼻子拿開，聲音被埋著有些變調︰「可能因為你不害怕，你的血總是特別甜……而且我可以嗅到你的感受，這才是我喜歡的味道。」Jason不為自己被發現偷聞Tim一事而感到羞恥，反而毫不在意地向對方解釋。

Tim沒有想到吸血鬼還有這種技能，好奇地握住Jason微涼的手問︰「你還可以做到這樣的事情？那我聞起來是甚麼味道的？」這段時間他已經習慣了Jason微涼的體溫，甚至有點上癮。「大部分時間，在你看見我的時候聞起來像檸檬一樣，很清新，只有你有這樣的味道，代表你很開心。那聞起來真的很好，而且知道你看見我的時候很開心，這種感覺……你知道，很好。」Tim翻了下白眼︰「我沒有那麼開心。」但他的內心仍然為了Jason的說話泛起了暖意。

「那麼那小部分時間呢？」從後背傳來的輕微震動，Tim已經知道Jason肯定要說甚麼奇怪的話。「小部分時間聞起來像我。」Tim拍一下Jason的手背，惹得吸血鬼不住在他耳邊笑了起來。「不，你聞起來一直都很香，無論到哪裡我都可以聞得到。」Jason親暱地輕咬Tim的肩膀，並沒有把獠牙露出來，滿意地看著自己咬出一個紅印才放開對方。

這個晚上他們就在沙發上入睡，Jason的手一整晚沒有放開抱著Tim的手，牢牢地把男生鎖在懷裡，就像生怕懷中的人會消失不見一樣。直到早上起來，Jason睜眼便看到昨天在Tim的肩膀上咬的痕跡不存在了，還沒睡醒的他下意識地咬在男生雪白的肩上，吸了好幾口血之後，又把獠牙收起來舔一下傷口。感受到兩個小傷口癒合之後，又在昨天的位置上輕咬出一個相同的紅印。

「Jason……」Tim低喘著醒過來，眼神有點迷離，軟糯的聲音仍帶著濃烈的睡意︰「我等下還要上班…嗯……」Jason瞄了眼時鐘，還有大概45分鐘左右便要把Tim送到咖啡店，還得給他準備早飯和帶他去洗澡。時間有些勉強，不過要是等下開電單車的時候，稍微用一下吸血鬼能力的話，毫無困難。

「那看來我們的動作得快一點了，我們可不想你遲到，對嗎？」大腦還沒完全清醒過來的Tim朦朧地點點頭，沒太懂Jason所說的話，不過下意識地同意他的話。「大腿用力，是的，就是這樣。」Jason的聲音在引領他的動作，他夾緊了Jason的碩大，讓對方可以使用他的雙腿。隨著吸血鬼的動作，他們的兩根互相磨蹭對方的，讓Tim不得不張開嘴巴呼氣。

不知道過了多久，二人終於攀到頂峰，在Jason沙啞的命令下︰「Come for me, Baby Bird.」Tim眼前一白，二人的同時灑在沙發上。Jason因為Tim打了個呵欠而不住輕笑，等男生緩過氣來，便一氣呵成地幫他洗澡並給他做份簡單的早餐，當然少不免在途中偷親對方很多口。當Tim吃完早餐之後，他終於完全醒過來，看了眼時間便給Jason一個不認同的眼神。

「OKOK，這是我的錯，不過我不會讓親愛的Timbo遲到的。」Jason拉著Tim的手，在手背上的關節烙下一吻。他確實兌現他的承諾，畢竟他可是有超能力的吸血鬼。在大白天人流太多，不方便讓他直接把車停在咖啡店前，否則他人就會看到一輛電單車憑空出現在面前。所以，他取而代之把電單車停到咖啡店後門的巷子裡。在Tim下車準備回到店裡的時候，Jason把他拉到他的擁抱裡，只是他們沒有看到有人神色陰沈不定地看著他們。

Tim大概猜想到Jason想要做甚麼，於是他側著腦袋，讓吸血鬼可以有更多空間可以埋在他的頸窩間。「還剩五分鐘了，今天晚上要和他們去酒吧，不用來找我。」聽到他後面的話，Jason馬上把他摟得更緊，幾乎想把男生揉進體內般。Jason無比想開口問Tim到底要去哪裡喝酒，可他沒有立場去詢問，這不是他應該管的事情。說到底他們現在也許相處挺不錯，但並不是情侶關係，Jason沒有資格。

不過這不代表他不能展示出他的佔有欲，所以他在今天早上咬出紅印的位置上，再次用力地咬了一口，惹得Tim吃痛的哼了聲。雖然Jason並沒有露出獠牙，但是他力度之大足以讓Tim流血，於是他順口把血舔掉，也好讓傷口趕緊癒合。Jason欣賞地看著他的傑作，滿意地想就算晚上他的咬痕消失，紅印還沒那麼快消掉。吸血鬼的特性讓他的胸腔發出滿足的呼嚕聲，嘴巴不自覺地吐出了一個詞︰「Mine。」

聽到他的話，Tim翻了個白眼，可是嘴角卻勾起一個笑容。「又不是我去酒吧就能隨意會看到像你一樣的人。我要走了，Jason。」Jason哼聲示意自己聽見了，終於願意放開懷中的男生。「給我一個吻我就讓你走，公主。」Tim嘆了口氣，輕聲嘟嚷一句多大了，但還是順從地踮起腳在Jason的臉上親一口。

Jason馬上不滿地瞇眼看著Tim，二話不說就給他倒數︰「三、二……」不等Jason倒數完，Tim馬上在吸血鬼的薄唇上親吻一口。他記得上一次Jason開始倒數結束還未做到他要求的事情時，他得到的懲罰讓他第二天幾乎無法走路。Jason的大手不輕不重地在Tim的臀上拍一下，對這個過於簡單的親吻嗤之以鼻。「以後再和你算，Timothy。我答應不會讓你遲到的。」Tim嚥了口津液，垂下眼簾︰「Yes, Sir.」

當Tim從後門進入咖啡店的時候，他看到提著垃圾準備去扔的Conner。Tim在心裡咋舌，他沒有想到會被Conner看見。不過他只是朝他笑著打招呼便去準備上班。在收銀機前Bart已經在工作，所以Tim自然不過地為客人調製咖啡。直到上班高峰已經過去，Bart走到他身邊，怪裡怪氣地壓低聲音說︰「Tim，你脖子上的咬痕好明顯哦。」Tim馬上用手捂住被Jason咬了好幾遍的脖子，血液不住往臉上湧，一時語塞不知該說甚麼。

「是你的男朋友咬的嗎？」Bart的話讓Tim下意識地反駁︰「不，他不是我的男朋友。」可這句話連他自己也開始覺得沒有甚麼說服力，始終礙於Jason的身份，他不能和他們解釋這是在研究吸血鬼。剛從後門回來的Conner看著他們，皺著眉頭說︰「Clark說最近有很多少年少女失蹤，有些失蹤者被看到和陌生人走了，你確定你的『朋友』真的沒有問題？」Conner的手搭在Tim的肩膀上，有些擔心地捏捏他的肩膀，Tim回搭他的手。

「Jason不會傷害我的。」這半個月的相處讓他知道Jason不會傷害他，他對此有信心。Conner揉揉眉心︰「我只是不想你受傷。」Tim給他報以一個微笑︰「我知道，不用擔心。」Bart看著他們，似乎是想到甚麼，也參與了對話︰「最近Barry很忙碌，我有些好奇所以翻了一下資料。好像有一部分失蹤者的脖子上有奇怪的咬痕，而他們的身體就像是被抽空一樣，內臟衰竭。我感覺這像是吸血鬼所做似的。」

聽到Bart的話，Tim馬上笑著回應︰「這世界上怎麼可能有吸血鬼，Bart。」這是個謊言，他快和Jason睡了一個月，而對方幾乎每天都會吸他的血。Tim知道無論是誰在做這種事情，也不可能是Jason做的，他確定。肯定是在城內有其他吸血鬼開始狩獵人類，他大概應該和Jason說一下這件事。不過當下他不能讓Bart多想，至少不能讓人們知道吸血鬼的存在。這不僅會為人類帶來恐慌，更會對Jason產生生命危險。不，他不能讓這種事情發生。

Jason對他來說很重要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剛搬了一會家好累喔，明天還要繼續哈哈哈
> 
> 終於開始要進入劇情了嘿


	12. 你怎麼在這裡？／Why are you here?

對於Tim來說，酒吧仍然不是他喜歡去的地方，可是你總不能讓一群正常的年輕人去泡圖書館，對吧？所以在他們下班以後，連同幾個高中同學一起到不遠的一家酒吧。在裡面喝酒的Tim人在但心不在，也許是因為這段時間的習慣，他的思緒一直飄到Jason的身上。他坐在吧檯邊上，獨自看著正在舞池中狂歡的朋友們。

他想像著如果Jason在這裡的話，他到底會在這裡做甚麼？也許Jason會用一隻手環在Tim的肩上，把他摟到自己身邊，帶著涼意的手會掃過他的後背，那雙會說話的湖水綠眼眸會玩味地看著他。薄唇會勾起似有若無的笑容，就算唇瓣貼上他的嘴巴仍能感覺到Jason嘴角的弧度。Jason會讓Tim看向他，不讓他把視線投到其他人身上。在這半個月的相處之中，他早就觀察出對方的行為習性。

可能跟Jason的經歷有關，或是由於他的吸血鬼特性，Jason的佔有欲可能是Tim認識的人當中最強的。他們在街上的時候，吸血鬼從不會讓Tim遠離他一步距離。手總會搭在他身上，嘴巴也會無意識地親吻Tim。要是Jason發現有人在看著Tim的話，這些小舉動會越發明顯，如同宣示主權般。

「Hey, gorgeous. Wanna Drink?」一個黑髮的女生走到Tim的面前，她穿著一條黑色的吊帶緊身裙，裙子只夠勉強蓋著她大腿上的兩片肉。Tim不太會拒絕別人，也想不到有甚麼原因去拒絕一個女孩子，於是他接過了女生給他的飲料，勾出一個笑容︰「當然，謝謝您的飲料。」Tim抿了口威士忌，雖然他可以喝下這強烈的酒精，但不代表他喜歡喝，所以他很快又把杯子放下來。

黑髮女生坐在他旁邊的空椅子上，纖巧的手充滿暗示地放在Tim的大腿上，卻故作神秘地說︰「你可以喊我Acheron。」她看上去大概是二十出頭一樣，可是她的語氣和動作似乎是個老練不已的人。Tim感覺有些奇怪，不過他選擇把這疑惑壓下去︰「我是Timothy。」Acheron給了他一個邪魅的笑容，俯上前湊到Tim的頸窩間，看到Jason早上在他脖子上留下的痕跡︰「這可是個不小的咬痕。」Tim輕咳兩聲，試圖掩飾他的尷尬。

「要把你家裡的小野貓拋開一夜，和我找點樂趣嗎？」她的聲音像是有魔力似的，Tim想要拒絕她的建議，他沒有打算和Jason以外的人找樂趣。可是他的嘴巴卻意外地背叛了他︰「好的。」沒有來得及和他的朋友們道別，Tim便已經跟從她的腳步從後門離開了酒吧。Acheron的力氣比Tim想像中或是預計的要大，一下子就被她推到紅磚牆上。

他可以看到現在她的眼睛變成了酒紅色，這也是Tim終於明白一切不對勁的感覺是從何而來，她是一隻吸血鬼，就像Jason一樣。「你的主人對你真好，居然敢讓這麼香甜的血袋到處亂跑。」現在他可以感覺到，她的手同樣沒有溫度，比Jason的溫度還要低，可是卻讓他感到墜入冰窟似。他並不希望被其他吸血鬼吸血，在心底裡他早就有一部分深知自己是屬於Jason的。

「即使你身上染滿別的吸血鬼的味道，仍然無法阻擋你自己本身的味道，好香。」Acheron把Tim的衣領拉開，腦袋靠在Tim的脖子間聞著，刻意在Jason的咬痕旁張開嘴巴，準備咬下去。Tim知道吸血鬼在剛嚐到血液的時候，會分散數秒注意力。他不知道他的小方法是否有效，但是他希望至少接下來的行為至少可以為他爭取幾秒逃跑機會。

熟悉的刺痛傳來的一瞬，趁著Acheron分散注意力的一刻，Tim一下便用鑰匙劃在她的腰間。感謝上帝，他家門的鑰匙是銀製的。再次感謝上帝，她似乎對銀器足夠敏感會讓她猛然往後退。不敢再多想，Tim迅速把衣領拉好，逃回酒吧裡面找他的朋友們，決定今天和他們一起離開。他突然想起Conner和Bart早些時間和他說的話︰吸血鬼在酒吧獵食。現在他已經親身體驗到這點，或是……他更早就已經體驗到了？

他和Jason也是在酒吧中遇見的，假如……不，他了解Jason，對方不會對他做出這種事情的，是嗎？可是他無法解釋為甚麼自己在這半個月裡為甚麼會如此順從，願意成為吸血鬼的專屬血袋，甚至和對方做出很多難以啟齒的事情。對於Jason來說，他到底是甚麼地位？Tim咬著下唇，沒有人注意到他剛才的小缺席，還好Acheron並沒有回來酒吧當中。

這段時間他一直自認為了解Jason，可是實際上他對對方的了解有多深，深得願意把自己交出去？然而無可否認，Jason對他確實不像是想要欺騙他的樣子，還是只是Tim單方面的錯覺蒙蔽了自己的判斷呢？他不想再細思，僅只這個想法足以讓他難受，胸腔和肚子裡的東西都混在一起。於是他再點了杯威士忌，把它一喝而盡，走到朋友那邊去一同跳舞。

那色彩斑斕的燈光加上酒精的影響讓Tim有點迷糊，各種男男女女在他面前晃過，他卻無法將Jason從他的腦海中趕走，這讓Tim更懊惱。他決定今天晚上不和吸血鬼聯繫，或者他需要一點時間思考這段時間郝發生的事情。在他不遠處的Conner不消片刻便察覺到Tim的異常，男生看上去似乎已經醉倒，卻仍舊堅持地隨著音樂擺動肢體。這不是Tim平常會做的事情，Conner決定直接把Tim帶回家裡休息。

Tim嘗試拒絕Conner的好意，可是最終他點頭，讓好友把他帶回家。不擅長喝酒的他被酒精影響得無法直直地思考，甚至無法好好地走路。只得把手搭到Conner的肩上，讓對方把手環在自己的腰上，靠在好友的身軀讓他半抱半拉的把他帶回去。習慣了Jason的體溫和擁抱他的力度之後，即使不帶任何意味，但長時間擁抱會讓Tim覺得渾身不對勁。

直到Conner把他放到床上之後，他才放鬆下來，Conner的體溫比Jason的要高，觸碰他的力度也太輕，彷彿他是個易碎品一樣。坐在床邊的Conner用手掃過Tim臉頰上的髮絲，小心地用指腹描繪Tim的臉蛋。Tim不是不知道Conner對他有好感，只是這種感覺不是相互的，Tim只把他當成是好朋友，所以他們從來沒有提及此事。

「我很抱歉，Kon……」Tim脫口而出，他們足夠熟悉對方，就算不把話中的意思挑明，也可以理解對方的說話。他看到Conner的眼中變得悲傷，可沒有絲毫意外，彷彿早就準備過這天的到來。他收回他的手，勉強地擠出一個微小的弧度。「你甚麼也沒有做錯，不用對我說抱歉。」感情是無法逼迫出來，不是所有感情都是雙向的。就算再喜歡一個人，也不代表對方會對自己有好感。Conner早就領略到，所以他從不在Tim身上尋找甚麼，只想看著男生活得幸福，保護他不被傷害。

「我們還能當朋友嗎？」Tim有些猶豫地說，畢竟他剛剛才拒絕了喜歡自己一段時間的好友。「當然，沒有東西會被改變，你永遠是我的好朋友。」Conner揉揉Tim的腦袋之後，又繼續說︰「我走了，Tim。你自己一個人沒有問題嗎？」Tim點點頭，看著得到回應的Conner帶著落寞的氣息離開之後，用被子裹住自己。今晚發生的事情有點多︰他被另一頭吸血鬼咬了，把Conner的希望扼殺了，更多的是……他開始質疑Jason的目的，還有自己最近的行為也因為吸血鬼的出現，而變得不像自己。

到底Jason對他做了甚麼？這是否吸血鬼的能力之一？

「發生甚麼事？」熟悉的聲音傳進Tim的耳朵裡，馬上吸引了Tim的注意。男生把腦袋從被子裡探出來，果不其然是他現在最不想看到的吸血鬼先生。Jason站在窗戶前，皺起眉頭看著床上的男生。「Tim？」其實不需要Tim的回答，他的味道已經可以回答他的問題。Jason稍微吸了口氣，聞到的味道讓他眉頭鎖得更深，本來他想等待Tim自己開口，不過那些味道讓Jason無法不直接詢問。

Jason大步走到床邊，那不喜歡的氣味變得更重。「咖啡店那個男的在這裡。」這句話是陳述句，Tim沒有聽漏他語氣中的一絲黑暗。不過他太疲倦去好好回應對方的話，因此他只是嗯了一聲確認對方的話。「而你現在聞上去很難過，是他做了些甚麼嗎？」Tim可以說出他在對方的語氣中聽出克制，知道Jason在壓下自己的情緒，嘗試保持輕柔的語氣說話。

Tim的內心不想回應Jason的話，可是身體似乎違背了他的想法。他搖搖頭，輕聲地說︰「不，他甚麼也沒有做。」不知有心還是無意，Jason坐到剛才Conner坐著的位置之上，同樣也伸出手撫過Tim的臉頰。微涼的大手和熟悉的力度讓Tim下意識地側過腦袋，好讓自己可以把臉龐貼到Jason的手上。「有事情在困擾你，Baby Bird。」

在他意識到Jason不打算放過這個話題的一刻，男生把那個「不」字吞回肚子內，隔了好幾秒才吐出一句︰「我只是和他說了抱歉，沒有更多。」Tim希望Jason不要聞出正在有事隱瞞他的味道，Conner的事情固然對他有所影響，可現在真正讓他有如此心情的人是眼前的吸血鬼，而對方懵然不知。

即使沒有吸血鬼技能，Tim也可以看到Jason放鬆下來，眉心不再緊鎖，肩膀也沒有直得僵硬。Jason自然不過地躺到Tim的旁邊，把男生擁在懷裡。Tim向熟悉不已的懷抱中靠過去，喃喃自語似地問︰「你怎麼在這裡？」Jason低頭在Tim的額上留下一吻後，突然渾身僵硬，鼻尖一直沿著Tim的脖子往肩膀上聞著。Tim暗叫不好，可已經來不及推開對方，Jason便已經把他的衣領拉開，露出早些時間被Acheron咬過的牙痕。

「誰咬的？在哪裡被咬的？」這一次Jason並沒有掩飾語氣中的佔有欲，Tim抬頭看向對方，映入眼中的是雙眼已經變成酒紅色，兩隻尖牙也已經展現在嘴邊的Jason。「她把我帶到酒吧後巷裡吸血，名字是Acheron。」當Tim說到最後數個字，Jason只見眼前一片紅。吸血鬼的本能使他無法控制對於Tim過盛的佔有欲，特別是他的潛意識已經把Tim當作為他的伴侶時候。

所有吸血鬼都知道不應該對其他吸血鬼的伴侶或是所有物下手，這是赤裸裸的挑釁。無論那個Acheron的目的是甚麼，這件事變得私人化。他會親手將她找出來，然後把她喉嚨撕碎。Jason一般會直接給Tim處理傷口，可不代表他願意直接處理其他吸血鬼留下的記號。他取而代之地用唾液沾濕指腹，然後抹到兩個小傷口上。

「你是怎樣逃脫的？」不是所有吸血鬼都像Jason一樣，他們大部份都不介意把人類吸乾。對於他們來說，人類的性命毫無用處，僅只是他們的食糧。Tim如實地告訴他是趁著她被銀鑰匙攻擊的瞬間跑走之後，Jason在Tim微啟的嘴巴上親吻一口，低聲地說︰「好孩子，你做得很好。」Jason的注意力似乎轉移到Tim的脖子上，在他自己咬過的位置上親吻數下，讓Tim馬上緊張地說︰「不，我今天不想要。」

「不用擔心，一下子就好。」大概仍然受到Tim被別的吸血鬼吸血這事影響，這次Jason沒有聽從他的想法，徑自咬在男生的脖子上。Jason並沒有吸很多血，但力度比平時大得要多，使Tim不住吃痛地低哼。他現在不想被吸血，為甚麼Jason不聽他的說話？

Jason親了口新留下的痕跡，便轉身離開Tim的床，沒有安撫的細碎親吻，也沒有舒適的緊擁，甚至連補充液也沒有為他做。「你要去哪裡？」他想讓Jason留在這裡，把他抱在懷中，讓他知道自己不只是Jason的糧食，對方是在意他的。「沒有人敢碰我的人，你是屬於我的，Timothy。我要去把她殺了。」沒等Tim說出「不」，Jason已經再一次從窗戶離開了，只有開啟的窗戶彰顯Jason曾經短暫到來的事實。

Tim不想讓Jason去殺戮，不管對方做了甚麼也好，他都不想聽到和自己睡的人會做出這樣的行為。可是無論Jason對他有多好，他似乎也不應該忽視一個事實——Jason是一頭吸血鬼。也Jason在玩膩以後，他不會再隱藏自己的本性，把他殺了。Tim大抵應該要盡快逃離Jason身邊，可光是想到離開Jason這個念頭，他便已經覺得無法呼吸。有些東西在阻止他，可他不知道那是否Jason的吸血鬼技能所致，讓他無法離開他。

到最後，Jason也沒有回答他的問題︰他怎麼在這裡？Tim知道Jason聽到他所的話，不確定他是忘記回答，還是選擇不回答。不管原因是甚麼，Tim最終還是不知道為甚麼Jason會突然闖進來，又馬上離開。就像他也不明白為甚麼Jason會和他繼續維持這怪異的關係，可能正如Acheron所說一樣，他不過是個會行走的香甜血袋。

他選擇不再去思考這個問題，在酒精的驅使下，他很快便入睡。Tim本以為Jason會在晚上再次偷溜進來，可是他沒有。明天沒有，後天同樣沒有。Jason沒有聯繫他，也沒有像之前半個月一樣幾乎每天接送他上下班。彷彿他從未出現過般，足夠讓Tim知道Jason已經玩膩了。

整整一個星期，只有Tim一個人，還有他無法理解的孤獨感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇劇情跑著跑著就和自己本身想的不一樣
> 
> 本身還想再甜蜜一會，結果？？？
> 
> 為甚麼會變成這樣？？？
> 
> 而且有關劇情的章節，字數也超出預期？？？？
> 
> 不説甚麼了，先去趕其他稿子！


	13. 我在這裡。／I'm here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道為甚麼自己每章越寫越長......  
> 明明一開始說一章大概2000字左右哈哈

Bart看出Tim這個星期總是心不在焉，而且他的男朋友最近也沒有來找他，就算是不經世事的他也可以看出不對勁的地方。「Tim，你還好嗎？」趁店裡人流不多，他們在員工休息室休息的時候，Bart終於找到機會可以和Tim談談這個事情。「我很好，怎麼了嗎？」Tim條件反射地迅速回應，神情看不出任何端倪。  
  
可是Bart知道他並沒有他說的那麼好，眼眶下的陰影越發明顯，偶爾和男生聊天的時候，他會不知道話題的方向，笑容也不常再展露出來。「是和你的男友分手了嗎？」也許這樣問不太好，可是他們是朋友，而Bart很重視和關心Tim，好朋友是允許詢問這種比較敏感的話題，對嗎？  
  
Tim勉強勾起笑容，笑意卻傳不到眼底。「如果不是男朋友的話，談不上分手。」這足以讓Bart知道Tim並不想提這個事情，於是他緊緊地抱著Tim，隔了好一段時間才放開男生。Bart一言不發地快速消失在他的面前，就像他沒有出現一樣，把拉下笑容的Tim留在休息室裡。  
  
他把手機拿出來，翻弄之前和Jason的聊天記錄，他已經一個星期沒有收到Jason的任何訊息了。他知道這只有兩個可能︰一、Jason已經玩膩，二、Jason可能受到重傷甚至是……死了。Tim確實還想要再看到Jason，可是他更不願知道對方受傷或是死了。特別是吸血鬼最後和他說的是，要去獵殺那頭吸了他血的女吸血鬼。  
  
雖然他剛剛和Bart說這不是分手，可是他不知道內心的痛楚從何而起，不明白為甚麼腦海裡只浮現出Jason的身影。他不認為自己喜歡上Jason，對於他們來說這段關係只限於互助，不是嗎？Tim讓Jason可以吸血，Jason讓Tim知道吸血鬼的事情，本應這般簡單。  
  
也許是Jason吸血所帶來的副作用，讓被吸血的人產生離不開他們的感覺；或者是Jason從未告訴他的特殊技能，讓他產生依賴；或許是Jason對他造成的影響所致，讓Tim關心他，想念他。  
  
到底Jason Todd對他做了甚麼？  
  
不過無論如何，Tim知道那半個月的小冒險已經過去了，他這輩子大概不會再看到Jason，現在他要做的只要把之前發生的事情埋葬好，把吸血鬼的事情吹散完風中。或是在等他年邁以後，可以把這些小經歷和他的子孫說，告訴他們吸血鬼是真的，要小心吸血鬼的存在。到時候，他們會把他當成有妄想症的老人嗎？還是說他現在已經在妄想，幻想這個世界有吸血鬼的存在，想像Jason是真實的？  
  
你是真實存在的嗎，Jason？  
  
Tim的手撫上Jason在離開前在他脖子上咬下地方，指腹輕壓仍帶著些腫痛的紅印。一般來說，Jason給他留下的印記會在一天內便消失，可是這次的……已經一個星期了，可是它仍然存在。雖說顏色不像剛被烙下時的紅，可現在仍然能以肉眼看出它的存在。這是其中一個證明Jason是真實存在的證據，也許吸血鬼留下這個痕跡，就是為了讓他的東西不要忘記自己的主人吧。男生深吸了口氣，依然不知道自己該如何反應，所以他再次把亂七八糟的想法放到一邊，不再想起Jason Todd。  
  
然而他回到家中準備休息的時候，命運就像和他開了一個大玩笑似的，當他已經決定把吸血鬼的事情遺忘時，命運把更多的吸血鬼送到他的面前。當他進門的時候，總感覺到有些不對勁。這個念頭很快便得以證實，他的房間中站住兩個打扮得似忍者的人，只露出一雙酒紅的雙眼。Tim愕在原地，不知該如何反應，手中只得緊握著鑰匙，希望至少還能保全自身。  
  
「你們為甚麼在這裡，離開我的家。」Tim配服自己聲音中沒有一些顫抖，事實是他感到害怕，眼前兩位不速之客就在原地一動也不動，死命地盯著他。他們甚麼也沒有說，只是把手上的針管拿出來，人類的眼睛根本跟不上他們的速度。他們一個自Tim的後背捉住他的雙手，另一個則毫不猶豫地把針管插到男生的脖上，把他的血液抽出來。現在他才知道當時可以攻擊到Acheron，完全歸咎於當時的幸運。  
  
Tim甚至沒有反抗的餘地，只能被他們緊緊地牢在原地抽血。他甚至無法考慮出現在這狀況的原因，只能思考他今天可能真的會死掉的這點。「Fucking hell, 滾開！」熟悉的聲音在窗戶的方向傳過來，然後Tim看到在自己身前正抽他血的吸血鬼，腦袋被砍掉瞬間掉落地上，冰冷的驅體倒在Tim的身上，冒出的血塊沾滿Tim的身體。身後本固定他動作的吸血鬼馬上消失，把還插在Tim頸上的針管拔掉之後，一下子便離開了。  
  
失去支撐的Tim馬上倒在地上，脖頸上沒有癒合的傷口還滴著鮮血。男生大口大口呼吸空氣，一手捂著跳得過荷的心臟，另一隻手則捂著脖子。他看不見眼前的景色，也聽不到身邊的聲音，然後連呼吸也似乎被勒住一樣。「Fuck，呼吸，鳥寶寶，吸氣。你可以聽見我的話嗎？」微涼的大手握住Tim的前臂，他知道這把聲音，他知道，是Jason。男生點點頭示意自己聽到他的聲音，雙手則捉住Jason的手，想要靠在他懷裡，可是那雙大手拒絕了他，把他定在原地。  
  
「哈…不……想…」Tim艱難地吐出這兩個字，他現在不想聽到Jason的聲音。不想聽從對方的說話，只想感受吸血鬼的存在。可是對方似乎不懂得他在說甚麼，只是依然握住Tim的手臂，指引他找回呼吸︰「聽著我的聲音，呼氣、吸氣、呼氣、吸氣……對，是的……好孩子。」Tim的求生本能蓋過了不想服從Jason的心，跟著Jason的節奏一同呼吸，直到可以慢慢以自己的節奏呼吸，雙手依舊抓在Jason的臂上。  
  
看著Tim可以自主呼吸之後，Jason終於把男生摟進懷裡，「你做得很好，鳥寶寶。」Jason低下頭，舔過Tim脖子上的傷口，大手輕拍在男生的後背上。Tim讓下巴抵在Jason的肩上，雙手攥緊吸血鬼的皮衣，繼續用力地呼吸。一時之間他們都沒有說話，就這樣擁抱著對方，互相感受久違的氣息。  
  
「你還好嗎，Tim？」Jason一雙大手正在梳理Tim的髮絲，把打結的地方梳順。Tim不想屈服，可是他的身體卻遺背他的意願，臂彎交叉環在吸血鬼的背後，讓自己可以在他的懷中埋得更深。事實上，他不好，滿肚子的問題讓他幾乎要吐出來，可是有些不知名的情緒在阻止他詢問。Tim認為自己無需向Jason隱瞞自己，況且他知道Jason看得出他的不對勁，於是他只搖搖頭，卻不發一言。  
  
Jason無法洞悉Tim的想法，是的，他固然可以在男生的味道中聞到對方的情緒，可是就算是吸血鬼也沒有讀心的技能。他知道Tim正在被一些事情困擾，但要是他不想說的話，他也不會勉強他。「你想知道這個星期我發生甚麼了嗎？」Tim閉上眼睛點頭，他只想要事情變簡單。  
  
吸血鬼的手安撫地輕拍男生的後背，他放輕語氣，不想觸動男生緊繃的情緒︰「我要把清理好這裡，所以我先把你帶到我的巢穴裡，給你做補充液。在我處理這裡的時候，你可以去洗澡，然後在床上等我回來，這聽起來如何？」微涼的大手捧在Tim的臉上，借著月色Jason可以清楚看見男生的疲憊，眼窩的陰影，凹陷且蒼白的臉頰，脫皮的嘴巴。Jason不知道到底Tim經歷了甚麼，但無論如何，他可以肯定對方並沒有好好照顧自己。  
  
Jason憐惜地用大姆指描繪Tim的臉，像是對待易碎品一樣輕吻每一吋地方。他不願意看到Tim這個樣子，他那清新的檸檬味男孩子，這讓吸血鬼的心有一部分破碎了。「好。」Tim沒有甚麼選擇的餘地，這些闖進他家裡的忍者吸血鬼似乎有備而來，這可能是Acheron的報復？家裡顯然已經不再安全，於是他任由Jason把他抱回巢穴裡。  
  
當Jason把他帶到巢穴的時候，他讓自己窩在沙發上，等待Jason做好補充液。男生不想承認自己的軟弱，可是他卻無法讓自己放開Jason。先不說最近莫名其妙被名為Acheron的吸血鬼吸了血，還有兩隻忍者吸血鬼差點把他的血抽光，他真的以為自己會死掉。這兩次瀕死的經驗讓Tim著實不安，更多的是再加上Jason的事情，他只想重新當回一個普通的19歲正常高中生。  
  
在回Tim的住處之前，Jason確保在巢穴裡的Tim把補充液喝光，跪在Tim面前，好讓他們可以平視對方。「你可以自己一個人在這裡一會兒嗎？去洗個澡之類？」Tim凝視著那雙湖水綠的雙眼，頓了會，猶豫地問道︰「你會再次消失嗎？」此刻Jason知道Tim的憔悴和不安，不多不少都是由他造成的。他的身體比腦袋先反應過來，靠上前把Tim擁進懷裡，大手把男生的腦袋壓在自己的肩上，低頭在頭上不斷給他的男生親吻。  
  
「不，永遠不會了。」聽到他的說話後，Tim嘆口氣點點頭，這是Jason所需要的答案。他以最快的速度回到Tim的公寓，把忍者吸血鬼的屍體和頭顱帶走，瞬間到城外把它燒掉。縱使Jason想要盡快回家陪伴Tim，確保他的男生安然無恙，確定他不再受到困擾，就像他們剛認識之時般。

然而事情變得越來越奇怪，他打從一開始就知道Tim的氣味和普通人類的不太一樣，更要香甜。他今晚來找Tim的時候，並沒有想到看到這樣的局面，兩隻吸血鬼正在傷害Tim，後者看上去快要死去似的。他俐落地瞬間回到電單車上把大刀拿出來，一下便砍在入侵者的腦袋上。如果只有Jason的話，他不會在這種情況下花一秒時間離開Tim，可是只是徒手的話，還在他們手上的Tim會有危險，他必須要快速地處理這局面。

也許這些事情比他想的更要複雜，他不是不知道最近有些吸血鬼在獵殺人類，這行為也已經引起了獵人們的注意。獵人並不會在意吸血鬼本身是好是壞，只要是吸血鬼，在他們眼裡看上去都是大反派，他們會殺掉所有已知的吸血鬼。最近在Gotham市內無論是吸血鬼還是獵人的數量也逐漸變多，這對他來說並不是好事，加上現在他還要照顧Tim，他不太確定是否可以保全二人。

他收集了一些忍者的血液，說實話如果是涉及到忍者的話，十有八九和al Ghul家族離不開關係，可他們為甚麼突然對Tim有興趣？這大概涉及到他的知識盲點，看來他遲早也得回去莊園一趟。Jason盡快把一些需要的東西收集好，然後馬上回到自己的巢穴，在這種情況下離開Tim，每秒都是煎熬。

當他回到自己的巢穴時，Tim已經安靜地側躺在床上等待他。Jason可以嗅到Tim身上已經不再沾有惱人的吸血鬼血液味道，取而代之是他的沐浴露的味道，沾上血跡的衣服也脫下，換上Jason寬大的衣服。Tim其實有屬於自己的衣服在這裡，畢竟這段時間不時會在這裡睡過夜，總不能穿著相同的衣服離開。

可是他現在只穿著Jason寬大的黑色T恤，背對著吸血鬼，躺在床上一動也不動。Jason躡手躡腳爬到床上，一手自Tim的頸窩間穿過，抬起前臂抱著男生的肩膀，另一隻手則放到男生的腰上。「鳥寶寶......」Jason想死了Tim在身邊的感覺，溫熱又柔軟，讓他沉淪的Timothy Drake。

Tim在他的懷抱中轉過身，讓自己的臉可以埋在他結實的胸腔上，自他胸膛前傳來悶悶的一句：「Jason......」吸血鬼知道他的男生這周也過得並不好，他的聲線柔和得連自己也有點吃驚：「嗯，我在這裡，哪裡也不會去，公主。」他執起Tim的手，讓薄唇在雪白的手上留下親吻。

「告訴我你這個星期的事情。」Jason的歸來讓Tim不自覺地鬆了口氣，蛻去剛才的猶豫和脆弱，變回像Jason認識的那個男生一樣。「我會。不過重要的事情先來，我很想你，公主。」Jason低頭讓鼻尖可以蹭上Tim的，男生沒有說出甚麼，可是主動讓嘴巴親上吸血鬼微啟的嘴巴，足以讓Jason知道他的想法。

這只是個簡單的親吻，Jason看著暗藍色的眼眸，即使還是帶著疲憊和迷惘，但現在可以好好地映射出Jason的樣子。Jason用指腹在Tim的腰間打轉，輕撫溫熱的肌膚。「Acheron已經死了，我用了幾天時間打探出她的下落。Well......受了點傷，不過沒甚麼大不了的。」他輕描淡寫地描述，沒有告訴Tim他在和Acheron的決斗中不只有她一個，還有三四頭高等吸血鬼，他受了重傷幾乎要死去這種事情不需要讓Tim知道。只是幾乎，畢竟他是Jason Todd，沒有甚麼能阻止他活著保護Tim。

他當然可以在殺了Acheron之後馬上回到Tim身邊，只是他當時失血過多，渾身都是大大小小的傷口，更別提身上沾有的吸血鬼血液。Jason當時甚至無法正常地思考，如果他馬上看到Tim的話他怕會失去理智，做出讓自己後悔的事情。克制自己想要看見Tim的欲望比有一絲機會可能會傷害到Tim更簡單，所以他這段時間只靠血袋維持需要。

「你受傷了？」聽到Jason的說話，Tim有些緊張地看向他。他仍然不想聽到Jason為了他殺人，或是吸血鬼，可是不代表他不在意Jason。只見吸血鬼得意地笑著看向Tim，就像那對他來說只是個毫不要的小事一樣。「不用擔心，所有傷口都癒合了，現在我好得就像全新一樣。」

不知是沒有被他的話說服還是其他甚麼原因，Tim只是咬著下唇看著他，就像強行把想說的話封閉在嘴巴裡似的。Jason的手仍然在Tim的後背打轉，耐心地等待男孩開口。「你現在需要吸血嗎？」最終Tim開口說道，Jason聽不出他語氣中的情緒，可是他並不需要吸血，不是現在。

「不，我現在不需要吸血。」Jason不太確定Tim為何會有這樣的想法，可是這並不是他今晚來找Tim的原因。「我只是想來看看你，沒有更多。」這句話釋除了Tim的部分疑慮，這段時間一直認為Jason只是把他當成會行走的血袋的想法，似乎終於不再那麼困擾。可是Jason的這個回答卻又惹來另一道問題。

「那麼你去吸別人的血了嗎？」他們第一次相遇的時候，僦是因為Jason已經五六天沒有吸血，導致他難受不已。現在不算上他們已經一個星期沒有見面，Jason甚至受了傷，而他討厭血袋的味道。Jason不可能到現在還能維持無需吸血的狀態，更不可能一點都不像要吸血的樣子。

Jason吸別人血的想法讓Tim無法呼吸，也許一個理智的人應該因為吸血鬼不再只吸自己的血而感到高興，可是Tim無法讓自己感到開心起來，這個想法不知出於甚麼原因，他無法為此感到愉快。

縰使Tim本還為了Jason只把他當成血袋而感到不安，可現在在他看來，吸血鬼吸其他人的血這個人念頭讓Tim更不安，就像有些甚麼被人奪起了一樣。不，他不想讓Jason吸他人的血，Jason是他的，就像他是Jason的一樣。想到這一點的Tim更是惶惑不安，他到底在想些甚麼？他這個想法是從哪裡冒出的？

同樣地，Jason沒有察覺到Tim內心的具體想法，可是他卻同樣對Tim所說的話感到難以置信，不是壞的方面，而是好的難以置信。他不認為Tim意識到剛才說的當中，所蘊藏的意味。可是Jason從他的話中只總結出現一個意思：Tim並不想他吸其他人的血。Jason深呼吸了一口氣，不敢過於揣測Tim有這樣的想法的原因，只得喃喃地和自己說了一句：「噢，你真的會成為我的死因。（Oh, you're gonna be the death of me.）」

Tim不明白為何Jason會這樣說，可他還來不及開口說甚麼，對方便先開口說話：「在你之後，我沒有再吸過他人的血，不是我不能，只是我不希望。」吸血鬼沒有說出口的是，他總感覺這樣是對Tim的背叛，雖然他們之間沒有甚麼有名義的關係。然而這句話不足讓Tim相信，他的雙手攥住了Jason的衣擺：「那為甚麼你現在不吸我的血？傷口又是怎麼好起來的？」脫口而出的話讓Tim的臉蛋有些燒紅，他沒有想讓自己聽起來如此自願被吸血，他並沒有真的那麼想被吸血。

「那是因為當時我不希望在身上吸太多血，好讓自己的傷合盡快癒合，所以我最近只是靠血袋過活。」無可否認Jason的話讓Tim安心起來，至少對方應該不是只為了他的血液而和找他，吸血鬼甚至怕自己吸太多血而吸食一直唾棄的血袋，而Tim是他現在唯一會吸血的對象。這讓Tim的內心溫暖起來。男生忍不住抬起頭，在Jason的臉上留下一吻。

「我也想你。」Tim終於可以把這句話說出口，讓Jason的臉上漾出一個笑容，湖水綠的中心泛起的愛意一點一滴透露出來。「我也是，Tim。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還是捨不得讓Tim太難受，還是讓他們把事情稍微說清楚吧
> 
> Tim還沒有完全的信任Jason，可是會變好的
> 
> 至於al Ghul這個事情嘛......有人看見這個預兆嗎哈哈哈


	14. Make It Hurts, SIR.

在Jason的陪伴下，這個晚上是Tim最近睡得最好的一晚。他窩在Jason的懷中，後背緊貼在吸血鬼的胸膛上，腦袋將Jason的手臂當成靠枕，雙手無意識地捉住吸血鬼的前臂。Jason並不像人類般需要這麼多睡眠，他一向也是二人中更早起床的那個。

他看著懷中縮起一團的男生，對方現在看上去很平靜和純淨。暖洋散落在Tim的身上，映在他雪白的皮膚上，彷彿光芒是從他本身散發出來一樣。如果這個世界有吸血鬼的話，這個世界是否也會有天使呢？假如他雙臂中抱著的就是一個天使呢？也許他的肉身並不是，但是Tim是Jason的天使男孩，這是無可否認的。

Jason情難自控地把低下腦袋，靠在Tim的頸窩間汲取對方的味道。嗅到那熟悉的味道時，Jason禁不住滿足地低哼一聲，雙手把男生抱得更緊，不願放開他。他那仍在熟睡的檸檬味天使男孩，會散發著使他冷靜的海洋味道。也許是因為他離開得太久了，男生的身上再沒有他的味道。這個念頭讓Jason不太滿意，所以他張開嘴巴，在男生的頸窩間輕輕地啃咬白嫩的皮膚。

男生的呼吸逐漸變得粗重，然而因為過於疲憊陷入熟睡的他，並沒有因為Jason的親吻而醒過來。雖說他現在還能好好地活動，也沒有感到需要進食的衝動，但是他永遠都會為Tim感到飢餓。本來只是想讓對方染上自己味道的行為，此時變調地帶著久違的情動。Tim聞起來比一切都要好，特別是當他聞起來充滿了他的味道時。

他舔舐男生在皮膚下輕微跳動的脈搏，微小的顫動是人類生存的證明，平穩的節奏就像Tim一樣，從不因他的存在而感到恐懼。Jason稍微抬起頭，在Tim坦露在外的肩上，不斷吸吮白晢的肌膚，讓敏感的男生不住開始小小地扭動身體，誘惑似地低哼，卻沒有要醒過來的跡象。

Jason知道這樣在男生熟睡中的時候要對方並不是應該的事情，可是他無法控制自己逐漸抬頭的陰莖。他用帶著薄繭的手探進男生的衣服中，一隻手沿著纖幼的細腰撫到男生敏感的乳尖上，另一隻手則往下探，握過睡公主半硬的青莖，雙重刺激讓Tim馬上往他的懷裡縮了一下。

Tim先是皺起眉頭，緊閉的眼皮掙扎著想要睜開來，可是卻因為他過於疲勞而無法張開，只能用還帶著濃厚鼻音的聲音吐出一個音節：「......Jay？」這是Tim第一次喊他名字的暱稱，再加上充滿睡意的軟糯嗓音，讓Jason差點要融化。「是我，鳥寶寶。你想要嗎？」Tim不帶猶豫地點點頭，沒意識到自己就像撒嬌似地用腦袋蹭過Jason的手臂：「Please......」Jason發誓如果他缺乏一點自制力，對方現在已經被他按在床上用力地操弄著。

「你可以繼續睡，我知道你很累......」Jason的薄唇親過Tim的耳朵，柔聲和男生說道。吸血鬼並不太確定他的人類是在思考，還是再次睡著，男生靜止了一會才點頭，答允他的話。得到Tim的允許，Jason的動作變得大膽起來。

他讓自己已經硬起來的陰莖緊緊地貼到Tim的股縫間，讓兩片柔軟的臀肉包著他的碩大。Jason健壯的腰身配合套弄Tim的陰莖的動作，以相同的節奏前後擺動，放在男生乳首上的手也不輕不重地揉搓它。雖然Tim和他已經做過許多次，可畢竟這個星期他一直缺席，而且他知道男生也不會主動碰自己的後穴。粉嫩的小穴想必也恢復像之前一樣的緊緻，Jason不想讓前戲打斷Tim的睡眠，亦不想使對方感到疼痛，所以現在只是用肉棒蹭在男生的股間便已經足夠了。

隨著Jason的動作，儘管Tim仍然閉著眼，可是他不穩的呼吸和紊亂的心跳早就出賣了他。一個星期沒有被疼愛過的身軀變得異常敏感，他熟知Jason的每一個動作，Tim很清楚Jason會讓他爽得上天，可是今天似乎特別舒服。

很快Tim便不滿足，他想要更多，他需要更多，也明瞭為何Jason不像之前一樣插進來，而他懂得怎麼讓Jason給予他更多。於是Tim撅著屁股，主動地跟著Jason一起動。刻意加重自己喘息的聲音，不時咬著唇低吟。

當他終於聽到Jason的呼吸聲開始加重的時候，Tim同時也把他們身上的被子拉開，好讓他的吸血鬼可以看到他們淫褻的動作。Tim一隻手放到自己的股瓣上，稍加用力把它往上推，給Jason展示他一張一合的後穴。他可以聽到Jason的呼吸霎時住止，雙手的動作也停下來，Tim便知道自己做對了。

只要再給Jason一點動力，他便會給予他想要的東西。「Please......please fuck me, and fill me up......Make it hurts, I want it, SIR......」Jason吞了口分泌得過多的唾液，他理智中在叫囂著冷靜的聲音，逐點被想要完全佔有對方的情感壓制。Jason僅餘的理智只足以驅使他把茶几的潤滑油拿出來，擠了一大灘到他的陰莖上，快速地用兩根沾上潤滑油的指頭探進Tim的小穴中，如同他所料，最近沒有被使用過的後穴現在如同未經人事般，緊緊地咬著他的手指。

「這會很痛的，Timmy，你確定嗎？如果你受不住的話，一定要告訴我，我必定會馬上停下來，知道嗎？」縱使Jason的手已經握著陰莖，龜頭在濕潤的穴口中磨蹭，Jason還是讓自己保持那根幾乎斷裂的理性。「我知道了.......插進來，求求你了......」Tim的請求永遠如此受用，Jason慢慢地把陰莖推進去。沒有得到充分擴張的甬道確實被撐得生痛，可肉棒的插入除了帶著刺痛，仍有從下腹冒起的快感。

讓我感到疼痛，讓我確定你真的存在，Jason。

Tim咬著下唇想到，疼痛讓男生知道這是真實的，Jason沒有離他而去，他還在他的身邊。直至Jason的整根碩大完全埋沒在Tim的小穴之後，他沒有馬上便開始抽插的動作，讓Tim重拾被操進去的習慣。待懷中的男生開始用他的陽具操弄自己的時候，Jason開始緩慢地抽插，漸漸加快速度。

男生的呻吟被逼出來，本來帶著那絲刺痛也煙消雲散，只剩下沖擊著Tim的快感。他讓Jason主導一切，把自己交給對方，任由他使用。Jason捏著Tim的下巴，讓他的腦袋轉過來，慵懶地互相接吻，掠奪對方的氣息。一時間，房間內只回盪囊袋拍打屁股的聲音，以及他們親吻的水聲。

這次他們的性愛絲毫不像之前的激烈或是粗暴，有的只是他們親密的交纏，像是連靈魂也融合上對方的。Tim並不太分得清他是因為和Jason在做愛，還是因為對方的親吻而高潮，可是他在Jason的抽插和親吻中，很快便攀上高峰。受到痙攣的穴肉咬得舒服的陰莖，也很快便射進Tim的體內。

即使他們已經射了出來，身下的動作已經停下來，唇舌仍然在糾纏。待他們願意停止接吻的時候，Tim的嘴巴已經變得又紅又腫，唇上沾著的也不知是他還是Jason的唾液。「別抽出來，Jason。」話畢，Tim又讓自己埋在Jason的懷中。

「需要再休息一會嗎，公主？」Jason輕笑著的聲音讓Tim也勾起細微的笑容，男生沒有說甚麼，只是調整過自己的睡姿。無須更多言語，Jason已經得知了Tim的想法，低下頭在男生的身上留下不帶情慾的親吻。高潮後的疲憊，加上細碎的吻讓男生很快又昏昏沉沉地入睡。在他完全睡著之前，他似乎是聽到Jason在喃喃說出幾個字，可他聽不清楚。 決定不再思考的他，安穩地再次入睡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天有點晚了！因為十月寫太多，最近有點懶，加上現在人在外地哈哈！
> 
> 不過還是有好好準時周四更新了哦！<3
> 
> 上兩章虐了一下下他們，給他們做愛補償一下好了（喂


	15. 我不需要血，我只需你的親吻。／I don't need blood, I just need your kisses.

Tim迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，雖然他的頭腦還沒清醒過來，但他的身體先一步知道自己在Jason的家裡，所以他放鬆下來，把腦袋埋在枕頭上。突然意識到身後微涼的體溫並不在，倏然驚醒。他馬上坐在床上，手撫過皺起的床單。「Jason……？」Tim皺起眉頭，有些不知所措地輕呼對方的名字。他以為自己醒過來的時候，Jason會在他的身邊，而不是像現在般只剩他一個人在床上。

他來不及思考到底是發生甚麼事情，Jason便已經馬上進入房間，看向惘然地坐在床上望著他的男生。「Timmy，我在這裡。」Jason大步地走到床邊，雙手一張便把Tim擁到懷裡。吸血鬼低頭在他的男生的髮旋上留下一吻，嗅過男生身上淡淡的清新香氣，他現在聞起帶著他的味道。

「我要去上班。」雖然嘴上是這樣說，但是Tim卻把腦袋靠向了Jason。「我知道，而你要先吃東西。」Jason仍然在他的腦袋上留下細碎的親吻，有點口齒不清地呢喃。Tim把頭往後靠到Jason的肩上，主動地把嘴巴貼到對方的薄唇上，勾起笑意的唇瓣幾乎是貼在吸血鬼的嘴巴上說︰「那麼你不用吃東西嗎？」Tim清楚地看到Jason的神色一沉，眼眸裡閃過一絲紅。

看到這點之後，Tim把腦袋往旁邊一扭，讓潔白的頸項展示在Jason的面前。吸血鬼緊盯著那微小突起來的血管，咽了口唾液。「來吧，Jason，吸我的血吧。」不需要更多的指示，Jason把兩隻尖銳的獠牙亮出來，對準男生脖子上的血管咬下去，熟悉的血液味道讓Jason必須努力地控制自己，才不致失控地吸取過多的血液。

在Tim會因為失血過多而起反應之前，Jason及時地阻止了自己。他把那兩顆尖牙的痕跡舔掉後，便滿足地讓自己低著頭，埋在男生的頸窩間。「你真好吃……」藏在Tim頸窩間的Jason喃喃地說，聽起來像是個得到玩具，滿足不已的小孩一樣，惹得Tim不住輕笑。「你要送我上班，還是想把我綁在這裡？」Tim卻沒有阻止Jason的行徑，任由對方把自己緊擁在懷中。

Jason歪過頭，似乎是在思考他的話說，Tim不會承認覺得對方有那麼一點可愛。「我可以把你綁在這裡，然後我去工作。」充滿孩子氣的說話讓Tim不住笑著翻過白眼，意識到自己的說話沒有被得到重視的Jason在鼻子中噴出氣息。「Fine，在你吃過東西之後我把你送回去。」話畢便把Tim抱起來，將過輕的男生抱著站起來，把他帶到餐桌旁。

監督過Tim有好好把碟裡的東西都吃完，也喝過補充液之後，Jason才滿意地把Tim帶回咖啡廳裡。這次吸血鬼不再只是把他送到咖啡廳門外，今天他也跟著對方進去。這個奇怪的舉動不禁讓Tim挑起眉頭看著他，Jason難得認真不已地和他說：「最近有點危險，我不放心你自己一個。」Tim知道Jason所說的是甚麼意思，所以他點點頭，壓著聲線向對方說：「你昨天調查到甚麼嗎？」

Jason搖搖頭，可是他不覺得隱瞞對方會讓男生安全，所以他把Tim拉到懷中，看著男生的暗藍說：「晚點我再把我知道的和你說。」順道在放開Tim之前，在他的唇上偷親了一口。Tim沒有追問，但是默許對方的說話，自己走到員工休息室準備上班。

Bart馬上竄了過來，走到Tim面前，一雙明亮的大眼睛看著他：「你們復合啦？」Tim放棄糾正他的話，只是點頭承認他和Jason「復合」了。比Tim更要年輕的男孩馬上展露出燦爛的笑容，高興地給他一個擁抱便跑走了。

今天店裡比平時要忙，Tim沒有分太大的心思在Jason的身上，不過他偶爾會偷瞄Jason的方向，看對方到底在幹甚麼，也會不小心把視線掃到那個俊俏的吸血鬼身上，只是偶爾。相反對比Tim已言，Conner可能更注意Jason的一舉一動，兇狠地緊盯著Jason，彷彿準備在他的身上射出幾個洞似。

當然Jason並不會感到有任何的威脅性，畢竟他可是個活了很長一段時間的吸血鬼，早就沒有甚麼事情會讓他害怕，現在只有Tim會離開他這點讓他感到不安。不管如何，他今天的目的也不是為了Conner，在Tim之前和Jason說過他拒絕了Conner以後，他更無需擔心這個年輕的男生。

按照al Ghul的特性，他們肯定會調查以及跟蹤Tim。Jason無法理解為甚麼al Ghul會看上Tim，是的，他知道Tim相比其他人不同，甚至連氣味和血液都嚐出不同的地方。可是al Ghul為甚麼會突然對Tim感到有興趣？在Jason第一次遇到Tim之時，男生的反應讓他知道他從來沒有遇過其他吸血鬼，為甚麼？

Jason的心思全然不在手中的小說上，不是說他並不喜愛閱讀，只是當下這只是個掩飾。他的鼻子在嗅是否有任何可疑的氣息，銳利的雙眼在環顧四周，看看是否有任何不尋常的地方，他必須確保Tim的安危。這是他唯一的目標，他不允許任何人或事或吸血鬼傷害Tim，就連他自己也不可以。

當他在咖啡廳裡待了好一段時間，暫時沒有察覺到任何危機的時候，他稍微放鬆了戒備心。Jason看了眼仍然在忙碌地為客人製作咖啡的Tim之後，便走到後巷拿出香煙抽起來。看著徐徐升起的煙霧，模糊了無人的後巷，Jason一個恍眼以為自己回到當初遇見Tim的那小巷。他從沒想過那樣的一次飢餓會改變了他的生活，他同樣知道Tim沒有想過。

如果他當初知道自己會面對這般改變的話，他會否選擇踏進那條後巷？他不知道Tim會否選擇遇見他，可是Jason很清楚自己的選擇。無論多少次他都會選擇遇見Tim，不，不是選擇遇見他，而是選擇Tim，選擇他如此深愛的人類男生。

沉浸在自己思想當中的Jason沒有料到突如其來的攻擊，一把銀刀從不遠處飛過來。雖然他無法完全躲避銀刀的傷害，可是吸血鬼的身體本能下意識地避開了刀刃。吸血鬼馬上捂著被劃傷的手臂，機警地瞪向攻擊來源。

「我知道你不是人類，吸血鬼。你想從Tim身上得到甚麼？」是Conner。Conner的動作極其敏捷，動作輕巧而快速地把Jason壓到牆上，卻強而有力地把另一把銀刀架在Jason的脖子上，彷彿他不是人類一樣。可是Jason在這刻也很清楚Conner是甚麼，剛才他已經在飛來的銀刃中看到了標誌性的「S」字。那是吸血鬼獵人中最大的家族之一。Jason不得不承認這是個意外的「驚喜」，他沒有想到在Tim身邊會有吸血鬼獵人的存在。

也許Jason應該要為自己身份暴露而感到擔憂，可是他卻從容不迫地擺出一個笑容，就像眼前的獵人只是個笑話般。「我沒有想在Tim身邊上得到甚麼，不像你，Loser。Tim是自願給我的。」看到Conner眼中幾乎要噴出火光，Jason的笑容揚得更高。是個人都知邊Jason不完全是在回答Conner的問題。縱使他並不認識Conner，但單憑他知道對方喜歡Tim這點，他便清楚Conner不會對他幹甚麼。

「閉嘴，好好回答我的問題。」Conner刻意把抵在Jason頸上的刀刃往內推，一滴滴血液明示他可能面對的後果，可是眼前的吸血鬼只是笑得更得意：「哇噢，放鬆點，老虎。（Wow, easy, tiger.）難道你不知道我不在的時候，Tim過得怎麼樣嗎？」Conner瞇起雙眼，卻沒有反駁他的說話，甚至放輕了手中的力度。

「回答我的問題。」Conner仍然不願意放過Jason，他必須知道吸血鬼的意圖，他不會讓任何不好的事情發生在Tim身上。正當Jason準備開口的時候，一股熟悉的檸檬香躥進他的鼻子裡，他勾起一邊嘴角，事情似乎要變得更有趣。

果不其然，提著一袋垃圾的Tim從後門出來，看到眼前的景像時，那雙好看的眼睛剎那間睜大，一臉驚慌地看著氣氛劍拔弩張的二人。男生毫不猶豫地把手上的垃圾扔到一旁，跑到他們的身邊，想將Conner拉開，卻被好友一手環著，護在懷裡。

這下倒是讓一直從容不迫的Jason臉色一變，湖水綠的雙眼瞬間浸滿了駭人的酒紅，尖銳的獠牙也展露在獵人面前。既然他的真實身份已經暴露了，他也無需再掩飾。看著他的眼睛變紅的Conner馬上把Tim摟得更緊，試圖保護他喜歡的男生。殊不知Tim身體緊張得僵硬，是由於男生擔心正在滴血的Jason的安危，而非自身的安全。

「放開他，人類。」Jason咬牙切齒地吐出這以幾個字，沒有人可以把手放在他的伴侶上。Conner向後退了幾步，他知道吸血鬼的習性，知道他們可以迷惑人類。他受過專業的訓練，不會受其影響，可是Tim沒有。他必須確保Tim的安全，只有他可以做到。

Conner的眼睛沒有離開Jason，在仔細地留意Jason的舉動同時，小心地和Tim解釋。「Tim，我知道你可能一時間很難接受，可是這段時間和你在一起的不是人類，而是......」他的話還沒有說完，Tim便冷靜地打斷了他的說話：「吸血鬼。我知道，Conner。在我們第一次見面的時候，他便和我說過了。」Tim把Conner環在自己肩上的手拉下來，雙手輕捏好友的前臂，沒有注意到Jason的胸腔發出微細且不滿的呼嚕聲。

「Conner，請放下你的刀，拜託你。」Tim堅定的眼神讓Conner不得不放下手上的刀，男生馬上展露出一個微笑。「吸血鬼是非常危險的生物，Tim。」Conner看過很多不同吸血鬼殘忍的一面，對他們而言人類只是食物，Jason肯定也是這樣想Tim的。他不可以失去Tim，在他擅長的領域上他會保護Tim。「我知道他們很危險，可Jason不是。」Tim眨眨眼睛，不知道是在說服自己還是Conner。

說實話，他還沒有完全相信Jason，可是他不想讓別人誤會Jason，而且他仍然覺得對方不會傷害自己。Conner閉起眼睛深吸一口氣，有些遲疑地開口︰「吸血鬼可以控制人的行為，他有沒有強逼你做不想做的事情？」聽到吸血鬼可以控制人的時候，Tim愣了一下，但為免Conner會起疑，他馬上強迫自己放鬆下來。他不是沒有想過吸血鬼可以控制人們，但他還沒有來得及向Jason確認，便被Conner確認了這點。

然而現在不是思考Jason是否有控制自己的可能，Tim現在只想讓Conner不要傷害Jason。「他沒有控制我做任何事情，一切都是我願意的，Conner。我知道你擔心我，可是你相信我嗎？」Conner別無他選，只能嘆氣點頭︰「我相信你，不過如果他傷害了你的話，我不會再次放過他的。」他把銀刀指向Jason警告對方，後者那雙酒紅色的雙眼瞇了起來，吸血鬼的本能讓他只想要把他的伴侶抱回自己懷裡。

Tim沒有看過Jason這般富有攻擊性的樣子，就算是他知道Acheron吸了他的血之後，Jason也並沒有在他面前展露出這麼……吸血鬼的樣子。他不太確定為甚麼Jason會有這樣的姿廳，但為了避免Jason做出任何舉動，Tim得先把Conner使開，所以他給他的好友一個擁抱後，輕聲地對他說︰「謝謝你，接下來的事情我會處理好的，你先進去吧。」他很快便放開了Conner，走到Jason面前，不理會自己的好友還在不在。

「Jason？」走到Jason的面前，Tim仍然可以看到對方的眼睛並沒有看向自己，眼眸依舊死死地盯著Conner。這不太尋常，Jason每次都會瞬間把目光放到他身上，所以Tim抬起手放到Jason的臉龐上，再一次呼喊對方的名字︰「Jason。」男生用手將吸血鬼的臉轉過來，讓他看向自己。這時Tim才發現Jason的手臂和脖子上都在流血，不算是很多，卻讓Tim莫名地緊張起來。

「會很痛嗎？你需要我的血嗎？」Tim不知道應該怎麼做，他知道吸血鬼可以自癒。可單憑Tim的觀察，他大概猜測到Conner應該是個獵人，所以銀刀對Jason造成的傷害無法即時癒合。聽到Tim的聲音，Jason終於把視線投到他身上，酒紅馬上褪去，轉換回讓Tim安心的湖水綠。「我不需要血，需要你的親吻。」恢復理智的Jason馬上把Tim摟進懷中，湖水綠的眼睛向Conner挑釁似地瞄了一眼，便不再理會對方。

「認真點，Jason Todd。」Tim白了他一眼，輕輕地戳在Jason的傷口上，對方馬上配合地喊痛。不過Tim還是踮起腳尖，在Jason的下巴上留下一吻。Jason泛出一個溫暖的笑容，親暱地低頭用鼻子蹭在Tim的鼻尖上。「說真的，不需要你的血，就這樣陪我一會吧。」Tim用雙手捧在Jason臉旁，閉著眼睛在吸血鬼的嘴巴上留下親吻。

「可是你沒有平時暖和。」Tim早就習慣Jason的體溫，就連一點點不一樣也可以感受出來。「我可是個吸血鬼，公主，從來就沒有暖和過。」聽到Tim的說話，Jason不禁失笑搖頭。「不，吸我的血吧，Jason。」Tim固執地把白晢的脖子展示在Jason的面前，然後把吸血鬼的腦袋壓到自己的頸窩間。

Jason無奈地嘆息，他似乎沒有可以拒絕男生的可能。「就一點點。」Tim點點頭，準備迎接熟悉的刺痛感。只是看不見Jason表情的他，沒有看見吸血鬼的眼睛倏然變回酒紅，盯著仍站在原地，臉色難看不已的Conner。嘴邊泛起了一個邪魅的笑容，在咬上Tim之前，唇瓣張張合合地做出口型：

「Fuck off, he is mine.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉遲了一天QQQQ
> 
> 因為上個星期有五天出去玩了，就沒有好好寫東西QQQQQ
> 
> 而且感覺沒甚麼人在看就更懶了 _(:3UL.........
> 
> 不過還是會好好努力的啦！生活恢復正常就得好好寫呢！


	16. 不要傷害他，可以嗎？／Don't hurt him, okay?

Jason在吸血的過程中仍然看著Conner，刻意地把Tim的衣領拉下來，故意讓Conner看到他吸血的樣子，直到最後把Tim兩個小傷口舔掉之後，雙眼還在緊盯對方。Tim大概沒有注意到Conner還在，要不然為了好友的心情，他會盡量克制一點的。

「Jason……」Tim的聲音帶著一絲沙啞，Jason很熟悉這把聲音。當Tim想要的時候，他會用上現在這沙啞，又帶著懇求的聲音。同時還會抬起眼看著他，那雙暗藍色的眼睛寫滿了請求。一般情況下如果Tim用上這樣的情況來暗示他的話，Jason不會拒絕他的，而吸血鬼也絕對不介意在這裡快速地來一場。可是，Well，他不希望有個觀眾在這裡看著他的男生，所以他不得不拒絕男生。

一雙手捧住Tim還帶著肉感的臉上，姆指在男生微紅的蘋果肌上打轉，帶著抱歉的語氣輕聲地回應︰「我討厭拒絕你，不過我猜你並不想有人看著我們？」Jason的善意提醒讓Tim如夢初醒地燒紅了臉，眼睛凶狠地瞪向Jason (後者只覺得他這個表情很可愛)，身體馬上站直，不再靠到對方身上。Tim扶著自己的額角，低著頭不敢看向後方的Conner。

「抱歉，Conner，我不是故意讓你看到的。就……你先進去吧，我很快回去。」Conner再深深地看了Jason和Tim一眼，意識到吸血鬼並沒有攻擊對方的意圖之後，只得嘆一口氣便回到咖啡廳裡繼續工作。Tim仍然紅著臉瞪向笑得一臉開懷的Jason，陳述地指出︰「你是故意的。」Jason不置可否地聳聳肩，嘴角仍然揚出一個笑容︰「嗯哼，所以？」仍然被夾在Jason雙掌中的臉頰無可奈何地搖搖頭，Jason禁不住向內用力地擠去，男生的嘴巴因為外來的壓力而嘟了起來。

「你喜歡這樣，當我說你是我的。」Jason朝著嘟起的嘴巴親了幾口，終於還是放開了Tim，男生沒有承認，卻也沒有否認，只是哼了聲當作是回應。Tim不太想在喜不喜歡這個問題上糾纏下去，於是他改變了話題的方向︰「你打算今天就在這裡等我下班？」Jason揉了揉Tim的髮絲，語氣裡聽不清他的情緒︰「當然，邪惡的吸血鬼得看著他的公主殿下，不然被獵人騎士給帶走了怎麼辦呢。」

Tim皺起了眉頭，雖說他讀不懂對方的語氣，但他仍不喜歡Jason說話的感覺。「你不邪惡。」Jason只是勾起一邊嘴角沒有回應︰「進去吧，我抽根煙便回來了。」Tim想要繼續詢問，可是他卻總覺得這不是他應該開口詢問的，於是他點點頭便回到咖啡店裡。

空盪的後巷再次只剩下Jason一人，他又把一枝香煙拿出來，夾在雙指間，漫無目的地轉動它。Jason拿出了打火機，側過頭點燃煙草。他吸了一口尼古丁，將香煙自唇邊拿開，讓煙霧纏綿在口腔裡，沒有即時吐出。Jason又吸將煙霧往體內一吸，在兩片薄唇間呼出一道煙，卻無法舒出他的煩惱。

他身上的傷口已經因為Tim的血而癒合，只是Jason沒有料想到Tim身邊竟然還會有吸血鬼獵人的存在，每次他遇到獵人的時候，他總會有種自己是反派的感覺。他只是個「雜血」，從來不是純種，並非生而為吸血鬼。縱使他沒有在吸血鬼這身份上獲得過歸屬感，可他很清楚自己不是人類，所以他很清楚自己和Tim的界線在哪。天知道他有多想獨佔Tim，甚至是把男生鎖在他的巢穴裡，可是他不可能這樣做的。

就算Conner是個獵人，也遠比Jason正常得多，至少他還是人類。就算現在Tim拒絕了Conner，他也並沒有選擇Jason。他還在這裡的原因只是因為對於Jason是吸血鬼的新鮮感，這種新鮮感一旦過去，他也不會留在這裡。所以Jason只能以保護Tim的名義來待在男生身邊，可能有些狡猾，只是現在他願意不惜一切待在對方身旁。不單是因為想要保護Tim，更因為他對男生的愛，讓他想要留在這裡。

Jason並不像Bruce，他知道自己總有一天需要放開Tim，也許等這事件完結之後，他便會放手，把正常的生活還給Tim。只是他不知道，為甚麼al Ghul會對Tim產生興趣，也不明白為何這一切會發生。當他得到一切的答案之後，他會放Tim走。對他來說，Tim不值得過上這種生活，不值得和他在一起。如若Jason有機會的話，他渴望能把整個宇宙獻給Tim，可是他現在只能下定決心放他走。

Tim站在收銀桌看著眼前的男人，對方比他大概高出一個頭，看上去就像是個四、五十多歲的樣子。臉上蓄著的鬍子都被整理乾淨，穿著一身整齊的西裝，身上也穿著雖說兩鬢都染上歲月的灰白，可一看就知道對方是一位優雅的文化人。雖說他們的店就在Gotham學院附近，但他們的咖啡店主打是年輕人的口味以及舒適的自修環境，因此很少會有這種年紀的人來到店裡。

「下午好，請問你想要喝甚麼呢？」Tim看向男人碧綠色的眼睛，保持禮貌的微笑。他說不上來是為甚麼，可是他總覺得對方盯著自己的眼神讓他有點發毛，不過他盡量不讓男人看出他的不適。「一杯外帶的熱美式，不要糖，不要奶。」Tim快速地給他點單，製作，然後把杯子遞給他。男人的尾指在接過杯子的時候劃過男生的手背︰「謝謝你……Timothy。」對方垂下眼簾看向Tim圍裙上的名牌，禮貌地笑一下便離開了。Tim總覺得有點奇怪，可是他說不上來是甚麼原因，最後決定把這件小事忘掉。

「Tim，方便說句話嗎？」Conner把Tim拉到角落裡，小聲地詢問對方。Tim已經預測到Conner準備要說甚麼，可是他沒有阻止對方說話。「我知道他現在看上去似乎很友善的樣子，可是不要完全相信他。我專門和Clark來Gotham就是為了捕獵吸血鬼，看過無數次吸血鬼如何誘捕人類。你也許現在不相信我的話，但是拿著這個放在身邊，這是特制的銀器，比普通的更能傷害他們，而且在刺中他們之前，他們是無法感應到它的存在。」思考片刻，也許他確實需要這小刀放在身邊，不是因為Jason，而是因為其他不知名的吸血鬼。

Tim點點頭，把摺疊的小銀刀收到褲袋裡，輕聲回應︰「謝謝你，Conner。」魁梧的男生把Tim擁入懷裡，低聲在懷中的男生說︰「我不想失去你。」Tim不太確定他的好友指的是哪種失去，是單純的沒有在一起，還是死去的那種。「他不會傷害我的，不用擔心。」不過不管哪種情況也好，Tim也抬起手回抱對方。

Tim深吸一口氣，讓自己在這個溫熱的懷抱抽離出來︰「我想知道你們會怎樣對待抓到的吸血鬼？」大概是沒有想到他會這樣問，Conner愣了一下才開口說話︰「看他們做了甚麼，我們會在捕捉他們之前進行調查。如果他們只是吸血的話，我們會把他們關到總部裡。如果他們殺人類的話，我們也會採取相同的手段。」不，Tim無法想像如果Conner要殺死Jason的可能，準確來說他無法想像的是Jason的死亡，這讓他恐懼，他卻分不清源由。

「不要傷害他，可以嗎，Conner？」Tim咬著下唇，聲音似乎不太穩定。「我不能保證甚麼，如果他傷害你的話，我不可能坐視不理。」Conner嚴肅地和Tim說，他沒有說出口的是，若然Jason動了Tim一根汗毛，他誓死也會捕獵對方到底。這算不上承諾，但至少稱得上放過Jason。無論是Jason還是Conner受傷，Tim都不願意看到那種情況。

「對了，為甚麼你會知道Jason是吸血鬼？」Tim終於問出他一直想知道的問題，卻在問出口的時候覺得這道問題愚蠢不已，好歹Conner也是個獵人，他怎麼可能感覺不出來。「最近Gotham被吸血鬼傷害的人已經超越了總部的注意，所以我們都加緊了注意。那天剛好看到他送你上班時，用上了吸血鬼的速度，而且他......咬你的動作更像是在吸血，所以，接下來的不難猜到。」

Tim明瞭了，如果當初他不介意遲到的話，Jason不會被發現是吸血鬼，而他不太確定自己應對此抱有甚麼感覺。他不認為內疚或是罪惡感應該出現於此時，可是他滿腹只有這種感受。「回去工作吧。」說完這句之後，男生便轉身回到崗位上工作。這時他才發現Jason在咖啡店外盯著他，卻沒有進門。

他們就這樣隔著玻璃門互相凝視對方，Tim沒有看過Jason像現在一樣面無表情。在他的記憶中，吸血鬼總是泛著得意，或是從容不逼的表情，而不像現在般陌生。就算Jason看到他和Conner抱在一起，按他對Jason的了解，他應該過來展示對他的佔有欲，而非擺出一副難以理解的神色看著他。

於是Tim主動走到門外，站在Jason面前，雙手握住了Jason的前臂。「嘿。」Tim抬起腦袋看向Jason，那雙湖水綠的眼眸只映照出他的身影，就像他就是他的全世界一樣。Tim不確定對於一個吸血鬼來說，這是不是可能發生的事情，將一個人類當成是全世界。眼睛裡的感情無法被偽裝出來，Tim分明可以看出當中的感情，只是他不敢承認是那個字。

愛太沉重，全世界也太沉重，更別說是對於人類和吸血鬼而言。

「嘿。」Jason簡單地回應了他，大手放到Tim的後頸上，稍加用力便將對方擁到懷中。Jason放肆地把鼻尖抵在Tim的髪間，另一隻手環在對方纖巧的腰肢上。Tim看出Jason的反常，他仍舊選擇了沉默，卻任由對方摟緊自己。吸血鬼健碩的身軀總能輕易把Tim包裹在懷中，如同能夠抵擋一切般。Tim仍然對Jason有所保留，只是他選擇相信對方，信任對方不會傷害自己，並非利用自己。

Jason曾經和Tim說過，吸血鬼和人類的身體構造沒有太大差別，最大的差異就是他們的心臟跳動緩慢及更微弱，他們只是「會吸血的人類」。Tim從來沒有提及過一次，他喜歡在Jason的胸腔上，聆聽那緩慢又微弱的心跳。那在提醒他，Jason也是個活生生的人類，只是在飲食習慣和某些特性上，他們不太一樣。他想Jason一直待在他身邊，想能聽著這心跳聲渡過餘生。他想要的，可能是Jason。

只是他不知道在他意識到自己心意，選擇相信對方時。Jason卻為了他，選擇在一切平定下來後放開他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又走往一個迷之發展方向hmmmmmmm


	17. 帶我回去。／Take me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 今天竟然準時更新？自己也有點難以相信hhhhhhh 這幾天一直在寫TimDamiTim Week的東西，希望來得及準時寫完！

就如同Jason所說的一樣，他確實等待Tim下班為止，才帶著他的男生離開。在咖啡店的這段時間內，Jason沒有發現任何吸血鬼的蹤跡，反倒意識到有很多人會看向Tim，不分男女，有些比較進取的甚至會直接去調情。可惜Tim不是沒有察覺到，就是沒有打算加以理會他們。

當然Jason也少不免把那些試圖調情的人瞪走，在Tim下班的時候，故意把手環在男生的腰上，把他摟緊在懷裡。Tim大概能猜到Jason的想法，但他沒有說甚麼，放任對方展示他的佔有欲，反正他也沒對此有任何抱怨。

雖說今天沒有異常的地方，可是Jason仍然不放心讓Tim自己一人。Tim坐在Red Hood上，看向站在自己身側的吸血鬼。「我不放心你自己一個。」Jason的指頭繞著Tim耳背後微長的髪絲，喃喃似地開口。「那你帶我回去拿點衣服，這段時間我住在你的巢穴裡。」Jason的動作一頓，他想要在Tim的眼眸裡找到答案，吸血鬼不太確定男生是否知道自己所說的話裡，蘊藏他們要「同居」的意義。

「你確定你要和我同居，公主？」Tim朝他緩慢地眨眨眼睛，腦袋在思考他所說的這句話，此刻他才意識到剛才的話帶有同居的意思。Jason本以為Tim會收回他的話，而不像現在似皺著眉頭，疑惑地說：「你介意？」被詢問到的吸血鬼馬上搖頭，嘴角不受控地上揚：「一秒也不會介意。」Tim本來鎖起的眉心也鬆了下來，粉色的唇瓣也勾起來。

Jason禁不住低頭親上Tim的嘴巴，他永遠要不夠Tim。「所以，在你正式入讀Gotham學院之前，你會一直住在我那邊？」就像在訴說秘密一樣，Tim的聲音很小，可是足以讓對方聽見︰「或許我考不上呢？」然而他們都知道這是不可能發生的，Tim可是足夠聰明入讀他想要選擇的學校。「那我就可以一直把你關在巢穴裡，然後把你吃掉。」Jason的手放到Tim的後頸上，指腹輕蹭數下。

「Big bad vampire, huh?」Tim稍稍靠前讓自己在Jason的唇上說到，暗藍色的眼睛仍然凝視在那片湖水綠當中，這時候男生終於讓自己沉浸在這片湖水中，他想讓湖水包圍著自己，直至在裡面只有他的身影，沒有任何其他人或是事情。就像現在一樣，只映射Tim的倒影，那讓男生的心暖起來。

吸血鬼的眼睛彎出笑意，鼻尖親暱地在男生的鼻尖上磨蹭數下，同意地喃著︰「Your big bad vampire, princess.」當Jason親上Tim的時候，他可以感覺到對方嘴角的笑容。他們在大街上分享甜蜜又柔軟的親吻，絲毫不在意別人的目光。「送我回家，我回去收拾一下。」Tim想要更多的親吻，可是他的理性知道他們不可能就在這裡一直親吻，所以他先停下來。

被打斷的Jason有些不悅地皺起眉頭，可是他放開了Tim，走到對方身後坐在坐墊上，在戴上頭盔前又禁不住在溫熱的皮膚上親了幾口。「快點，回去再讓你親。」Tim吃吃地笑著說，不意外地聽到Jason胸腔前發出的呼嚕聲。在Jason終於願意開車之前，Tim向不遠處的天台上瞧一眼，那邊傳來一種奇怪的感覺，彷彿有人在盯著他一樣。然而在他看向那邊的方向的時候，沒有任何人在上面。他覺得應該要向Jason提到這件事，可是他現在不想打破現在的舒適，所以他只是靠在Jason的懷中讓他送自己回家。

Tim本以為自己回家的時候會看到被入侵的痕跡，可Jason似乎把房間裡檢查過一遍似的，沒有一任何痕跡。男生簡單地拿了幾件衣服，順便把手提電腦放到行李袋裡。「為甚麼你這樣看著我？」Tim皺起眉頭看向盯著自己的的Jason。從他們進門的時候，Jason便一言不發地跟在他的身邊，現在他準備離開家門的時候，吸血鬼直直地看著他，看上去似乎有甚麼想要說的樣子，眼神裡帶著一絲……怨念？

吸血鬼沒有說話，只是快速地走上前一把將男生抱起，沒有料想到突然被抱起來的Tim下意識地抽了一口氣︰「Jason！」雙腿纏在對方堅壯的腰肢上，雙手環在Jason的後頸上，一隻手撫在他的後腦上，絲毫不在意掉在地上的行李袋。「你說回來讓我親你的。」Jason認真的語氣讓Tim不住輕笑︰「抱歉，是我忘了，來親我吧。」連Tim自己也沒有意識到自己語氣中蘊藏的甜蜜，他眼中的星光也只有Jason能看見。

沒有浪費一秒時間，Jason二話不說便把薄唇蓋在Tim的唇上。他先是親幾口，輕啃著柔軟的嘴巴。直到男生的嘴巴稍微分開的時候，Jason馬上把舌頭伸進去。幾乎是想要把Tim吃掉一樣，既是吸吮又是輕啃。Tim閉著眼睛，止不住鼻子裡發出的哼聲，四肢緊緊地纏在吸血鬼的身上。

四周的氣溫似乎在逐漸升高，Jason放開還在喘氣的Tim。「Tim……」Jason的聲音變得沙啞，他們都很清楚再這樣親下去，他們又得在這裡過一個晚上，是Jason現在不想發生的事情。「帶我回去。」Jason馬上抱著Tim，一手拿走行李袋離開，以最快的速度回到他的巢穴裡。

當他們倒在Jason巢穴中的沙發裡時，他們的親吻變得越來越灼熱，正當他們都準備要把衣服脫掉的時候，Tim的肚皮不適時地響起來。Jason忍不住把腦袋靠在沙發的靠墊上，毫不客氣地大笑起來。Tim懊惱地用額頭抵在Jason的肩膀上，無可奈何地說︰「我們可以假裝甚麼都沒有發生嗎？」Jason非常配合地裝作思考幾秒，才笑說︰「來吧，Timmy，你要吃點東西。」他扭過頭在Tim的耳窩上親了口，低沉地多說一句︰「當個好孩子。」

「不，不想當好孩子。」Tim學Jason剛才的動作，轉過頭在吸血鬼的耳朵裡呼出一個話︰「想要你。」聽到他的話，Jason馬上挑起一邊眉頭，說實話他不知道男生突然如此主動的原因，只有Tim明白到既然已經摸出自己的心意，還不如直接一點。「Nice try，Timbers。不過你還是得吃東西，我去做點吃的，等下跟你說我現在知道的事情，好嗎？」Tim深深地嘆了一口氣，翻身趴在沙發上，讓出位置使Jason可以去做飯。

Jason蹲在沙發邊給Tim在腦門上親了好幾口，笑著說︰「很快就好了。」Tim沒有理會他的說話，埋在沙發的臉蛋把話也壓得悶悶的︰「不，很快就不想做了。」Jason手在男生的屁股上拍一下，卻寵溺地搖搖頭，給男生做吃的去。不消片刻，他很快便把意粉做好，在放到飯桌的時候，Tim非常自覺地坐在飯桌前等著。

他們面對面坐著，直到現在，環境中終於只剩他們兩人，也是可以好好談談的時候。「所以，你還記得我以前和你說過吸血鬼有分家族的事情嗎？」在看到Tim點點頭之後，Jason才繼續說下去：「昨天的忍者，是其中一個家族的部下。他們平時是比較隱蔽的一個家族，一般不會和人類有太多接觸，至少在我的認知裡面來說。」話畢，有一個令他們不適的死寂，Tim停下了動作，語帶猶豫地問：「為甚麼找上我了？」

「我不知道，Tim，我毫無頭緒。」Jason的坦誠並沒有讓Tim覺得好過一點，男生亦不知道在這個時候說甚麼，他根本就不知道為何自己會突然被捲入吸血鬼的事情之中。在一切開始之時，他以為他這輩子只會接觸到Jason這個吸血鬼，可事情證明不止如此。他還遇到了Acheron、兩隻不明來歷的忍者吸血鬼，甚至連他身邊的好友也是個吸血鬼獵人，箇中發生的源因似乎不是他可以想通的事情。

看出了Tim的擔憂，Jason認真地凝望著他的男生，堅定地開口：「不用擔心，不管怎樣我都會保護你的，我也會查出他們為甚麼想要你。無論如何，我不會讓任何不好的事情發生在你的身上。」Tim仍然沒有說話，半嚮後才開口︰「我相信你會保護我，只是你怎知道你可以查出真相？」Jason不太確定自己是否要告訴Tim，畢竟現在的唯一辦法就是回到莊園和Bruce他們了解一下這個情況，可是他很清楚Tim會有甚麼反應，不過他不想隱瞞男生任何事情。

「Well，我最近需要回一趟莊園。」Jason試圖不解釋那麼多，可是他看到Tim的眼睛因為他的話而亮起來的時候，他就知道會是這樣的結果。「所以……」Tim連聲音也帶著希望，可是Jason不得不打斷他的話。「不，不打算。」可是Tim不打算放棄這難得的機會，他低聲說服Jason︰「可是我可以和你們分析情況？」Jason嘆一口氣，他看著Tim︰「我不想讓我奇怪的家人嚇到你。」Tim抿著嘴，聲音小得就像不想被Jason聽到一樣，可他畢竟是一個吸血鬼，他當然不可能聽漏對方的一句︰「可是我想要看見你的家人。」

這句話擊中了Jason心中柔軟的一塊，他沒有想到Tim會想要看到他的家人，那就像Tim想要接觸他的生活一樣。雖說Jason和家人的關係不算很好，他總是家族裡的黑羊，但是如果Tim和他一起回去的話，事情好像沒有那麼差。「好吧，我帶你回去。」Tim不太相信自己聽到的話，他睜著眼睛看向Jason︰「你認真的？」Jason哼聲示意︰「嗯哼，在我反悔之前，最好吃完你面前的意粉。」Tim展露出一個笑容，空氣中便只傳來刀叉撞擊到盆子的聲音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 下星期嘛，當然就是久違的（不）車，畢竟這本來就是一發完的PWP，不知道怎麼就變這樣了（（（
> 
> ＊ 對了，因為我的本命船其實是BruceDick，所以說寫到蝙蝠家的時候，會涉及到他們的描寫，到時候會在更新開端提醒的！
> 
> So......there are something I wanna say in AO3, the meaning of driving or car in notes, which means PWP/porn/smut. It's kinda internet slang in Chinese. Don't bother if you see me said something about driving or car in my notes, just tell everyone I'm going to write some smut in the next chapter hahaha


	18. That's a good boy.

每次Tim都不得不感嘆Jason真的很會享受生活，當然這也有可能和吸血鬼活了這麼久的原因有關。可是當Tim坐在浴缸中的時候，他不自覺地舒服得讓自己稍稍向下沉，使溫水蓋過鼻子，無聊地用鼻子在水中呼出一個個泡泡。Jason還在洗碗，他知道不用多久對方便會進來，所以就讓他這樣安靜一會吧。

就如同他所料，Jason不消片刻便進入浴室裡，絲毫不怕打擾Tim的寧靜時刻。Jason三兩下便把自己脫光，毫不客氣地踏進浴缸裡，坐到Tim身後，強壯的雙臂環在男生的胸前，幾乎要把對方鎖在懷中。「天，我想你，Tim。」Jason的嘴巴不斷在Tim的肩上來回親吻，他之前留下的痕跡早已消散不見，吸血鬼不滿地皺起眉頭。

Tim的身上應該沾滿他的味道，理應都是他留下的痕跡。懷著這個念頭的Jason張開嘴巴，稍微用力地在男生的身上留下一個又一個紫紅的印記。Tim知道他的想法，所以他沒有抗拒對方的行為，至少他現在可以向自己承認，自己也想要對方的陪伴和佔有。

Jason在他身上啃咬的同時，雙手也沒有閒下來，準確地捏上Tim敏感的乳尖。Tim馬上打了個激靈，仰起腦袋靠在Jason的肩膀上，開始吐出輕微的喘息聲。吸血鬼的體溫因為熱水而變得比平常要高，Tim仍然在他的懷中感到安心。他一如既往地將自己的身體交給Jason，讓對方可以肆意地玩弄他的身體。

「那麼不要停下來，Jason......」不過今天Tim想來點別的，他的手自身後往下探，握過Jason半硬的陰莖，滿意地聽到吸血鬼帶著吃驚地抽了口氣。「鳥寶寶......」Tim從來沒有主動為Jason做過這種事情，後者也沒有想過讓男生撫弄他，他總感覺這是在褻瀆他的清新男孩。

Tim溫度稍高的手把Jason套弄得很舒服，也許是因為他們相同的性別，Tim的力度剛好，又或者是因為Jason覺得Tim總是那麽完美。Tim上下套弄半硬的陰莖，感受手中的巨物很快因他的動作已變得堅硬，他的姆指輕巧的來回撫弄敏感的馬眼，偶爾撥弄它，聽著耳邊傳來Jason越漸沉重的氣息。

「你做得很好，Timmy，你把我弄得很舒服，好孩子。」Jason不斷在Tim的耳邊吐出讚美，他知道男生喜歡聽他的讚賞。不知道是因為Jason的聲音，還是由於他的稱讚，Tim感覺到內心的暖意向他的全身傳過一陣激靈。男生咬著下唇，稍微加快了自己套弄的速度。浴缸內的水隨著他的動作來回晃動，啪哧啪哧的水聲使他一時產生了錯覺，憶起了Jason把他帶到湖邊的那個夜晚。

Jason的動作也沒有停下來，他讓Tim躺在他的胸腔上，把男生修長的雙腿分別放到浴缸兩邊，捧起他窄小的屁股，讓男生坐在他的胯上。現在Jason的堅硬抵在Tim的大腿間。Tim沒有停下動作，又一次用細長的手指握在Jason的肉棒上。他很少會看見這根讓他欲仙欲死的陰莖，因為Jason從來都沒有要求他為他套弄或是口交，所以當Tim看見對方硬得紫紅的陽具時，他不由得吞了口唾液。

說實話這有點嚇人，想到手中的這根巨物將會把他緊緻的穴道撐開，來回在他的甬道中抽插，直至射滿他的體內，Tim不自覺地收縮一下穴口。他不好意思把他的想法告訴Jason，可是如果對方知道他願意為他口交的話，不知道Jason會有多開心，他會摸著他的腦袋，誇他做得好嗎？想到這個可能，Tim加快了手中的套弄速度。

Jason瞇著眼享受Tim的服務，同時用手伸到男生的穴口，先是用指腹小心的在入口按壓數下，雖然他們在今天早上的時候有做過一遍，可是由於沒有充分的準備，無需Tim的說話，Jason也知道對方的疼痛。現在他們有一整晚時間，Jason不希望再讓他的男生感到一絲痛楚。

吸血鬼熟悉男生的每一個地方，所以他只需觸碰數下，便感覺到Tim的小穴有點腫起來。Jason無意識地嘆了口氣，直到Tim疑惑地扭過頭看向他詢問：「怎麼了？」他才知道自己的嘆息吐出來，Jason親上Tim的嘴巴，後者順從地張開嘴巴，讓他的舌頭可以探進他的嘴巴裡，和自己的糾纏。

「我不想讓你受傷了，Timmy。」這句話讓Tim有了頭緒為何Jason會突然嘆息，他讓腦袋靠到Jason的頸窩間，聲音微小卻堅定地說：「你從來沒有傷害我。」胸腔湧出的暖意使Jason不自覺地發出呼嚕聲，Tim拉著Jason的手，讓他把指腹插進酸軟的肉穴中。「如果你痛的話......」沒等他說完，Tim便搶先一步接過他的話：「我一定會告訴你的，所以求求你不要再打破現在的氣氛了。」

聽畢，Jason不住搖頭輕笑，笑聲中充斥著無可奈何的寵溺，Tim決定這暫時是他最喜歡聽到的笑聲，沒有之一。「Alright，那麼不要當個急躁的小公主，記住你應有的態度。」Tim點點頭，舔著下唇說了句：「Yes, Sir.」回應他的是捅得更深的食指，以及浸滿情慾的一聲：「Good boy.」

隨著Jason的擴張，Tim能感覺到溫水竄進他的小穴中，這陌生的感覺有點怪異，可是他並不討厭。Jason仍舊在前戲方面特別用心，每次都像是Tim的第一次般，仔細地開拓後穴，生怕男生會有任何不適應。這次Tim鮮少的主動差點讓Jason窒息，好的方向那種。他不太清楚為何Tim會和之前有所不同，他固然不會對此有任何意見。

Jason三根指頭現在輕易地在柔軟的小穴中來回抽插，每下都擊中Tim的敏感點，使男生的聲音變得越來越高亢，在空盪的浴室中回蕩出動人的吟叫聲。Jason低頭看著Tim的肩上佈滿他剛才的痕跡，深淺不一，男生是他的，只屬於他的。

「Jason......想要.........」Tim在Jason的跨間上下搖擺，他很清楚Jason聽到他的說話，可是後者卻沒有如他所料地滿足他。Jason只是把指頭抽出來，含住Tim的耳珠，在他耳邊說：「想要的話，自己插進去吧。」Tim瞬間感覺到臉上火辣辣的燙起來，不知是羞愧還是興奮。他抬起屁股，讓碩大的龜頭探進穴口，小心地把它插進小洞裡。氣息不斷在Tim的嘴巴呼出，他緩慢地坐到Jason的陰莖上。

Tim低著頭望向他的後穴是如何吞下Jason的肉棒，比之前更要害羞和緊張，他當然知道Jason的尺吋不容置疑，可是他從未看過自己被撐看的景像。Jason沒有催促他，只是用手揉在他的肚皮上，舔弄他的耳窩，低聲地讚揚他的行為：「是的...就是這樣，好孩子。Baby，你做得很好。That's a good boy......」

直到Tim咬著下把對方的陰莖完全插進後穴的時候，Jason仍然沒有催促讓他動起來。一直把細碎的親吻落到男生的後背上，在突起的蝴蝶骨上輕咬，又繼續開口哄對方：「你可以自己動嗎？是的，是的，如果你想要的話就得自己來......嗯，乖孩子。」Jason沙啞的聲音讓Tim有點迷失，他胡亂地點點頭，稍微俯身向前，雙手撐在吸血鬼的大腿上，好讓Jason可以清楚地看到二人交配的地方。

「Jason...啊...Jason......Jason...」Jason確實沒有移動，就像他並不存在一樣，任由Tim就像個小婊子一樣色情地騎在他的身上。他看著他的堅挺沒入在那粉嫩緊緻的小穴，每一片摺摺都因為他而撐平。當Tim抬起屁股時，緊緻的穴肉會隨著他的動作被拉了一小截出來，他坐到底的時候，那被操得糜爛的暗粉色穴肉會被推得更裡面

Tim一直喚出Jason的名字，彷彿那是唯一的救生木似的。浴缸裡的水溫早就流失，可是絲毫沒有影響到在慾火深處的二人。隨著他們的動作，水依舊發出啪啪的聲響。Jason最終忍不住用雙手放到Tim的兩片股瓣上，把兩片小肉團分得更開，好能夠一探那色情的景色。吸血鬼也沒有放棄這個機會，配合Tim的動作，雙手施力，健壯的腰肢也開始擺動，把Tim的屁股抬得更高，讓他坐得更深。

Tim的腰開始因為一直操弄自己而有點酸，光是承受Jason的肉棒給他的快感已經很吃力，更別說他的內心有一部分想讓Jason也感到相同的快感。因為快感而蒙上情慾的聲音讓Jason變得更硬：「Jason.......啊...我可以轉過來嗎......啊...想......抱著你......」Jason從來沒法拒絕男生的請求，所以他把讓坐在自己陰莖上的男孩轉過來，讓他可以面向自己。突如其來的強烈快感讓Tim不住尖叫出聲，趾頭也舒服得捲縮起來。

他窩在Jason的懷中，腦袋擱在對方的頸窩上，肆意地聞著屬於Jason的煙草味，無力的雙手環在Jason的脖子後。Jason總是讓他如此沉淪，從看到對方的第一眼Tim便知道事情有點不妙，事實證明他的直覺是對的。可是他想要抽身嗎？不，Tim不想抽離，他還想沉溺在這片湖水綠當中。

「動一動......Jason...動一動.......求求你了......」看到Tim因為他而舒服得癱軟自己懷中的時候，Jason的內心只感到無盡的憐愛。無論以後他們的關係如何，Tim永遠是他心中最柔軟的一塊，沒有人可以奪去他心中的柔軟。Jason側過頭親吻Tim潤濕的髪絲，雙手捧著男生狹小的臀部，用力地抱著他上下抽插。

從Tim開始變得僵直、越漸不穩的呻吟聲，以及後穴開始有節奏地收縮這幾點來看，Jason很清楚男生很快便要高潮了。平時Jason多數會在Tim高潮的時候，在他的脖子上吸血，讓人類可以更舒服。可是今天他不想吸血，他只想像個普通人一樣，親吻他的伴侶。

於是他讓Tim把轉過頭來，後者乖巧地把埋在他肩上的腦袋轉過來，卻仍然因為無力而繼續靠在Jason的肩上。Jason看著因為自己，他的臉上寫滿了情欲；因為自己，他的眼眸充滿了渴求；因為自己，他的粉唇吐出呻吟。這一切都是因為Jason，也只有Jason可以做到，唯有Jason能夠看到他的這一面。

Jason按捺不住讓自己親上那雙微啓的唇瓣，和他身下用力的抽插不一樣，他的親吻只有無邊的溫柔。他不知道的是這會讓Tim更沉迷於他這個人當中，Tim想讓對方的這片柔情只會為他展現。Tim不清楚自己是否會和Jason說出來，但上帝知道他終於承認自己愛上這個吸血鬼了。

即使在他們都已經高潮，二人仍然沒有打算停止親吻對方，彷彿他們天生就是為了和對方擁吻而誕生般。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就算在寫TimDami Week的東西，也不會停止更新的！


	19. 你這樣看起來真可愛，就像想讓我親你一樣，公主。／You look so cute, like you want me to kiss you, princess.

接下來的日子又像是恢復到一切事情發生之前一樣，Jason不會長時間守在咖啡店裡面，不是說他不願意，只是Tim明確地向他說明不想被監視（為此，Jason還很糾正他的措詞，不是監視，而是保護）。而且為了避免回莊園，Jason不得不多花點努力，在Gotham的地下吸血鬼世界中調查是否有任何線索，指出到底為何al Ghul家族突然對Tim有興趣。

不過Jason並不放心Tim自己一個人，特別在晚上，或是只有他自己一人的時候，Jason總會護送他回巢穴。雖然Tim認為自己可以安全到達家......Jason的巢穴裡，但是他也不會拒絕吸血鬼的好意。他自己也會在工作的時候偶爾察覺周遭的環境，知道自己潛伏的危險並沒有解除，Tim還是個熱愛生命的男生，還未想英年早逝。

Tim沒有把自己經歷的事情告訴Conner，他很清楚好友的性格，他可不想連Conner也一起保護他，況且對方給他的小銀刀仍然好好地藏在身邊。不過他也會向Conner了解一些吸血鬼的事情，他會把之前問過Jason的事情詢問他。現在他知道Jason確實沒有欺騙他，心中似乎又再踏實了幾分。不過也有些不太好問Jason的問題，也可以向Conner詢問。

譬如說他想知道如何洞悉吸血鬼的存在，這時他才知道除非是他們在吸血，否則基本很難確認。不過他可以觀察懷疑的對象，體溫會比人類低這點Tim本就清晨不已。吸血鬼平時的眼睛和普通人無異，可當他們要發對吸血鬼技能（吸血、高速移動之類）或是觸碰到他們的本能（血液、涉及到伴侶之類），在這種時候他們的眼中或多或少都會快速地閃過一絲紅。

還有一個做法，雖說他拒絕這樣做，但是他可以戴上銀戒指，吸血鬼對此挺敏感，下意識會躲避。Tim不想這樣做的主因還是因為Jason，他知道就算他這樣做，Jason也不會覺得有甚麼，但他和Jason的接觸太多，放在口袋裡的小銀刀是一回事，但他不想在Jason觸碰到自己的時候會被銀器影響到。

Conner給他的小銀刀可以輕易刺破吸血鬼的皮膚，加上那是獵人工會的產物，必定比Tim的家鑰匙有用。他告訴Tim如果真的有吸血鬼想攻擊他，以普通人類的速度來說，要躲避是不可能的事情，所以要讓吸血鬼們先放下戒心。他們的弱點是頸上的動脈，小銀刀可以直接割破他們的動脈，他們會因為無法及時治癒而血流至死。

男生把這些小細節記在腦海中，也許有那麼一天會用到，當然他可不希望會有派上用處的一刻，不過有備無患。Tim習慣把能記住的東西先記下來，在店裡無論聊的時候，他也會注意店裡的顧客。偶爾也會有一些新面孔的顧客來，不過大部份都是熟客為主，而且主要是年輕人，所以當一個看上去4、50歲左右的男人幾乎每天都來光顧時，Tim很難不注意到。

男人每次都會點熱美式，並會喊出Tim的名字，有時候他會待在店裡閱讀，但更多時候會把咖啡外帶。也許是學院內新任的教授吧，至少Tim是這麼認為的。某種程度來說，Tim覺得他和其他人不一樣，可能是由於他帶著異國的腔調，聽起來古老而優雅，和他人顯得格格不入又如此出眾。

Tim認為每次只有男人在稱呼他，似乎是不太合宜，所以他主動詢問男人的稱呼，沒有注意到對方勾出一個讚賞似的笑容。他得知對方的名字是Ra's Kase，顯然這個名字不是Gotham本地人。這勾起了Tim的好奇心，於是他開始偶爾和這位Kase先生在咖啡店中搭話。他很快便知曉對方是位阿拉伯人，最近受Gotham學院邀請到來這邊，果然和Tim想的差不了多遠。

當時第一眼看見Ra's的那種發毛的感覺此時已經不再復存，所以Tim也沒有打算告訴Jason，畢竟他不時會在店舖中認識顧客，而且只會在咖啡店裡遇到這位年長者，沒有必要告訴Jason，對吧？況且，就算Tim知道自己喜歡Jason，也不代表他們確實在一起，沒有任何名份，又何必以對待伴侶的方式相處呢？

說到Jason，現在Tim正在等待對方來接他下班，今天是星球大戰後傳最後一部的上映日，所以他們一起去看電影然後便回家......巢穴裡。雖說Tim對於後傳，特別是第八部非常不滿，可畢竟那是後傳最後一部，是好是壞Tim也不會半途而廢。

Jason一如往常提前出現在店舖中，他沒有和Tim說他挺喜歡看著對方工作的樣子，男生也可能不自知，可是Tim偶爾會在工作的時候把眼神飄到Jason身上。而且Jason很享受Tim站在收銀處，卻會和他用眼神或口型溝通的時候，那樣的Tim看上去特別生動可愛。當Tim下班的時候，他站在休息室門外等他出來，手舉在空中。Tim向他翻了個白眼，卻仍然把手放到對方的手上，讓他可以拉過他的手，在手背中親吻一口。

「走吧，公主殿下。」Jason自然不過地繼續牽著Tim的手，帶著他離開咖啡店，向店裡對Tim有意思的人展示出擁有權。Tim固然不知道吸血鬼的這種想法，他皺著眉頭向Jason說：「你打算每次接我下班都要這樣？『公主殿下』，認真的嗎？」他刻意假裝Jason的語調，怪裡怪氣地說，語氣中卻充斥著甜蜜的戲謔。

「嘿！我知道你喜歡我這樣喊你！」吸血鬼反駁到，想把Tim拉進懷裡，卻被男生先行一步溜走，坐到Red Hood的坐墊上。「誰知道呢？」Tim朝向他笑著聳聳肩，Jason懶得和他糾纏在這個問題上。在把頭盔戴好之前，他自然不過地親上Tim勾起的嘴巴，然後將比他小一號的男生環到懷中便出發。過於專注於對於方身上的他們，誰都沒有注意到一直注視他們的目光。

在他們坐到影院的時候，Jason第一時間把二人之間的扶手往上推，手一下便將男生抱過來，好讓對方可以靠在自己身上。「你是故意買最後一排的？」Tim瞇著眼睛，看向一臉理所當然的Jason。「看電影不就應該坐最後一排嗎？不然你以為我故意要幹甚麼？」現在Jason笑得一臉流氓，Tim覺得回答甚麼都會被Jason拿來戲謔自己，乾脆不搭理他。

「Come on，鳥寶寶，你以為我要在這裡幹甚麼？」Jason毫不在乎Tim不理會他，反而把腦袋湊到男生的臉頰邊，雙指夾著他下巴讓他看向自己，絲毫不理會正要坐到他旁邊位置的情侶，便開始親吻他的男生。感覺到身旁有人的Tim想要推開Jason，他的臉已經燒紅，只得低聲警告Jason：「不...有人......」Tim只感到正在親吻自己的那雙薄唇勾出一個弧度，但也停止親吻Tim的動作，手仍舊霸道地搭在男生的肩上。

Tim用手拍了拍Jason的手，正當吸血鬼以為他連這樣也不允許，準備反駁的時候，男生先開口：「我去買點爆谷，等會就回來。」他還沒來得及站起來，Jason已經先他一步站起來：「我去吧，和在家裡一樣？」Tim抬起頭看著Jason，緩慢地點點頭。只是他沒有想到Jason突然笑著伏下身，寵溺似地說了句：「你這樣看起來真可愛，就像想讓我親你一樣，公主。」話畢便在Tim微啓的唇上留下一吻，在靈敏的聽覺捕捉到Tim嘟嚷的那句：「我沒有。」之後，臉上的笑容禁不住揚得更高。

Jason沒有花多長時間，他很快便回到Tim的身邊。可是他一下就發現Tim有點不太對勁。「怎麼了，Timmy？」Jason把那桶爆谷遞給Tim，可樂則放到沒被他拉上去的扶手裡，一下便將男生抱到懷中，鼻尖埋到Tim的頸窩裡，嗅了嗅對方的情緒。還是那股熟悉的檸檬香，夾雜甜蜜的蜜桃香，還有一點尷尬？為甚麼Tim會尷尬，是因為Jason做得太過了嗎？可是他並沒有做甚麼和平常有異的事情啊。

雖說Jason還在思考這個問題，但是手卻無意識地把爆谷放到Tim的嘴邊，男生還是乖乖地吃掉。「你看看他們！你再看看你！」Jason突然聽到坐在自己隔壁的女生努力地壓下聲線，可是仍然無掩她的憤慨。噢，那他知道Tim感覺到尷尬的原因了。「我要普通朋友一樣嗎？」說出這句話讓Jason本人也有點受傷，可是他不想讓Tim覺得不自在。

「不，像現在這樣就好了。」Tim搖搖頭，伸出一隻手握住Jason還放在他肩上的手，讓他們可以十指緊扣。在燈光熄滅之前，Tim主動靠向Jason的唇邊親了口，便挪好位置等待片頭開始。

也許是習慣了平時在家裡坐在Jason的懷中看電影，現在Tim總覺得怎樣坐到不太舒服，坐了會又再調整坐姿。「不舒服？」Jason在他耳邊輕聲詢問，Tim猶豫一下便點點頭，他確實坐得不舒服。所以Jason也跟著他一起調整姿勢，最終Tim的後背幾乎整個貼在Jason的胸膛上，才舒服地不再移動。

同樣作為星戰粉，Jason當然也不會錯過電影內容，可是他無意識地用手撫過Tim的髪絲，還會不斷在男生的髪絲和脖子上留下親吻。這對他們來說不過是普通不已的事情，可是Jason旁邊的情侶卻只是牽牽手，那位女朋友差點被氣死。不過Jason和Tim也沒有多想，只是按照他們平日的方式相處。

當完場的時候，他們握著的雙手仍然沒有放開，為了避免人潮會撞到Tim，Jason一直站在他身後，雙手牢牢地環在Tim的身邊，把男生護在懷裡。在他們終於離開戲院的時候，他們一邊去尋找餐廳的時候，Tim終於開始發表他的感想。他確定了他並不喜歡後傳，不斷指出情節、人物或是場景設計的問題。Jason確實認同他的想法，只是他看著男生不斷說話的樣子，終究忍不住把他拉過來，低著頭給男生親了一口。

「Jason？」Tim疑惑地喊出他的名字，他不太確定對方為甚麼會突然有這樣的反應。「抱歉，你這個樣子太可愛了，我沒有辦法。」Tim靠在Jason的肩上，突然笑起來：「你現在就像是Han Solo，莫名奇妙就開始強吻人。」Jason認同地哼了聲，在男生的眼簾上親了一口：「那麼你就是Princess Leia嗎？」Tim捏了捏Jason的手背，充滿笑意地說：「你只是想喊我公主吧。」

「誰知道呢？」Jason拿出剛才Tim向他說的話回覆男生，惹得他不住翻了個白眼。「來吧，我餓了。」這可是Jason從來不能拒絕Tim的一個方面，他從不讓Tim餓著，所以忙著找餐廳的他們，又一次忽視了那股一直盯著他們的視線。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以，我又加插SW了啦哈！當然這主要是我的想法啦，後傳真的很不行
> 
> 然後小小的科普，Leia公主就是反抗軍的首領，然後Han Solo是個走私的流氓，當然他們是有在一起啦！
> 
> 今天更新有點晚，希望下周能早一點嘻


	20. 一直留在我身邊就好。／Just Stay With Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於見家長了！

「我需要準備甚麼嗎？」Tim一臉期待地看著Jason，後者只是無情地白了他一眼︰「你不是去郊遊，Timmy。」Tim乾脆不理會吸血鬼的反應，仍然認真地思考自己需不需要帶上甚麼。因為今天Jason終於願意把他帶到莊園裡面去，就是說他可以看見更多吸血鬼，而那些吸血鬼還是Jason的家人。所以他覺得自己需要好好對待這件事情，畢竟他可是要見家長了。

不知道Tim在想甚麼的Jason只是從男生的身後抱著他，下巴擱在他的腦袋上。「只是回去兩天，到時候你穿我的衣服就好。」Tim試圖把吸血鬼的手板開，卻發現對方的手只是越收越緊，他無奈地把手搭在他的手上就算了。「你只是想我穿你的衣服。」這不是問句，而是一句陳述句。Jason毫不羞愧地哼聲認同，他確實就想有這樣的效果，讓其他家族成員都知道Tim是他的。

「如果你不穿著我的衣服，他們可能會吸你的血。畢竟你想想，一個活生生的人類在滿是吸血鬼的莊園中亂逛……」Jason刻意不繼續說下去，低著頭看向瞪大眼睛的Tim，強忍想要大笑的衝動。當然他們並不會對Tim做出甚麼，畢竟吸血鬼對於「自己的」領地非常重視，而且在回去之前，Jason特意和Alfred說了他會帶一個人類男生回去的事情，誰都不會敢動Tim的。

「所以他們會吸我的血嗎？」Tim很顯然順著Jason的話聯想到他想讓他想到的事情，吸血鬼只是不置可否地聳聳肩，沒有承認也不去否認。感覺到Tim緊張地握住自己的手，他反握男生比他小的手，遞到自己嘴邊親了一口。「一直留在我身邊就好。」結果沉醉在思考Jason家人的情況下，Tim確實沒有收拾任何東西，便幾乎是直接抱到Red Hood上，載著他開到Gotham的另外一頭。

Tim從來不知道在Gotham還有這樣的一座森林，而且他永遠也不會厭倦被Jason以吸血鬼的速度載到不同地方的感覺。雖說他就只試過一次，不過誰會討厭那種世界只有二人，只有光線包圍的感覺呢？況且Jason微涼的體溫把他裹得舒服不已，他喜歡窩在Jason的懷裡，總有種安心的感覺。

所以當他們終於到達莊園的時候，Tim確實乖乖地待在Jason的身邊，吸血鬼的手牽緊男生的。說實話Tim沒有感到害怕，他知道Jason不會讓他們傷害自己的。一如既往地，Jason不需要通知他們的到來，Alfred已經準備到宅第的門前，把門靠開啟。他們當然不需要通知，畢竟在荒蕪的森林當中，只要有任何陌生的氣味踏進這個範圍裡，他們都能第一時間注意到，更別說像Tim這麼明顯又清新的檸檬味。

「歡迎回家，Master Jason。你必定是Master Jason提及到的Master Timothy了。我是這裡的管家，Alfred Pennyworth，很榮幸可以認識你。」Tim接過Alfred舉在空中的手，微笑著點頭：「你好，Pennyworth先生。」慈祥的老人也向他投以一個微笑：「Alfred就可以了。」

「他們三個呢，Alfred？」Jason在空氣間動了動鼻子，並沒有嗅到熟悉的家人的味道，似乎他們都不在。「他們去了參加Cobblepot先生的酒會，應該快要回來了。」Jason了然地頭頭，幸好避開了這種需要社交的場合，他不想讓Tim自己一個人，更不願意讓更多的吸血鬼知道男生的存在。「那麼我先帶Tim去休息一會。」Alfred讓出位置使二人可以進到屋子裡，對於兩位年輕人還牽著對方的手不放這點，他並沒有說甚麼。

Jason牽著Tim走到自己的房間裡面，Tim有點意外的是和他在Jason的巢穴的裝潢差得不遠，同樣有一面落地的玻璃窗，月色可以照亮房間的擺設。在房中央是一張偌大的床，男生自然不過去躺在床上。他把臉埋在枕頭上，不知覺地舒服得哼出聲。「你可以把巢穴的床換成這個床嗎？」Jason躺在Tim身邊的位置，然後翻過身把男生抱到自己的身上。

「你是想要一直待我床上是嗎？」Jason在Tim的臉頰上親了口，男生只是一言不發地趴在他的胸膛上，揚起笑容看著他。Jason無法控制心中的暖意越漸擴大，直至擴展至全身。在他當了人類20幾年，加上80年左右的吸血鬼，他從來不相信小說或者電影中那些關於愛情的描述。甚麼電流通過、怦然心跳之類，他從不相信。可是在Tim身上，他似乎可以感覺到這些說法的真實性，那甚至是有過之而無不及，沒有語言可以抒發出Jason對於Tim的一半愛意，這感情成為他想要繼續活下去的力量。

「你剛剛說甚麼？」Tim好奇地看著他，Jason才察覺到自己開始打起呼嚕，胸腔的聲音嘎然停止。「我沒有說話。」說實話Jason不太確定，但他應該不會把我愛你說出口吧？不過不管怎樣，他先慶幸一下Tim沒有吸血鬼的靈敏聽覺。但是Tim很明顯不相信他的說法，不過也沒有再糾纏在這個話題上，反倒是用食指戳了下Jason的胸膛說︰「我喜歡你的呼嚕聲。」

Tim的腦海還在想Jason所說的話，剛才他似乎是聽到吸血鬼喃出一句我愛你，可是他聽不清楚，也不肯定是否自己的幻覺。既然Jason說他沒有說話，那就算了。所以他轉移了話題，讓自己的不要想著這句不知道是否存在的說話。

「這是吸血鬼的一種特性，一般在我們開心或是生氣的時候就會這樣。」Tim朝Jason眨眨眼睛：「我想你現在沒有對我生氣？」Jason勾著嘴角，把男生擁得更緊：「我從來沒有對你生氣過。」Tim揚起笑容，仰著頭在Jason的下巴上留下一吻。這當然無法讓二人感到滿足，所以很快簡單的親吻很快轉變為熱情的親吻，吸血鬼的手也在上下撫過男生的身體，惹得敏感不已的Tim渾身輕顫。

「在你的家人回來之前，我們能不能做一次？」臉色緋紅的Tim終於忍不住開口問，Jason的觸碰總讓他無法控制自身的慾望。「Anything you wish, Princess.」Jason不會拒絕Tim的請求，特別是當涉及到這種事情時，他很樂意滿足Tim的願望。畢竟吸血鬼的聽覺和味覺都要比人類靈敏得要多，如果要做的話，現在是最好的時候。

於是Jason親遍Tim的全身，一次又一次在他的床上佔有他，直至二人筋疲力盡（主要還是Tim，畢竟他只是個人類）時，Jason才把尖牙刺破那熟悉的脈搏。雖然Jason在城中租的地方被他稱為巢穴，可他內心知道這座莊園裡的這房間才是他的巢穴。在這裡吸Tim的血對他以言有不同的意義，他現在確實帶了一個人類到他的巢穴中，不是普通的人類血袋，而是他喜歡的男生。

吸血鬼的巢穴是他們最私密的地方，因為那是他們長期作息的地方，只要味道有一絲不一樣也會惹起他們的反感。因此，這不光是信任的問題，還代表他們願意讓對方進入自己的領地。至於Tim是否需要知道這點，Jason認為他不需要和男生提這點。

Tim的血液一如既往地香甜，Jason小心地用雙肘抵在男生的耳邊，不讓自己壓到他的男生。小心地在脆弱的頸項上吸吮，把男生流出的血一滴不流地舔掉，感受鮮血使他的身體暖和起來，感受Tim舒服得用雙手不住在他的後背上留下痕跡，咬著吸血鬼的耳珠不斷喘息。

當Jason吸完血之後，他收起了獠牙，親了口已經不復存的兩個小傷口才躺回Tim身邊。這時的Tim已經昏昏欲睡，窩在Jason的懷中準備睡覺。Jason笑著在男生的臉上親了好幾口，從他的額角，至眼簾，到男生的嘴邊和下巴。Tim的手抬起來，把Jason的臉稍微推開自己，緊閉的雙眼仍然沒有張開，口中喃喃地說：「別親了......睏...」帶著濃濃睡意的嗓音差點讓Jason笑出來，可是他只是笑著把男生往懷裡抱得更緊，不再打擾渴望入睡的Tim。

午夜醒來的時候，Tim疑惑地看著周邊的環境，還被睡意籠罩的腦袋迷迷糊糊地憶起自己和Jason到了他的家裡。Tim抬起頭看了眼Jason，吸血鬼早就隨著他一同睡著了。Tim看著Jason睡得一臉安穩的模樣使他的內心溫暖起來，他可以透過月光看到Jason的睡顏，把他照得整個人都變得柔和起來。他知道這份溫柔只屬於他一個，至少Tim從沒有看過Jason面對任何人擺出對他那種溫柔的表情。

Tim情不自禁地用手碰Jason的臉，順著他的額頭，至眉頭，到吸血鬼的鼻尖和臉頰。Tim把頭抬得更高，好讓自己可以在對方的下巴上留下親吻。如果可以，男生覺得自己可以在他的懷中待一輩子，不過現在不可以，因為他想去喝水。Tim小心地把放在他腰上的那隻大手拿開，躡手躡腳下了床舖，走到衣櫃前隨便翻了一件吸血鬼的T恤和褲子穿上。

好吧，Jason的衣服對他而言果然太大了。

Tim默默地翻了個白眼，把視線投向仍在睡夢中的Jason。說實話，Tim並沒有想到Jason竟然沒有醒過來，畢竟之前他每次都比Tim早起，而且要是Tim發出聲音或是移動，Jason幾乎也會即時醒過來。也許這是因為他現在回到莊園讓他放鬆下來所致的吧，那麼Tim也不好打擾他，他應該能找到去廚房的路。

在Tim把門扉打開的時候，他看到門外放著兩雙拖鞋，想到他們在做的時候，Alfred還過來放下鞋子，Tim不太知道明天應該要以甚麼目光看向那位老管家先生。不過他還是很感激Alfred的好意，讓他不用光著腳在莊園中遊盪。

大抵是Jason的家人還沒回來，也可能是吸血鬼根本不需要燈光，現在莊園漆黑一片。幸好不消片刻，Tim便猜測到廚房所在的位置，順利喝杯水。正當他準備回到房間的時候，Tim轉身便看到在廚房門邊有一雙紅色的眼眸正盯著他。

「你是誰？」一把聽上去還挺年輕的聲音在漆黑中響起，Tim還來不及說話，那雙紅眸在眨眼的一瞬便消失，下一秒就在自己面前，一雙微涼的手握住他的下巴。在這個距離下，Tim不需要有吸血鬼的卓越視線，也能借月光看到眼前年輕的吸血鬼，他看上去比Jason還要年輕，應該是他的吸血鬼之前和他提過的弟弟吧？

比他稍高的年輕吸血鬼皺起眉頭，鼻子靠近Tim的脖子旁，用力地嗅了幾口。「人類？」他始乎有點不可置信地說到，Tim卻沒有聽漏他語氣中的不悅。「嗯，我是個人類。」Tim不太確定自己這樣說是在告訴對方自己就是食物還是怎樣，但他的腦海中不由得閃過Jason先前跟他說的話，難不成他要被吸血了？

「你聞起來就像Todd一樣。」Tim聽不出吸血鬼的話是甚麼意思，他有些疑惑地看著他，不太確定自己聽到的是不屑還是妒忌。Tim本想開口說自己是和Jason一起來的，可是下一秒他便看到另一雙熟悉的紅瞳來到他們的面前，毫不猶豫地一把將年輕的吸血鬼拎起，然後甩到一旁的廚櫃上，把廚櫃上的東西都掃落到地上。

「你他媽的想對Tim幹甚麼，惡魔崽子。」Jason把Tim擋在自己的身後，兇狠地緊盯著已經站到他面前，同樣擺出攻擊姿態的年輕吸血鬼。「嘖，在家裡發現了陌生人不應該好好觀察一下嗎？還是你的父母沒有教你這點？Todd。」Damian刻薄的說話讓Tim皺起眉頭，他沒有想到Jason和他養弟的關係真的那麼差。

Jason瞇起了眼睛，胸腔發出了威脅的呼嚕聲：「你再說一遍，Damian Wayne。」Damian毫不在意地想再開口的時候，廚房裡的燈光突然亮了起來，三人馬上轉頭看向廚房門外，站著兩個身影。「你們在幹甚麼？」Tim看到開口的人擁有一雙蔚藍色的眼眸，在他身後站著一個身軀比Jason更要龐大的吸血鬼。

「Dick，管好你的崽子。」Jason瞪向開口說話的人，這時Tim知道說話的人的名字，那麼後面的吸血鬼便是Jason的養父吧。他走上前，每一步都帶著威懾的感覺，換成是別人可能會懼怕不已，可是Tim沒有感覺到恐懼。「你好，我是Bruce Wayne，你是Timothy吧？」Jason下意識地把Tim護在身後，不過Bruce沒有忽視男生的點頭回應：「是的，你好，Mr. Wayne。」

「很抱歉讓你看到這種場景，現在你先和Jason回房間吧，我會處理好，其他事情明天再說。」Bruce把手伸出來，禮貌性地和Tim示好。可Tim還沒接過Bruce的手，Jason便把年長者的手拍開，咧開嘴展示出一雙尖牙：「別碰他，老頭。」

「Jason。」Tim責備似地喚了聲Jason的名字，然後伸出手回握Bruce的大手。Jason雖然不屑地哼了聲，但也不再阻止二人握手。在不遠處的Dick饒有趣味地看著這個小發現，打趣地勾起一個笑容。「很榮幸可以看見你，Mr. Wayne。現在我和Jason會先回房間，非常抱歉吵醒了你們。」

Bruce點點頭，把路讓給他們的同時，開口說道：「需要抱歉的人不是你，先回去休息吧。」Tim牽著Jason的手，然後也朝Bruce點點頭說到：「晚安，Mr. Wayne。」Jason仍然擺出極其不悅的神色，但是眼眸已經變回平常的湖水綠，安靜地緊握Tim的手，把男生帶回到他的房間。

Jason只是因為想知道Tim為何會被al Ghul看上的原因，他沒有打算讓他的家人們觸碰到男生。要不是為了Tim，他並不會回來。只要過了明天就好，他在心中這樣安撫自己。回到房間第一件事，Jason把Tim抵在門板上，用力地抱緊他。看出Jason的僵硬，Tim安撫地用手輕撫他的後背，誰也沒有說話。直到Jason把Tim帶回床上，把男生抱緊在懷中，這一次，他在睡夢中也沒有再放開Tim。


	21. 怎麼你的想法總讓我這麼讚嘆呢？／How could your ideas always amazed me?

這可能是Tim吃過最尷尬的一次早餐，也許值得慶幸的是這些純種吸血鬼也會選擇吃人類食物作早餐。Jason的臉色一直沒有很好，就像他現在只是被迫待在這裡一樣，同時也不願意讓Tim離開自己身邊，就算在吃飯的時候，還閒出一直手在飯桌牽著男生。這可能和Damian一直用那雙祖母綠眼眸盯著他有關，男生不太懂得這隻年輕的吸血鬼為甚麼老看著他，不知道是因為他是人類或是其他原因。

「這裡的食物還合你意嗎，Master Tim？」站在一旁的Alfred向Tim詢問，後者朝他點頭頭，揚起一個笑容︰「謝謝你Alfred，這很棒。」管家老先生也點點頭，回到廚房中繼續準備東西。「所以，你在電話裡說需要我們幫忙的事情，是和Tim有關嗎？」Dick看向Jason，終於打破餐桌上的寧靜。Jason抬起眉角看向說話的人，停止進食。

「是的，這和Tim有關。我需要知道al Ghul為甚麼看上他了。」聽到al Ghul家族的名字，Bruce挑起眉頭，同時吸引了Damian的注意。「你有甚麼證據嗎？」Bruce也把他手上的餐具放下來，認真地看著Jason。Jason自他的皮衣口袋中拿出一枝試管，裡面放著之前在Tim公寓中搜集到的忍者血液。

「一個星期前，我在Tim的公寓中看到了他被兩個忍者抽血，其中一個被我殺死了，另一個帶著針筒逃跑了。當時我把那個死去的忍者的血液收集起來，另外那個直到現在我還沒找到。」Bruce接過Jason遞給他的試管，仔細的嗅了一下血液的味道。「這聞起來是最近轉變成吸血鬼，al Ghul的味道。我會去分析。」Tim看著Bruce握住了試管。

「為甚麼al Ghul突然對人類有興趣？我以為他們一般不接觸人類。」Dick疑惑地問道，Tim看著Dick蔚藍色的眼睛，對他來說他不太能想像出Dick吸血鬼的一面，他感覺更像人類。在場都知道能解答到這道問題的只有家族的元老，所以他們四個不約而同地把視線投向Bruce。後者一臉凝重地開口︰「在黑暗時代，al Ghul家族意旨讓吸血鬼暴露在人類面前，他們相信自己比人類更高一等，甚至可以統治他們。但事實上當時人類懼怕我們，不惜一切想要殺掉我們，組成一隊組織，也就是吸血鬼獵人。然而人類數量太多，即使我們比他們擁有不同的力量，也導致我們死傷慘重。」

「所以al Ghul的元老想出一個辦法，把人類轉變為吸血鬼。不僅可以讓吸血鬼的數量增加，更可以令恐懼的人們臣服。當時為了保護吸血鬼和人類的性命，我們和獵人組織合作，制止al Ghul的瘋狂想法。我們三方都損失慘重。直到有天，al Ghul家族像是突然消失一樣，所有東西都停止了，直到現在。」

聽畢Bruce所的話，他們都屏住氣息思考，誰也沒有想到先說話的是Tim。「他們會不會又開始了？」四雙眼睛幾乎是同時投向男生的身上，惹得Jason下意識地握緊Tim的手，人類則用姆指指腹撫過對方的手背，安撫那躁動的吸血鬼。「最近Gotham城內有很多年輕人失蹤，有一部分失蹤者的脖子上有奇怪的咬痕，而他們的身體就像是被抽空一樣，內臟衰竭。但有更多的人像是人間蒸發一樣消失，沒有消息，也沒找到屍體。」Tim想起Bart之前和他說的話，這也許和al Ghul也有關係。

「而剛才你提到那個忍者的血液聞上去是最近變成吸血鬼，在這之間肯定有關係。al Ghul可能在把他們轉變成吸血鬼忍者，為了壯大自己的家族之類，說不定要繼續他們以前想要完成的事情。」也許在有四隻吸血鬼盯著自己的情況下，Tim應該要感到害怕，可是他並沒有。是的，他確實緊張，但沒有害怕的感覺。「這聽起來挺合理的。」Dick認同地點點頭，嘴角揚起一個笑容︰「我開始喜歡這個男孩子了。」

Tim的臉稍微變得紅起來，Dick笑起來陽光得和人類無疑，而且無可否認他真的很漂亮。當然這不單因為Dick的外表，還有Tim可以感覺到對方的友善和讚同，使男生害羞起來，忽略了挑起眉頭的Bruce，還有開始低哮的Jason。「Dick。」雖然被帶有威脅語氣的聲音喊到，Dick仍然鬆容不逼地笑著開玩笑︰「你是在喊我還是在咒罵我？」Jason瞇起眼睛，湖水綠的眼睛似乎閃過一片紅。在Jason說話之前，Tim把手放到他的手臂上，靠向他的耳邊低喃一句︰「別擔心，我是你的，Jason。」

男生沒有意識到他說的話同樣被在場的吸血鬼捕捉到，不過Jason知道他們都可以聽到，所以他馬上放鬆下來，甚至扯起一個自滿的笑容，讓Damian不得不翻了個白眼。「那為甚麼這和Tim有關係？」Jason連聲音亦染上一層滿足，可在他聽到Bruce下一句話的時候，他的嘴角又拉下來。

「我認為我們需要抽Tim的血分析。」縱使Bruce是家族的元老，他有權力讓所有成員都聽從他的命令。可是從不同的蛛絲馬跡中，加上Jason比之前在家的時候更富有侵略性，就算Jason沒有宣稱對Tim的所有櫂，也不難察覺到Jason以伴侶的方式對待Tim。而每個吸血鬼都知道不應該對其他吸血鬼的伴侶下手，所以即使Bruce有權力，也會先詢問他們的意見。

「沒問題。」「不可以。」兩把聲音同時響起，不得不說，沒有人會為此而感到意外，不過這也不到他們插手。「Jason。」Tim嘆了口氣，他揉揉眉心，轉過身讓自己可以看向Jason。「我要知道為甚麼al Ghul找上我，你總在說我的血很香，Acheron也是這麼說的。而那些忍者也把我的血液帶走，也許這和我的血液有關係。所以不要『不可以』我，Jason。」

大部分時間Tim都不會拒絕Jason的話，男生鮮少像這樣在Jason的面前露出這般認真的表情，和他分析事情。說實話對Jason來說，這個表情挺性感的。「那麼我會是那個抽你血的人。」既然Tim已經這樣說到，那麼他也願意退一步。在看到Tim點頭的瞬間，Jason捏著Tim的下巴，在男生的唇上親了口，讚賞似地說︰「好孩子。」絲毫不理會還在他們面前的家人們。

「你們能不能收歙點，我才剛吃完早餐，並沒有意欲把昨天的晚餐也吐出來。」Damian對他們親暱的舉動嗤之以鼻。「Damian，禮貌。」Bruce的話讓Damian嘖了聲便不再說話。「那麼你們直接去蝙蝠洞準備，抽完告訴我。」聽到Bruce提到蝙蝠洞的時候，Tim馬上抬眼看向Jason，後者挑起眉頭搖搖頭，現在不好說甚麼的男生只得抿著嘴巴。Dick看著他倆的舉動不住笑了，果然能讓Jason回家的人足夠特別。

「那麼我們走了。」Jason沒多說甚麼便牽著Tim離開飯桌，男生強行拉著一路想要離開的吸血鬼，和還在餐桌上的元老點點頭才離開。Tim在跟著Jason走的同時，一邊帶著絲抱怨地說︰「你沒有告訴過我這裡有一個蝙蝠洞。」Jason在心底嘆了口氣，他知道自己又得給他的人類男生解答問題了。「你不認為這點很奇怪嗎？」Tim難以置信地看著他︰「為甚麼要覺得奇怪，你不覺得這很酷嗎？」他的反問讓Jason啞口無言，突然間他無法說出自己在第一次知道在他們住的地方下，有一個偌大的蝙蝠洞時，他對此毫無感覺。

他們走到書房裡的一條暗道，那是一道升降機。在升降機下沉的時候，Jason把Tim拉到懷裡。「你們可以變成蝙蝠嗎？」Tim的問題讓Jason哭笑不得，他一隻手輕捏過男生的鼻尖，無可奈何地笑說︰「那麼你有看過我變身嗎？」Tim忍不住笑了出來，他當然知道他們不會變成蝙蝠。「我以為你只是怕變成蝙蝠後不方便帶著我，才不在我面前變身的。」Jason的手指稍微用力，使Tim眉頭和鼻子一皺。

「怎麼你的想法總讓我這麼讚嘆呢？」明明應該帶著譏笑意味的說話，在Jason的口中卻變成了寵溺般的話。「我很聰明。」Jason低著頭在Tim的嘴巴上親了好幾口︰「Hmm，聰明得不利你自己。」在電梯門扉開啟的一剎，Jason便牽著Tim走進蝙蝠洞裡。

本來Tim以為蝙蝠洞只是一個普通的洞穴，只是他們藏身的地方。但顯示他面前的設備都在告知他，這不是一個簡單的洞穴。裡面有著一台超級電腦，連接著八台螢幕。現在它們都是黑屏的狀態，這讓Tim不禁好奇這到底是甚麼。「我們會用這個監測Gotham的情況，防止有甚麼突發意外發生。」不需要等待Tim開口，Jason已經先他一步為他解釋。

「你們…..會去幫助人類？」Tim突然有點茫然地眨眨眼睛，沒有想到這幾個吸血鬼竟然還會去幫助人類，這時他才發現他真的不足夠了解Jason。「是的，他們主要會在涉及到吸血鬼的事情，或是有大型意外的時候會出去教人。」Jason從容不迫地說，就像這只是簡單不過的事情，他帶著男生走到電腦前的椅子上坐下，自己則到一旁把針管拿過來。Tim不會沒有聽出他說的是「他們」，而不是「我們」，那麼說Jason沒有和其他成員在一起。

「那麼你呢？」Jason在Tim手腕的血管拍了兩下，謹慎地地把針管插進血管之中。早就習慣被吸血的Tim不覺得疼痛，反倒被對那認真的模樣讓他的心溫暖起來。「我？不然你以為我在Gotham幹甚麼？」抽取了足夠的樣本後，Jason便把針管抽出，低下頭便舔走滲出的血珠。手腕上的小傷口瞬間癒合，便在那微紅的皮膚上親一口，才站直身軀。

「你從來沒有告訴我，當我們不在一起的時候，你到底做甚麼。」Tim的手撫在Jason的臉上，看著那雙湖水綠的眼眸。「我保護你們，而現在，我會保護你。」Tim往前親上Jason的唇瓣，在他的薄唇上說︰「Not a big bad vampire after all.」男生的雙手繞到Jason的後背，把對方往自己身上拉近，讓舒服的微涼包圍著自己，下巴擱在吸血鬼寬廣的肩膀上。

Jason扭過頭在Tim的耳珠上親了口︰「你只是不知道我壞的一面，Timmy。」Tim一直不明白為甚麼Jason總覺得自己邪惡又壞。他理論上知道Jason對於他作為吸血鬼的身份煞是在意，彷彿這是對方發生過最不幸的事情般。可是Tim從來不認為吸血鬼就代表是壞人，Well，他遇過一些傷害了他的吸血鬼，可是Jason沒有。而且在Jason的身上，Tim覺得他是他遇過最好的人。

「無論如何，你總對我很好。如果你是個壞人，你又怎會這樣做呢？」Tim把Jason抱得更緊，希望可以讓對方感覺到自己的真誠。Jason只是笑著沒有說話，他知道自己不能把喜歡或是愛說出來，因為無論結果如何，他都不想讓Tim被這份感情毀了。他只是個吸血鬼，而且是後天轉變的雜種吸血鬼，所以他只能將人類轉變成吸血鬼。並不似Bruce，Jason不能把人類以保持人類身份，卻同樣有吸血鬼的能力和壽命的方式，來轉變為自己的伴侶。

Jason放開了Tim，說出句︰「現在我要去分析你的血液了。」便轉過身，在電腦的控制台上按了幾個按鈕，呼喚其他成員來到蝙蝠洞裡。失去了Jason擁抱的Tim，只感到一陣失落，他卻無從說起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這好像是我第一次認真寫蝙蝠家的情節，好多人，好難（。
> 
> 不過，大家平安夜快樂！！！！
> 
> 明天如無意外！應該！大概！可能！會有JayTim的聖誕賀文
> 
> 希望不要咕咕咕！因為，才寫了100字左右（。


	22. 也許他只是喜歡我的血液。／Maybe he only like me because of my blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天稍微提前一點Po！

「你必定很特別，Tim。」Dick和Tim現在躺在莊園外的後園草地上的大樹下，感受陽光的照射。午後的暖洋自樹葉間流淌下來，散落在慵懶的二人身上。Bruce和Jason現在在蝙蝠洞中研究Tim的血液是否有任何特殊成份，Jason本來不想讓Tim獨自一個，但也不想讓Bruce自行研究Tim的血液，所以Dick便和Tim待在一起。讓Tim有點意外地，Jason竟然允許Dick和他待在一塊。

「我？我只是個普通的人類。」Tim笑著搖搖頭，不太確定為何Dick會突然這樣說。「我曾經努力地想讓Jason回來，每次都失敗告終。然而他現在願意為你主動回來，甚至願意讓Bruce幫助他，我從來沒有想過會發生這樣的事情。」這些嘗試有時候甚至會激起Jason的反感，而帶來反效果，聯繫不上對方。

Dick劃出一個笑容，似乎憶起往事。「他應該很喜歡你。」聽到他的說話，Tim突然不知該如何反應，他當然有想過對方喜歡自己的可能性。但是他不敢過於想像這個情況，畢竟他是人類，而他是吸血鬼。「也許他只是喜歡我的血液。」Tim沒想到自己的話聽起來有種酸溜溜的感覺，可他總不能告訴Jason「嘿我很喜歡你，你喜歡我這個人嗎？」

「我不能替他說甚麼，不過……我從沒看過他這麼重視一個人，更別說是把那個人帶回家。」Dick轉過頭看向Tim，那雙蔚藍色的眼睛在陽光下閃閃生輝。Tim沒有說甚麼，可是嘴角卻情不自禁地往上揚起，無法否認自內心期待和渴望。

他們就這樣安靜地躺著在草地上，直至Jason突然冒到Tim的面前，向躺在地上的男生伸出手。「來吧，Princess，我們分析完了。」Tim看著在自己面前伸出的大手，把手搭在微涼的手上，感受對方的五指逐漸插進他的手指間。然後不費力氣地把男生拉起來，扯進自己的懷中。Dick看了眼他倆，適趣地笑著離開。

「我……」Tim一時脫口而出，卻又不知道該說甚麼。我喜歡你？我想知道你喜歡我這個人嗎？Jason專注地凝視Tim，耐心等待男生說的話，沒有催促他。如果Jason喜歡的是他本身，而非他的血液的話，那麼這一切都是他想要的。最終Tim只是搖搖頭，讓額頭靠到Jason的肩上。「沒甚麼，把結果告訴我吧。」Tim在說著的同時思考，當alGhul家族不再關注他的時候，也許他願意和Jason說他的心意。

「你的血液似乎是由於基因變異之類，導致在你失血的情況下，血液會快速地重製，補回之前流失的血液。所以除非像我們第一次見面的時候般，不小心被我吸了太多血而昏倒之外，一般而言你的血液會比其他人更快要恢復正常的量。你還記得我在開始時和你說過，我們是因為身體無法自行製造血液，所以需要吸人類血才能繼續活動這點嗎？」Jason看著Tim認真地點點頭後，打斷了他本來想說的話。

「所以他們想要我的血，好讓他們研究出能維持自身血液的可能。而之前那兩個忍者抽的血不足以研究，他們需要我的血。」Tim已經可以自行推測到為何他們會盯上自己的原因。如果al Ghul的目的是想要讓吸血鬼暴露在人類面前，再統治他們的話，那麼Tim的血液可以讓吸血鬼不再因為需要吸血，削弱了他們的力量。「聰明的男孩。剛才Damian也做了調查，Acheron是al Ghul的一員，這也是他們會知道你血液和別人不同的原因。」

Tim嘆了一口氣，一般人根本不會知道自己的血液和別人不同。說實話如果他只是和Jason在一起的話，這也許是一個優點，至少Jason吸血的時候可以肆無忌憚一點。可現在看來，這變成一個壞處。「別擔心，我們已經在給你研究血清，看看是否可以把你這種基因消除。」Jason說的話並沒有讓Tim放鬆下來，男生說不出為何，可是他總覺得事情沒有這麼簡單。他也不確定如何讓al Ghul家族的忍者不再對他有興趣，但他相信Jason。

「我相信你。」把腦袋擱在Jason肩上的Tim並沒有看見對方因為他的話，臉上的表情變得更柔和以及充滿愛。如果他現在瞥見的話，說不準他便會向吸血鬼說出他的心意，可惜他沒有看見。「血清還需要一段時間才可以製造出來，現在我們可以先回去我的巢穴裡。」Jason的大手在Tim的後背打轉，男生瞇著眼舒服地靠在他的身上。「帶我回家吧。」

噢。

他不是故意把Jason的巢穴說成是家的，即使他感覺有那更有生活的氣息，那確實不是他的家。可是話說出口，也無法收回來。Tim在意識到自己不小心把話脫口而出的同時，心跳也不住加速跳動。噢，天啊，他不希望被Jason察覺到甚麼端倪。吸血鬼只是輕笑著把他摟得更緊，鼻尖埋在男生的頸窩間，肆意地汲取他的味道，語氣帶著藏不住的歡愉︰「是的，我們回家吧。」Tim甚至可以感覺到對方胸腔傳來的輕顫。

在Tim的堅持下，他和Jason的家人們道別後才回家。Dick趁機和Tim交換了電話號碼，說著以後有甚麼可以直接找他，還給他富有意味的眨眨眼。紅著臉的Tim拉住想要攻擊Dick的Jason，點點頭便拉著自己的吸血鬼離開。然後他們回到家裡，等待他們把血清製造出來。

大概是因為他們對Tim的狀態有點眉目，二人都不期然放下了之前緊張的警備心，忽視潛伏在身邊的危機。他們都沒有注意到最近有人會在他們會出沒的地方來回觀察，Jason亦沒有像之前一樣細心留意附近是否有吸血鬼的味道。由於一直沒有甚麼事情發生，他們的神經都不再那般緊繃。

日子就像之前一樣，Tim會到咖啡廳裡工作，Jason偶爾會到城裡不同的地方觀察，看看是否有任何人類需要得到幫助。Jason會接送Tim上下班，有時候他們會到外面來場約會，有時候他們直接回家就做。順帶一提，Jason確實趁Tim去上班的時候，在外面買了新的床墊，將家裡的床換成莊園裡的床，只為看到Tim驚喜的笑容。

「Mr. Kase，今天還是熱美式嗎？」Tim看著眼前的年長者，有禮地微笑詢問。Ra's今天看來似乎有點不一樣，沒有之前那若隱若現的疲態，臉色也沒有以前的灰白，反倒多添了絲紅潤，看上去有種……容光煥發的模樣。「啊，今天想嘗試新的口味，來一杯熱卡布奇諾。還有叫Ra's就可以了。」Ra's也習慣性地向他展露出一個紳士的笑容，可是Tim仍然覺得他今天不太一樣。

「好的。你今天看起來真好，Ra's。」Tim給Ra's下好單之後，便轉過身給他煮咖啡，沒注意到背後的男人眼中閃過一絲紅。在Tim把咖啡遞給Ra's的時候，後者才回應他的說話︰「也許是因為和年輕人待多了，我也變得更好了。」他的說話讓男生摸不著頭腦，他有點疑惑地輕皺眉心。看出了他的不惑，Ra's卻做出一個讓Tim不太舒服的舉動——他執起Tim的手，在男生的手背上留下一吻︰「這可多虧你，親愛的Timothy，你總讓我想起某舍個對我很重要的人。」還沒有等Tim開口詢問，Ra's這次決定不再解釋，直接離開他的視線。

Ra's此舉讓Tim煞是奇怪，在第一次見到這個男人的時候，那種使他發毛的感覺又一次湧上心頭。Ra's親吻他手背的動作讓他渾身的毛孔都立起來，而他解釋不到這是甚麼原因。他只想到一個可能性，就是Ra's Kase是個吸血鬼。不過Ra's的手沒有像吸血鬼般的涼意，除非…除非Ra's是一個al Ghul，而他們已經成功用他的血研發出血清。他不太確定這是否異想天開，但他認為是時候要告訴Jason了。

於是他走到一旁，拿出手機直接撥通Jason的號碼。本來今天晚上和Jason說好了自己回去，但看來現在最好還是和Jason一同回家會比較好。「怎麼了，你不是在工作嗎，鳥寶寶？」Jason熟悉的噪音讓Tim稍微放鬆下來，他握緊了電話，希望現在就能看見對方在自己面前。他知道自己太依賴對方，不過他的心在告訴他想要看見對方。

「我知道我們說好了今天我自己回家，但你可以過來接我嗎？」Jason想也不想便答應了他的說話︰「當然可以。」他的反應讓Tim的嘴角不住揚起一個甜蜜的笑容，直到電話的另一頭帶著好奇的擔憂︰「發生甚麼事了嗎？」Tim不想讓Jason擔心，或是著急來到咖啡廳等他，需要擔心的事可以等待他們見面再說，現在他只想讓吸血鬼和他多說幾句。

Tim的腦袋靠在牆壁上，就像在訴說秘密一樣，輕聲細語︰「我想你了。」這全然不是謊言，他想念吸血鬼的聲音，他的體溫，他的味道，他的雙手，他的一切。男生直到現在才發現到底他有多想要Jason Todd，當他聽到對方傳來輕笑聲，蘊藏在其之中的寵溺無所循形。Tim感覺到自己的臉被燒紅，他不得不咬著下唇才能把那句「我愛你」吞回肚子裡。

「我也想你，Timber。我知道我們可以回家再說，但你現在想要和我聊天嗎？」Tim下意識地搖搖頭，又突然想到他看不見，才開口回應︰「不。」Jason絲毫沒有不耐煩，又繼續問︰「那麼你要我現在過來找你嗎？」Tim再次拒絕了他，Jason又繼續開口問︰「你想聽我的聲音嗎？」Tim輕哼一聲，終於同意了他的說話。

Tim閉上眼睛，他可以幻想出Jason現在的表情和動作。如果Jason現在在他面前的話，想必會得意地笑著，然後將他擁在懷裡，親上他的額角。「你想我抱著你，然後窩在沙發上和你說話嗎？」Tim甚至不知道自己回應了Jason的話，直到對方不住笑了起來才察覺到他的回應了對方。「可不能讓我的公主殿下等待太久，對吧？我提前點過來。」Tim睜開雙眼，默許對方的說話。

「我要掛了，Jay。」對Jason的暱稱輕易地溜出嘴邊，沒有得到及時回應的Tim有點緊張地咬著下唇，不知道自己會不會讓對方不舒服。「再喊一次。」Jason低沉的聲音中不再帶著笑意，反倒帶著一絲沙啞。「Jay。」Tim現在知道了，Jason喜歡他這樣喊他，因為就算透過電話的傳遞，他仍然可以聽到對方的呼嚕聲。

「我現在過來了，等會見，Timmy。」Tim知道Jason現在過來的原因，他再次展開笑容。「等會見，Jay。」Jason習慣讓Tim先掛斷電話，所以男生把電話收起，等待他的吸血鬼的到來，期間盡責地為顧客們繼續點單。果然不用花多長時間，Jason已經到來咖啡店裡。Tim一眼便看到Jason排在隊伍中，只是他沒有說甚麼。當吸血鬼終於走到收銀桌前的時候，他靠上前，一手放到Tim的後腦上，把他的腦袋壓過來，準確地親上男生的嘴巴。

Tim的臉幾乎是同時紅了起來，看到在Jason身後還排著兩個顧客，男生趕緊把對方推開，懊惱地瞪著他，警告似地低聲喃著︰「Jay。」後者只是朝他笑得一臉流氓，滿意地說︰「謝謝款待，Princess。」便讓出位置讓身後的顧客可以如常點單，自己則坐到店內的空椅子上等待。Tim嘗試把專業的態度展露給顧客看，臉上的灼熱卻沒有消退。

當Tim下班的時候，Jason一如往常地走到休息室門外等待他。「走吧，Princess。」他自然不過地執過他的手，在男生的手背上留下一吻後，Jason停了下來。吸血鬼靈敏的嗅覺聞到了一絲不一樣的氣息，Tim知道他的猜測大概是正確的，所以他拉著Jason的手，認真地和他說︰「帶我回家，我有事情要告訴你。」不打算浪費時間，Jason點點頭便牽著他的手走到後巷的RedHood旁，正當他們準備要開車回家的時候，忽然一股力量擊中了Jason。

來不及閃避的他一下便被突如其來的衛擊甩到牆邊，在Tim想要呼叫的時候，一隻手捂在他的嘴巴上，熟悉的聲音在他耳邊響起︰「很高興把那隻混種吸血鬼趕走了，吾愛。」Tim瞪大了眼睛，他的推測已經得到證實，Ra's Kase是個吸血鬼。不，不是Ra's Kase，

是Ra's al Ghul。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近兩天寫著寫著才發現，這篇真的超出了我的想像
> 
> 本來這只是一篇吸血鬼AU的PWP啦......
> 
> 先祝大家新快樂喔！希望21年大家過得好一點！<3
> 
> 努力今天把稿子趕一趕，不是今天就能在明天發一篇短篇（希望）


	23. 我不想失去你。／I don't want to lose you.

似乎意識到Tim不會喊出來，Ra's放開了捂住Tim的手。「你想怎麼樣，Ra's al Ghul？」Tim暗自佩服自己聲線中沒有顫抖，大概是因為他已經知道對方是誰，以及他的意圖。更重要的是，現在Jason倒在牆邊，一動不動。Tim強迫自己冷靜下來，在心底說服自己︰不，Jason沒事的，只要他的血液沒有流光，只要他的腦袋還在，那麼一切都沒事，吸血鬼沒有那麼容易死去。

「哦？你看上去沒有一點驚訝，看來Wayne告訴你不少。在今天見面之前，他們就告訴你我的真實身份了嗎？」Ra's的語氣中無法掩飾他的欣賞，Tim冷靜地回應他︰「不，他們只告訴我al Ghul在黑暗時代所做的事，以及分析了我的血液，你的身份和目的只是我的揣測出來的。」男生需要為Jason爭取時間，好讓他的吸血鬼可以盡快甦醒過來。

「你總是讓我非常驚喜，Timothy。」對方那優雅而古老的口音現在只讓Tim雞皮疙瘩，他猜Ra's可以聞出來他的情緒，不過他可以繼續拖延時間。就算Jason現在沒有辦法拯救他，至少讓他看到Jason有反應。「我不知道甚麼原因觸發了al Ghul再次想讓吸血鬼統治人類的原因，可是你們最近在把人轉變為……吸血鬼忍者，顯然你們已經有所行動。」

Tim吸了口氣又繼續說︰「當時Acheron在酒吧遇到我的晚上，回去應該和你們提及到我的血液和別人不一樣這點。所以當她被殺死的時候，忍者就來找上我，把我的血液帶回去給你們。而你需要我的血液去研究，讓你可以不用再長期依賴吸血，但仍然可以保留吸血鬼的能力的血清。」男生知道自己應該把Conner給他的銀刀拿出，可是他現在每一個小舉動都會被對方看在眼裡，他不能太急，否則只會錯失時機。

「聰明的小偵探，Timothy。」Ra's語氣中的欣賞又增添了幾分，他在沒認識Tim之前已經知道對方膽識和應變能力都比一般人類出眾得多，畢竟誰能在被吸血的時候還能想到要攻擊吸血鬼呢？「但是，有一些事情你並不那麼清楚。」不滿意Tim的目光只放在Jason身上，於是Ra's把對方轉過來，雙指夾著男生的下巴，強迫對方在懷中抬起頭看著自己。Tim用力地想要別過頭，可是吸血鬼的力氣太大，他根本無法移動。

「我假設你已經知道當時是我們先停下了侵略這點，那只有一個原因︰我的伴侶死了。」Tim難以置信地瞪大暗藍色的雙眼，Ra's會把這事告訴他只有一個可能。不，他絕對不可能成為他的伴侶，永遠不可能。「你總是讓我想到她。」Ra's的姆指撫過Tim的嘴巴，碧綠色的眼眸裡滿是赤裸裸的佔有欲。Tim看著逐漸染上鮮紅，嘴角露出兩隻尖銳的獠牙，這讓Tim不顫而慄。

Tim開始掙扎，用盡全力想要把對方推開，可是他卻絲毫無法移動，他下意識地喊出他的吸血鬼的名字︰「別碰我！Jason！」可是他仍然沒有得到想要的回應，卻換來Ra's繼續下去的解釋︰「還有一點，Acheron是和我有一半相同血緣的妹妹，所以她也算上是半個家族元老。雖說地上那雜種獨自打敗了她，還有三、四頭高等吸血鬼，但那次已經讓他幾乎死亡。所以即使他現在醒過來，也無法拯救你，My Love。」他的悠然自得的語氣讓Tim心頭一緊。

當時Jason在殺了Acheron回來找他時，他所說的是他只是受了點傷，沒有甚麼大不了，可是他從來沒有告訴過他，他差點死去！想到Jason那個時候可能死去，獨自療傷的情景幾乎讓Tim窒息。他現在終於知道為甚麼當時Jason消失了那麼長一段時間，剎那間也懂得對方為何寧願喝血袋也不肯來找他。Jason只是想要保護他，而那個時候他只懷疑對方的意圖，Tim現在覺得自己糟透了。

「放開Tim，吸血鬼！」在刀子劃上Ra's的時候，Tim聽到熟悉的聲音，是Conner。雖說不是Jason，但至少他現在有機會逃脫。「一個年輕的獵人？Timothy，你身邊還真多讓我驚喜的人。」看到Ra's沒有鬆開摟著Tim的手，Conner瞇起雙眼，緊盯著對方：「放開他。」

Conner的手中握著兩把長銀刀，在下午的鬧市中動用銀槍明顯不是明智的選擇，而和吸血鬼元老肉搏也不明智。但是為了救Tim，現在也沒有多餘的選項了。在看到Tim被吸血鬼摟住的時候，Conner毫不猶豫地快速喝了一劑藥水。那是可以增強獵人感官和能力的藥劑，讓他們擁有和吸血鬼相似力量的體魄，藥效一個小時。

意識到Ra's並沒有把他的話放在眼內，他毫不猶豫地用銀刃向Ra's的肩膀擊去，後者輕易地抱著Tim閃避對方的攻擊。「太慢了。」Ra's從容不迫地閃躲，不過他的注意力都放在Conner身上。這很好，Tim暗自想到。他向Conner做出一個口形︰給我刀，對方毫不猶豫地相信他。Conner在向Tim遞刀的同時，猛然用另一把刀攻向Ra's的腦袋。他當然知道對方可以躲避過他的攻擊，畢竟他可是個元老，但他必須盡可能把吸血鬼的注意。

在Tim接到Conner給他的銀刀時，他毫不猶豫地將刀尖指向身後，然後憑感覺往Ra's的身上捅去。他聽見Ra's在他身後悶哼，感覺到刀鋒刺破皮膚，然後插進身軀的阻力，血液順著刀身流到Tim的手上。這種感覺讓Tim很不安，他從來沒有想過自己有天會用刀傷害別人。這很駭人，但他知道自己不可以這樣放鬆下來。趁著這個機會，Conner把吸血鬼推開，將Tim拉到一旁比較安全的位置之後，便瞬間將仍插在Ra's肚子上的銀刀抽出來，血液瞬間一湧而出。

縱使如此，Ra's仍然勾出一個笑容，彷彿他身上的傷口不值一提般。「小偵探，你真讓我驚喜。下次見了，My love。」掩著傷口的吸血鬼仍然表現輕鬆，下一秒已經離開他們的視線，只有在地上和他們沾上的血液彰顯剛才發生過的事情。Conner想要追捕對方，可憑他一個無法對抗一隻元老，更多是因為他不想讓Tim獨自在這。只見Tim不加思索便衛到Jason身邊，後者仍然沒有反應。男生擔心不已地輕拍吸血鬼的臉，試圖想要把他喚醒，才看見Jason的脖子上插上一枝大概尾指長的針管。

一定是剛才Ra's給Jason插上的，Tim把針管抽出來，遞給Conner。後者把針管往鼻子靠去，嗅了一下︰「只是專用的麻醉藥，過一會他就醒過來了。」Tim瞬間鬆了一口氣，Jason沒有事情。Conner拿出一瓶紫色的藥水，倒在Ra's剛才的血液上後，它便像是蒸發似地冒煙，地上的血跡瞬間煙消雲散。「Tim，我去換件衣服再回來，你要和我一起來嗎？」Conner看著蹲在Jason旁邊的Tim，其實心底已經有了答案，但他仍然不放心讓Tim自己一個人在這裡。

「沒關係，我在這裡陪著他。」Tim沒有看向Conner，全部注意力都落到他的吸血鬼身上。就算Tim已經拒絕了他，也不代表他可以對眼前的情景視若無睹。Conner仍然想問Tim到底看上吸血鬼的哪點，但這似乎不是他能詢問的事情。「我會盡快回來。」看到Tim點點頭後，Conner才轉身離開，在他快走到後巷的出口時，他聽見對方的說話︰「Conner，當你回來的時候，可以幫我一起把Jason帶到休息室裡嗎？」被喚到的人又能說甚麼呢？於是他以一聲OK回答他，卻不知道男生是否有聽見。

「Tim！」當Jason醒過來的時候，他已經躺到咖啡店裡休息室的沙發上，在他睜眼之前，男生的名字先一步脫口而出。「我在這裡，別擔心，Jason。」坐在一旁椅子上，本在和Conner解釋的Tim馬上反應過來，快步地走到沙發前。然而在男生反應過來的時候，他已經被Jason拉到對方的懷中，坐在對方的腿上。

「你沒事吧？」Jason第一時間檢查Tim脖子上是否有任何傷痕，鼻子用力地汲取男生的氣味，想要聞出對方的氣味。「我沒事，Jay，Conner救了我。」Tim雖然覺得對方的反應過於激烈，畢竟Conner還在這裡。但他就這樣放任吸血鬼檢查自己是否安好，他知道對方需要確認。Jason把腦袋深埋在Tim的頸窩間，嗅著那讓他安心的檸檬香。他抱著Tim的力度也許過於用力，男生覺得他大概要被勒出一個紅印，可是他現在只是讓自己把手掃過Jason的頭髮。

「你還好嗎，Jason？」同樣地，Tim也需要確認Jason沒有大礙，他感受對方的薄唇在他的頸項說話，氣息讓男生不禁輕抓對方的髮絲。「很好，我很好。」他含糊地說，Tim呼了一口氣又繼續說︰「為甚麼不告訴我？」Jason仍然汲取Tim身上的味道，逐漸平靜下來。「甚麼不告訴你？」他沒有想到他到底有甚麼是沒告訴Tim的。

「關於你和Acheron打鬥的事情。你說只是受了點無傷大雅的傷，可是你幾乎死去，不是嗎？」Jason的沉默已經是最好的回答，Tim咬著下唇，不知該怎樣開口。最終，他仍然找出自己的聲音︰「我不想失去你。」Jason轉過頭，有些意外地看見男生的眼眶變紅。「噢，Baby。我會保護你，而我會殺了al Ghul。」Jason親吻男生的眼簾，希望可以把對方眼中的痛苦吻掉。

Conner一直在旁邊看著他們的親密，他幾乎能夠聽到自己心碎的聲音，他想成為那個帶走Tim痛苦的人，可他知道自己不是那個正確的對象。也許是獵人的妒意終於壓制不住，在聽到Jason說的話後，他終於開口說話︰「你甚至無法保護你自己。」他的說話讓Jason渾身一僵，他說得沒有錯，他確實無法保護自己。如果不是Conner剛好在的話，也許他現在已經看不見Tim了。

「Conner，別。」Tim皺起眉頭，想要阻止好友繼續說下去。一般來說Conner會遵重Tim的意見，可是這次他沒有按照對方的話來做。「我不知道你有甚麼能力可以獨自殺死元老，可如果你不增進自己的能力，不要許下你做不到的承諾。」Tim知道Conner的出發點是為他好，而他也沒有說錯任何說話，可是他不想增加Jason的壓力和煩惱，至少不是現在。

「夠了，Conner！現在不要說這件事情。」Tim幾乎沒有對Conner生氣過，可後者能聽見對方語氣中的憤怒。Conner抿著嘴巴，在離開休息室之前說︰「我只是不想你受傷。」Tim嘆了口氣，小聲地回應︰「我知道，謝謝你，Kon。」緊接的是門扉關上的聲音。

Tim的手仍舊在安撫Jason，他很少看到Jason如此沉默的模樣，更別說他一點也沒有反駁Conner的說話。「帶我回家吧，Jay。」Jason隔了半嚮才點點頭，可是沒有放開抱著Tim的手。


	24. 我不需要你的保護。／I don't need your protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有點短，因為寫了一篇JayTim PWP（久違的）寫太high XD已經寫好了，預計周日發佈！

在回家的路途上，Jason仍然沉默不已，在內心深處Tim很清楚為何Jason會有這樣的反應，可他不認為這是Jason的錯。沒有人想到Ra's會在這個時候攻擊他們，更何況Jason被他用麻醉藥弄昏。

當他們回到家中的時候，平時在到家後他會給Tim親吻，可是Jason似乎還沉醉在自己的思緒中。Tim主動地站到Jason的面前，讓自己可以環抱對方。「Jason，我知道為甚麼想要我了。」聽到他的說話後，Jason低下頭看著Tim，摟住男生的雙手無意識地收得更緊。

「我讓他想起他死去的伴侶，他不僅要研究我的血，還想讓我當他的……伴侶。」Tim嘗試以最簡單的語言來解釋現在的情況，可他發現自己不太好將最後兩字說出口，也許他在擔心Jason的反應。而事實上Tim的擔心也不無道理，因為他看到Jason的眼眸裡瞬間浸滿了酒紅，兩隻獠牙自然不過地展露出來。他的聲音沙啞而又低沉︰「不！」

「我知道，我也沒有打算成為吸血鬼的伴侶，至少不是他的。」話說出口，Tim才意識到自己的說話可能會讓Jason誤會，他看到對方的眼睛又變回湖水綠，獠牙也不再展示出來。Tim仰起腦袋，在男人的薄唇上親了一口︰「不要多想。」Jason微微勾起嘴角，看上去終於回過神來，可是笑意並沒有傳達到他的眼裡。Tim不知道現在唯一讓Jason從無法保護Tim這件事中抽離的原因，是他說他不會成為吸血鬼的伴侶這點。

「那個獵人說得對，我現在不夠強大去保護你。」Jason無法否認這點，他討厭自己混血身份的一點是，他永遠沒能像其他吸血鬼一樣強大。「我不需要你的保護。」Tim的說話讓Jason愣了一下，不過他不需要開口詢問，對方已經開口繼續說︰「我知道我沒有吸血鬼的能力，可是我不能總是等待你來營救。」

Tim深呼吸了一口氣，他知道Jason不會喜歡他接下來所說的事情，可這是目前最好的解決方法︰「我和Conner說好了，我不知道Ra's甚麼時候會再來，但在這之前，我會和Conner一起訓練。」出乎意料地，Jason沒有任何抗議，只是點頭同意。即使Jason對此有不滿，可他又能說甚麼呢，更何況他覺得對於Tim來說，也許有一個獵人來協助他會比現在這樣更好。

「我以為你會有所反對？」Tim挑起眉頭，有些疑惑地向眼前的男人詢問。「不，而且我也需要提升自己的力量，至少你和他去訓練的話，我知道你是安全的。」Jason憐惜地用姆指撫過Tim的臉蛋，看著對方歪過頭，好讓Jason的手能覆在他的臉上。Tim對Jason來說比所有更重要。無論如何他都會用保護他的溫暖、他的光明，他的一切。

「還有……用我的血進行研發血清的材料，我知道這可以讓你的力量變得更強，因為這也讓Ra's變得更強。當他狹持我的時候，他有像人類一樣的體溫，我認為這是我的血液給他帶來的力量。」Tim認真地分析這件事，可是再一次地，他不知道Jason是否會同意這個想法。

「不，我不會做出和他一樣的事情，你對我來說太重要了。」Jason義正詞嚴地說，如果是對男生好的事情的話，就算是他那無法控制的佔有欲和妒意都可以放下，可是他絕對不會允許自己傷害男生，絕對永遠也不會。

聽完他的話，Tim緩慢地眨眨眼睛，剛才Jason確實說了自己對他而言太重要。這大概不是現在需要關注的事情，可Tim急切地想知道對方的心意。「你指的太重要是甚麼意思？」Tim咬著口腔內的一小塊肉，他不確定自己會否得到想要的回答。Jason看著Tim那雙充滿期待而又緊張的眼睛，不知道應該如何開口。男生是想要知道自己的心意嗎？他的感情是否會得到回報呢？Jason不確定，但也許…也許他可以讓Tim知道自己的心意。如果男生不接受的話，他也能把這一點對話在Tim的記憶中抹去是嗎？

Jason從來沒有感覺自己的聲音如此遙遠，他甚至可以聽到自己吸血鬼的心臟，現在跳出了人類心臟跳動的正常速度。「對我來說，你從來不只是血袋，或是只是普通的人類。我愛你，可能在我第一眼看到你的時候就喜歡了你，而我願意用一切來保障你的安全。」Tim只是抿著嘴巴，表情一片空白，Jason讀不懂他的反應，心涼了半截。不過Tim沒有拒絕他，這也許就這樣吧。

Jason閉起眼睛嘆口氣，舌頭舔過自己乾燥的嘴巴。「如果你不接受的話，我也明白的，畢竟……」他的話還沒有說完，Tim突然一口氣開始說話︰「你不需要擔心因為我也愛你我本來以為你只是把我當成吸血的對象特別是在你那次離開之後但是最近我又知道多了更多事情我也想通了很多既然你先說了出口那麼我也會把我的真實想法告訴你我也愛你JasonTodd。」Tim並不擅長處理突如其來過多的情緒，所以他的大腦在吸收令他衝擊的事情後，總是會當機一會，之後再把自己的想法傾巢而出說出口。

在他一口氣說完之後，這次愣住的人變成是Jason。Tim向著他翻了個白眼，他拉著Jason的皮衣衣領，讓他們的臉幾乎是靠在對方的臉上。空氣似乎凝固在原地，他們的眼神交匯在一起，氣息也互相糾纏。「Come kiss me now, you big stupid man.」Tim在Jason的唇上說道，他沒有忽略男人眼中的喜悅。Jason傾身向前，好讓自己親吻到Tim的嘴巴。

Tim的嘴巴微啓，感受著Jason的舌頭毫不猶豫地滑到嘴巴裡，靈活地勾起他的舌頭，與他的糾纏。這次他可以在親吻中嚐出那份甜蜜的愛意，而這溫暖了他的心。男生的手放到男人的肩膀上，任由強壯的吸血鬼輕易把他抱起來，放任對方做所有想做的事情，整個夜晚都在對方的懷中纏綿。至於Tim打算讓Jason用自己的血變得更強這點，在他們的夜間活動中靜靜地消失。

他們坦誠了愛意後，才發現他倆早已用情侶間的方式相處，平常沒有甚麼改變，著實有不同的，大抵是他們現在不需要再隱瞞自己的心意。Tim不再懷疑自己是否不被愛，Jason則開始對於「是否要在平定al Ghul的事情後，要放棄Tim」這一點有所動搖。畢竟現在看起來，事情正在有所好轉。

而在那次Ra's想要帶走Tim失敗之後，Ra's再也沒有出現在Tim的面前，他確信吸血鬼用他的方式正在監視自己，可是沒有任何忍者或是Ra's再次想要綁架他。Tim知道這次他不可以再鬆懈，他一直在空閒的時間讓Conner指導他，至少讓他不會在以後遇到Ra's那麼無助。

Tim很清楚他必須要有足夠的應對計劃，他不可以讓Ra's成為自己的伴侶。這和對方是否吸血鬼沒有關係，全因他只想，亦只願成為Jason的伴侶。他會用盡所有想到的方法，不僅會保護自己，也能確保Jason的性命安全。

至少在事情變差之前，他會想出辦法來的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，他們終於坦承心意了！！！


	25. 這次我贏了，我的吸血鬼男友。／This time I win, my vampire boyfriend.

「用力點，Jason！」Tim喘著氣，暗藍色的眼眸在緊盯著Jason，後者看著他嘆了口氣︰「我不想傷害你，鳥寶寶。」Tim執著他的銀刃指向Jason，男生瞇起眼睛︰「你這是不相信我嗎？」Jason的指頭揉著緊皺的眉心，不知道該怎樣回應他的說話。現在他們就在家裡，Tim執意要在Jason身上嘗試他所學到的技術。

自從Ra's試圖擄走Tim一事失敗之後，他已經好幾天沒有出現在他們面前，Jason和Conner這次都築起警覺，特別是在Tim附近的時候。他們會更加留意身邊的一切，不只是Ra's的身影，還有任何疑似為吸血鬼忍者的人。可是不，他們著實沒有發現任何嫌疑對象。Tim不知道Ra's甚麼時候會再攻擊他們，而他會準備好除時可能會發生的事情，所以他在Conner身上學了一點基本的防禦技巧。

看到Jason並沒有回應他的說話，Tim毫不客氣地衝上前用刀想要刺向Jason，反正他知道吸血鬼可以躲開他的攻擊。而且就算Jason真的受傷了，他也可以吸Tim的血，這確實挺方便的，不是嗎？看著堅定的Tim，Jason嘆了一口氣，他輕鬆地側過身軀，手準確地握住Tim執著刀的手腕，將他拉進自己的懷裡。

「當你向我攻來的時候，破綻太多了。」Jason的腦袋靠在Tim的頸窩間，輕輕地咬了一下，沒有把他的獠牙露出來。Tim有點懊惱地想要在Jason的懷中掙脫開來，可是對方的力氣太大，他甚至無法掙扎出來。「我們的力量和速度都比人類強得要多，就算用了藥劑，獵人也只能勉強達到吸血鬼的標準，更何況你沒有藥劑。」Jason放開了對於Tim的箝制，一手把男生推到面前不遠處。

「我甚至沒有用上多大力氣，Babe。」Tim知道這不是他應該感到不忿的地方，畢竟Jason是個吸血鬼，現在的小訓練也只是在測試Tim實際可以用上多少Conner指導他的攻擊和防禦動作。可是他知道自己可以做得更好，他不想讓Jason擔心，如果他一直在擔心自己的話，又怎樣可以好好在戰鬥中獲勝。「沒有人像我一樣知道你最大的優勢，所以，」Jason的手掃過自己額上的髮絲，現在他的臉上掛著一個讓Tim迷戀不已的自豪笑容。

「你的吸血鬼男朋友給你的第一課︰用你的腦袋。你不能用物理勝過吸血鬼，可是你可以想出辦法來。」Tim咬著口腔裡的一小塊肉，對，Jason說得對。吸血鬼總是會忽略他的冷靜和思考能力，就像之前Acheron一樣，她也沒有想到他會趁著她吸血的時候還能攻擊他。Tim嘆了一口氣，如果攻擊Jason會令自己暴露出不同的破綻，那麼他應該把對方吸引過來。

Jason絕對會討厭自己接下來的行動，也許他會被他責備，可是暫時他只想到這個辦法，之後的事之後再算。他把銀刃抵在自己的脖子上，不敢劃得太深，但是足以讓血液流下來。不知道是因為嗜血或是憤怒，Tim看見Jason的眼眸馬上溢滿了酒紅。然後就是他男友放大的臉，對方毫不猶豫地把他的傷口舔掉。「你不准再在我面前做這種事情，不過你做得很好，只是這舉動太明顯了。」Tim放任Jason趁機親吻他的頸項，意外地沒有在吸血鬼的語氣中聽出一分責備。

「你不生氣？」聽到他語氣中的讚賞，Tim有些好奇地問，手撫在Jason的的頭皮上。「我生氣只是因為你受傷了，但我知道這是不能避免的事情。你沒有我想像中那麼易碎，你也許沒有吸血鬼的能力，但你也強壯，而且非常聰明，My Little Human。」如果有人和一個月前的Jason說，他將會瘋狂地愛上一個人類男孩，他是絕對不會相信的。可是他的人類男孩，總是讓他每天都更愛他。

Tim拉著Jason的耳垂，好讓自己可以親吻到他的嘴唇。這是其中一個Tim愛著Jason的一點，雖然他知道吸血鬼的特性會使他佔有欲滿滿的，甚至也有點過份保護欲，可是Jason卻一直相信他，即使他只是個普通的人類。他也不會一直對他小心翼翼，不像Conner總是怕他受傷，而不敢放開心態指導他。

「不要讓我成為你的軟肋。這次我贏了，我的吸血鬼男友。」Tim用銀刃的刀鋒放在Jason的肚皮上，沒有戳進他的身軀，但總以讓Jason感覺到它的存在。Jason不怒反笑，他確實沒有注意到Tim仍然握著小刀。「那麼這樣呢？」Jason猛然握著Tim拿刀的手，另一隻手則在他的手腕上敲一下，銀刃瞬間掉落到地上。「第二課︰除非確認敵人真的死了，否則永遠不要鬆懈下來。」

Jason舉起了Tim的手，拉著男生在自己的懷裡轉過身，強壯的臂彎摟住他的腰肢，大手覆在Tim略小的手背上，然後把五指插進手指之間。在Jason低下頭啃咬Tim的肩膀同時，男生也把腦袋往後靠到吸血鬼寬闊的肩膀上，讓出更多空間給Jason可以親吻自己的脖子。Tim稍微踮起腳尖，蹭過Jason已經起反應的地方，不住輕啟唇瓣吐出濕熱的氣息。

「那麼要是我沒有武器的話……我應該怎麼辦呢，老師(Sir)？」Tim閒著的那隻手捂在Jason的腦袋上，不讓他離開。這次Jason的啃咬帶著不同的意味，而Tim默許他的行為。「看來我得好好指導你了，鳥寶寶。」Jason低聲的呢喃讓Tim不住輕顫，男生閉起雙眸，感受對方略低的體溫︰「來吧，Jay。」然後任由Jason把他帶到床上。

Tim窩在Jason的懷中，迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，現在外面還是一片黑暗，想必還是在半夜間。他拿起放在不遠處的手機，在看到現在是凌晨02點23分的同時，發現有幾條陌生號碼的信息。當他把摺疊的信息打開來的時候，Tim的心幾乎要在喉嚨中吐出，差點把手機扔到牆壁上，可是他忍住了。他按捺住內心的惶恐不安，讀過每一條信息。

「要是你想要學防禦的技巧，我可以直接指導你。(21:57)」

「畢竟你將會是al Ghul的伴侶。(21:58)」

「你在床上看起來真好，不過我想你在我的床上會更好。(23:12)」

「下一次我們見面的時候，你將會完全屬於我，Timothy。(00:34)」

「晚上好，Beloved。(02:23)」

Ra's還在這裡附近，意識到這點的Tim瞬間打了個激靈。這時他顧不上會打擾Jason睡覺，毫不猶豫地走下床，把房間裡的所有窗簾都拉起來。Jason一下便出現在他的面前，語氣很清醒︰「出了甚麼事嗎，Babe？」Tim轉過頭，讓自己投進Jason的懷中，肆意地聞著他的味道。「他在這附近，Ra's al Ghul。」男生用額頭抵在Jason的肩上，吸血鬼身上的煙草味總讓他安心下來。

「而我在這裡。」Jason一下子就僵硬起來，眼睛瞬間變成酒紅。他沒有問為甚麼Tim會有這樣的想法，只是把摟著男生的雙手收得更緊，背對著窗戶。Tim把一直緊攥著的手機拿給Jason看，吸血鬼馬上明白一切。他皺著鼻子嗅著屋子裡的味道，沒有任何被入侵過的跡象。畢竟這是他和Tim的巢穴，只要有一分不是他們的味道的話，他馬上就能辨認出來。

手機的燈光熄滅，加上窗簾阻擋了外來的光線，黑暗把他們緊緊籠罩在一起。Tim知道以吸血鬼的特質，Jason一定可以看到一切，可是他只是一界人類，現在他抬頭只能看見那雙魅惑地酒紅色眼眸。那就像有引力般，將他的魂魄吸進去。Tim看過不同吸血鬼的眼睛，縱使是紅色的雙眸，也不盡相同。他可以在Jason的眼中看出危險、嗜血，以及家的感覺。這雙酒紅色的眼眸，總讓Tim產生出無名的醉意，而他甘願沉醉其中，在那名為Jason Todd的旋渦之中。

Jason無法得知Tim此刻的想法，可是剛才男生身上那恐懼的酸臭味，逐漸被甜美的蜜桃香取代，他低下頭親上Tim的嘴角。「這裡已經不再安全。」吸血鬼輕聲地呢喃，在看到Tim點點頭之後，他才繼續說︰「我們現在回到莊園裡面。」聽畢他的話，Tim皺起了眉頭︰「我們需要一個計劃。」Jason有點欣賞地勾起一邊嘴角︰「是的，莊園裡有著最好的防衛，而只要在我們的領地上有任何不屬於我們的味道，馬上就會察覺到。」Tim點點頭同意，在二人穿好衣服之後，Jason馬上抱著男生走到電單車上，一路狂飆到莊園。

這次Tim沒有心思享受以吸血鬼的速度駕駛電單車的感覺，Jason也沒有把自己的警覺放下來，一直維持吸血鬼的形態。雖說他們並沒有預先通知他們的到來，但是電單車的聲音，和他們的味道必定會讓他們醒過來。就如Jason所料，當他們到達莊園的時候，Alfred已經在大門等待他們︰「Master Jason、Master Tim，很高興可以再次看見你們。只是我們並沒有想到你們會這麼快回來，而且在這個時間點。」Alfred讓開位置讓他們好進入莊園裡。

「謝謝你，Alfred。」Jason朝老管家點點頭，而Tim也跟著他點點頭說︰「也很高興可以再次看見你，Alfred。」在Alfred把大門關上之後，冷靜的英國腔語調似乎抹去了他們沒有察覺到的不安︰「我希望並沒有甚麼困擾著兩位少爺？」話中的意思足夠明顯，不需要再多的解釋。「不，事情可以等待明天再討論。晚安，Alf。」Jason握著Tim的手，把他帶回自己的房間。「非常抱歉現在打擾你們，晚安，Alfred。」老管家微笑對著他點點頭︰「晚安，兩位少爺。」

這個晚上對他們來說都不好過，無論如何，距離Ra's要擄走Tim的時間，似乎沒有他們想像中的長。


	26. 我們需要一個計劃。／We need a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近有別的私事導致寫稿子的時間變少了
> 
> 再加上剛好撞上BruDick Week，所以這篇還是有點短的過渡T^T

這次再看到Jason的家人，Tim已經蛻去了第一次見到他們的緊張感。他們現在聚集在蝙蝠洞之中，Tim剛向他們解釋了Ra's想要對他做的事情，以及Gotham已經不再安全的事情。即使Jason和Tim都沒有說過他們已經在一起的事情，但是其他幾位家族成員已經默認了這一點，所以他們自然是不會讓Tim成為Ra's的伴侶。吸血鬼對於家族的一切都有著難以打破的保護欲，沒有人可以碰任何一位家族成員。

「我們需要一個計劃，」Tim認真地說，他厭倦等待Ra's行動，不知道這個吸血鬼到底有甚麼如意算盤，也不確定對方到底甚麼時候出手。「我需要讓他衝著我來。」頓時四雙眼睛看向了他，Tim不難理解這個想法對他們來說，可能有點過於「刺激」，畢竟他只是個人類。但正如Jason所說的一樣，他不是只是隨便普通的人類。除了在Jason的事上他可能不那麼理智之外，無論甚麼事情他都會思考分析過後才會執行。

Tim本來以為Jason會阻止他，或是說甚麼去限制他，可是對方沒有說話。雖說他面色已經冷到極點，但是他只是板著臉不說話。「你說得有道理。」Bruce是那個先開口說話的吸血鬼，在Tim開口之前，他已經想過這個方案。「如果他們在Gotham找不到你們，他們第一個懷疑的地點必定是Wayne莊園。如果他們要定位到這裡大概需要2天，但就算是al Ghul也不會貿然闖進這裡，那將會變成宣戰。他們需要想辦法光明正大攻擊這裡，否則其他家族會視這種情況為侵略，協助我們將他們解決。那麼我們會有大概4-5天準備時間，準備迎接他們的攻擊。」聽起來吸血鬼家族之間的關係和情況，遠比Tim想像中的更複雜，可是現在他沒有心思去考慮這件事情。

「這不會很容易，我們也需要訓練，畢竟我們不知道對方到底有多少人。」Tim搖搖頭，他開口說︰「不，我知道。我問過一位朋友，他的表哥現在在GCPD裡工作。在最近兩個月，記錄在案的失蹤人口有57個，當中有21個確認死亡。那就是說我們大概需要面對至少36個新轉變的吸血鬼忍者，平均下來我們每人要對付7個。」在這個時候，Jason終於開口說話了︰「不，我們每個對付9個，你留在這裡。」他的聲音中帶著濃厚的不滿，也包含赤裸裸的保護欲。

「但是……」Jason打斷了Tim的話，他知道男生會想要說服他，好讓他允許Tim可以一同對付吸血鬼。但要讓那些吸血鬼衝著Tim而來這點，已經踩在了Jason可容忍的底線上，他不允許Tim以自己的性命作賭注。「不，Timmy，沒有但是。我不想這樣說，但你要知道你只是個人類，沒有吸血鬼的能力。」Tim的雙手環抱在胸前，牙齒輕咬著下唇︰「我有在訓練。」不需要等待Jason說話，Damian已經搶先一步開口︰「Todd說得對，你只是個人類，我們沒有弱得需要讓一個人類幫忙。」

Tim不太確定自己是否聽錯，可是在Damian的語氣中似乎也有那絲熟悉的保護。似乎想要和他們一起對付那些吸血鬼的可能性，已經被他們拒絕得明明白白了。Jason站在Tim身後，自然不過地從男生的背後擁住對方，Tim也在吸血鬼的懷中稍微放鬆下來。他們一直維持這個姿勢，和其他家族成員相討如何殲滅al Ghul派來的人。

在他們討論出結果來的時候，皺著眉頭思考的Dick開口問︰「可是我們怎麼確保Ra's會出現？」雖說他同樣不樂意讓Tim主動面對這種危險，但他也明白這是遲早也得面對的事情。與其讓Ra's主導一切，還不如請君入甕。

「要讓他親自出手，那就得跟我有直接關係。」Tim喃喃地說，聲音再小也固然能傳進大家的耳裡。「如果我們傳出Jason已經和伴侶結合的這個消息？」Dick不會說他沒有私心在裡面，他確實很喜歡Tim這般聰明的男孩，而他覺得Tim的存在對於Jason來說是一件好事，所以這個建議並沒有多過火，對吧？至少他不認為自己值得被Jason瞪。

「為甚麼你要這麼凶狠地看著我，Little Wing？」Dick有點無辜地說，這明明是個顯然而見的結果。既然Jason和Tim已經明顯在一起，而成為Jason伴侶或多或少可以讓al Ghul放棄他想的事情的話，那麼何樂而不為呢？「你真的忘記了為何我當時會離開這裡嗎？」Jason幾乎是咬牙切齒地說，Dick馬上抿著嘴巴不說話，他當然不會忘記Jason是因為怨恨他們把他轉化為吸血鬼，才會選擇離開莊園。

空氣中瀰漫著一股緊張的氣氛，Tim的手搭在Jason的環在自己腰際的手上，輕輕地捏著對方的大手。「沒關係，我們不需要真的結合，只需要把消息傳出去就可以。」Tim同意了Dick的說法，深知這確實是一個好辦法，只是他希望Jason不會聞到他受傷的氣味。男生知道Jason的意思是不想把他轉化成吸血鬼，但是他卻因為對方的拒絕而感到落漠。當這一切結束之後，他會好好和Jason談談這件事情，他並不介意成為吸血鬼，如果Jason願意和他永遠在一起的話。可仍然，現在不是談論這件事的最佳時機。

「……OK。」Jason算是同意了他們的建議。現在他們已經制定好計劃，只需要等待5天後，把他們已經結成伴侶的消息傳出去就可以。在這幾天，他們會盡可能的收集武器，也會互相訓練，讓大家都在最佳的狀態。Jason牽著Tim的手，把他帶回房間裡。

「我不是不想要你，Baby Bird，我只是……」顯然易見地，Jason聞出來他的情緒了。Tim親了Jason一口，阻止他接下來的解釋。「沒關係，我知道你只是不想讓我變成吸血鬼。」Tim的說話讓Jason的表情柔和下來，他的男生總是了解他的想法。「我愛你，Tim。」Tim雖然沒有回應，但他散發出那蜜桃的甜味已經足以告訴Jason他的一切想法。只專注在對方身上的他們，並沒有注意到Tim的手提電話亮起來，轉眼又熄滅。

「你無法逃避的，Beloved，就算你逃到Wayne莊園也一樣。(13:27)」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道，我知道，我自己也覺得有點太短了
> 
> 在下周四前，我應該可以再更新一章的！（希望......
> 
> 要真來不及，下章會寫長一點的！


	27. 我不需要幸運，勝利是我的，更何況我有你。／I don't need luck, victory is mine. Besides, I have you.

在Bruce聯絡過一些和自己比較相熟的家族，得到了足夠的武器之後，他們便開始讓那些家族散播出Jason和一名人類結成伴侶這個消息出去。Tim也趁著他們不注意的時候，偷偷準備後備計劃，以防他們的計劃失敗。一般情況下，為了確保自己家族的血統純正，元老不會養太多吸血鬼成員，除非像Ra's一樣準備發動攻擊，所以合理推測現在這些吸血鬼忍者大都是新轉變的。

對於他們剛獲得的新力量，他們總會自滿地覺得自己無所不能，所以相對來說更容易對付。當幾位吸血鬼在晚間聞到遠處傳來不熟悉的氣味時，他們馬上便知道al Ghul要來進攻。和Bruce預計的時間差不了多遠，在Tim到了Wayne莊園之後第五天晚上，Ra's便帶著他的成員們到達Wayne莊園。

他們不帶一絲猶豫，馬上到之前安排的地點準備迎戰。Bruce守在莊園門口，作為元老他不需要武器，但在萬用腰帶中放滿了不同的藥劑和刀片，守在莊園門口。Dick拿著兩根短棍守在莊園的東面，Damian執著銀刀守在莊園的南面。Jason則守在通往蝙蝙蝠洞中道路前必經的大廳中，蝙蝠洞入口則由Alfred守著，他們用的都是銀槍。蝙蝠洞的其他入口都已經被好好地封住，任何人都必須要經過這條道路才可以進入蝙蝠洞。

在Jason前往大廳之前，他親自把Tim帶到蝙蝠洞裡，確保他的男生不會亂跑。「我會以我的性命來保護你，Tim，你不用擔心。」Jason捧著Tim的臉頰，誠懇地在他的眼簾上留下一吻，想要把他的憂愁吻去。他可以看出男生在努力維持冷靜的表情，卻無法掩藏他眼底內的擔憂。「我不是擔心自己，我只是不想你有事。」Tim閉上眼睛，感受Jason微涼的體溫。

「相信我，公主。」Tim強迫自己勾起一個笑容，他有一個不詳的預感，卻無從而來。「我相信你，但我需要你答應我會完整地回來我身邊。」Jason憐惜地用姆指摩挲Tim的臉蛋，輕柔地說︰「我答應你。現在我可以先要勝利之吻嗎？」玩笑似的說話讓Tim的肩膀放鬆下來，打趣地問︰「你確定你需要的不是幸運之吻？」在Tim親上對方之前，他看見Jason勾起一個得意的笑容，說道︰「我不需要幸運，勝利是我的，更何況我有你，Timmy。」

在蝙蝠洞裡的Tim也不會閒著，他會在蝙蝠電腦前監視莊園裡的所有地方。吸血鬼們都戴上了耳機，如果有甚麼需要注意的地方，Tim會把頻道開下來，然後提醒他們。由於監控無法跟上吸血鬼的速度，因此他們把監視調到熱感模式。現在男生就這樣坐在蝙蝠電腦前準備，他看到所有人已經各就各為，他只能在蝙蝠洞中希望他的直覺是錯的。單獨在這裡等著別人的營救讓Tim並不感到好受，每一秒都是煎熬，他不想因為自己而導致其他人受傷，可是他知道現在他沒有選擇餘地。

當忍者們出現的時候，Tim瞬間知道這種不詳的預兆從何而來，他們的數量遠超他們的預計，大概有6到70個，甚至更多的忍者在往莊園衝過來。Tim毫不猶豫地打開通訊頻道︰「他們正在衝過來，我能看到至少有6到70個忍者左右，請務必要小心。」在他收到五聲收到之後，Tim馬上關閉了通訊頻道，生怕自己會影響他們的感官。Tim一直在觀察Ra's是否到來，可是他卻無法找到那個吸血鬼元老。

他透過屏幕看著他們之前在莊園門外放置的地雷，因為吸血鬼忍者們的重量而炸開，於漆黑的林中炸出了一道火光，Tim可以清晰地看到隨著那明亮的烈焰，數個吸血鬼一同彈到空中，再了無生氣地倒在地上。其他仍然在向莊園衝去的吸血鬼並沒有一絲遲疑，只是越過地上的屍體便繼續奔跑，對他們來說根本沒有「同伴」的這種概念，他們只需要執行Ra's給予他們的任務。更多的地雷在炸開，仍舊沒有拖慢忍者們的速度。「Mr. Wayne，他們要進來了。」

他聽到Bruce的聲音在蝙蝠洞中響起︰「謝謝你，Tim。」Bruce看著那些忍者不斷在大門中湧進來，他不斷以最快速度準確地用藥劑插進他們的脖子上，這種藥劑可以讓他們降低吸血鬼的能力，專門用在剛轉變的吸血鬼身上。雖說Bruce是元老，但是無論他再快，也無法以一人之力抵擋這麼多吸血鬼。為了減輕Dick、Jason、Damian甚至是Alfred的負擔。就算只是透過熱感監視器，Tim也可以看出Bruce的速度要比其他吸血鬼快不止一點，大概十幾隻吸血鬼忍者們瞬間變慢，圍在Bruce的身邊。

其他忍者繼續毫不猶豫地往前衝去，Tim皺起了眉頭，他們看似知道自己的目的地。在討論計劃的時候，本來他們以為忍者們會包圍著莊園，從不同方面破窗而入，但現在看上去Dick和Damian已經沒有必要守在莊嚴園的兩側。Tim猶豫半秒後，打開了他們的通訊頻道。「我認為他們會一直從大門進來，現在莊園的東南方都沒有任何忍者的身影，Dick和Damian，你們可以到大門那個方向協助Mr. Wayne嗎？」Dick先一步反應，按照Tim所說的話第一時間衝往Bruce的身邊幫忙擋住忍者。

Damian卻仍舊站在原地，明顯還在思考Tim所說的話。「你確定，Drake？」Tim不加思索便回應他的話：「是的，我會繼續監察其他地方，如果有甚麼的話，我會第一時間通知你們的。」聽到他的說話後，最年輕的吸血鬼終於也跟上Dick的腳步，衝往了Bruce的方向。「謝謝你，Damian。」在他關閉通訊頻道之前，他真誠地為了Damian的信任而道謝，畢竟Damian也不是一兩次表達自己對人類的嫌惡。果不其然，他聽見了Damian對他TT了一聲，便看著吸血鬼投入了打鬥之中。

當Bruce把藥劑都用完之後，他便開始認真地攻擊忍者們。縱使他有能力，他也沒有把他們殺掉，只是準確地擊中他們的腿部或是腰間，然後把他們擊暈。畢竟Bruce沒有意欲把他們殺掉，Dick也是採取相同的策略，盡可能地用雙棍把忍者們擊暈。Damian則是用銀刀直接刺進他們身體，避開他們的致命部位，但是足以制止他們繼續活動，至於他們會不會死去，那就不是Damian在意的事了。

然而光靠他們三個仍然無法阻擋數量如此多的忍者，他們的實力定在他們之上，可是始終數量還是遠遠不足。Tim只能在看到將近20隻忍者吸血鬼要到達大廳之前，通知他的吸血鬼要準備迎戰了。「別擔心，Baby Bird，我答應過你的。」在看到屏幕上的Jason朝鏡頭展露出一個笑容時，Tim無法自控地撫在冰冷熒幕上的吸血鬼，內心祈禱著對方一切安好。

就算Bruce、Dick和Damian已經一直在處理衝進莊園中的不速之客，忍者們仍然源源不絕地出現，大抵數量已經超過70個。直到現在Tim仍然沒有看見Ra's的身影，這卻只增添了他的不安。他的預測不應該有錯的，而且既然忍者們都出動，那就代表Ra's仍然沒有死心，他怎麼可能不知道這些忍者不可能贏過Wayne的幾位吸血鬼。

Tim咬著牙，雖說是他們的敵人，可是這些吸血鬼在不久前仍然只是普通人類，現在只是被利用的傀儡。Ra's沒有在乎過他們的性命，也不在意損失多少。現在Tim明白了，這些吸血鬼忍者對於Ra's來說不過是可消耗品，為了得到他。男生知道這和他沒有關係，可是他卻無法不為此事怪責自己。

「這些忍者越來越難攻擊，似乎派出了更高階的吸血鬼。」Dick在打鬥中途仍然抽空和Tim匯報，男生緊咬著口腔內壁，他迫切地想看到Ra's的身影，如果可以找到他的話，那麼他現在就能把莊園封鎖起來。Jason已經被那群忍者包圍，Tim只能看見子彈射出時的火光，然後是一個一個吸血鬼由於中槍而出現在面前的身軀。

現在情況非常不妙，他們錯估了忍者的數量。Tim快速地思考，如果Ra's大費周張只為了他，那麼他肯定會確保可以把他帶走，所以他到底會在哪裡？男生仔細地看每個有吸血鬼忍者的熒幕，專注地想要看出端倪，他總感覺有些不對勁，為甚麼這群忍者從不停下，為甚麼他們只從大門闖進來，而不如他們預計般四方百面湧進來？

思考，Timothy Drake，快想出來。Tim咬著口腔的牙齒用力得幾乎能嚐出鐵誘味，可他不介意，他必定會找出原因解答問題。是這裡！Tim看到其中一個熱感一直沒有動手，只是直線向前移動，其他忍者或多或少也會迅速地填補位置，彷彿在……等等，他想到了，這只會有一個原因，這只可能是那個原因。

Tim毫不猶豫地按下封鎖莊園的按鍵，感受隨著從窗戶和大門之下的鐵幕升起所帶來的震動，切斷了莊園中的光線同時，也把仍未進入莊園的吸血鬼忍者擋在門外。「所有忍者只有一個任務，把Ra's護送進來，現在他快到大廳了。」Tim長話短說，簡單地解釋現在的狀況，他深吸了一口氣，在頻道中說：「Alfred，我知道這很危險，但你可以去協助Jason嗎？」

「可是我不能讓你在危險之中，Master Tim。」頻道的另一頭沉默了半秒，那熟悉的英國腔調讓Tim呼出口氣。「如果能在大廳守住的話，那麼我也會安全的，拜託了。」Alfred的沉默讓Tim不安，然後Bruce開口說話了：「他說得有道理，去幫助Jaylad吧，Alfred。在我們清理了眼前這堆忍者後便會過來。」聽到元老的話後，Alfred馬上回應：「現在過去，Master Bruce。」

看到Alfred加入了戰局，這並沒有讓Tim覺得更好受，他討厭讓這仁慈年邁的老管家去做這種危險的事情，然而當他看見Alfred似是身經百戰地制止忍者們的時候，Tim的懸著的心稍微放下來點。一整天的不安仍然在纏繞著Tim，Ra's的逼近似乎沒有那般簡單，直到現在他還沒有出手，他在等甚麼？

直至他倏然在熒幕中看見Ra's和Jason的身影時，Tim明白為何Ra's一直沒有出手的原因，他該死地在等到Jason在自己面前時才現身，不希望別人打擾他和Jason的對決。Ra's現在一隻手勒在Jason的脖子上，眼睛早就染滿鮮紅，他遊刃有餘地笑說：「很高興又看見你了，雜種吸血鬼。」Jason低下頭直接用撩牙扯掉Ra's手上的一塊肉，毫不猶豫地把肉塊吐到一邊，對方一時不注意鬆開了勒在Jason脖子上的五指，Jason趁機往後退。

「這是老人吸血鬼的血肉味嗎？嚐起來如同將死之人。」Jason冷靜地說，剛才被Ra's捏著脖子對他來根本算不上一件事。「只長剩一副嘴巴，不知道有甚麼本事把我的伴侶困在洞穴裡。」他那自以為是的語氣讓Jason瞇起雙眼，酒紅色的眼睛中寫滿了威脅，咬緊牙關說︰「Tim不是你的伴侶，他是我的。」Jason毫不猶豫地向Ra's的胸膛上開了一槍，然後看著那顆子彈被Ra's躲開了，擊到他身後的忍者身上，後者瞬間倒卧在地。

Alfred仍然在抵擋其他吸血鬼的攻擊，他不會讓他們傷害任何一位家族成員受傷。然而在Ra's和Jason對上之後，這些忍者改變了策略，他們不再往前衝，反倒是開始攻擊起他們來。Tim現在看到仍能活動的吸血鬼大概有3到40隻左右，其他被抑制了能力的吸血鬼已經倒卧在地面上。就算Bruce、Dick、Damian和Alfred都是經驗豐富而且訓練有素的吸血鬼，對他們來說要面對數量眾多的吸血鬼仍然會感到乏力。

透過監視，Tim可以看到他們身上開始被忍者們劃出傷口，減慢了速度，但仍然在奮力面對忍者們。Tim一直緊盯大廳的情況，可是Ra's和Jason的速度太快，而估計Ra's把Jason的銀槍都打掉，因為他再也沒有看到子彈的出現。光透過熱感顯示，他根本不知道Jason是否受了任何傷，Tim的不安感越發擴大，這不是他想要的結果，他不想讓他們任何一個受傷，而這還是因為他導致。

直到他再次看見Ra's和Jason的時候，他終於知道這種強烈的不安感從何而生。Ra's游刃有餘地看著艱難地單膝跪在地上的Jason，需要一手握著銀刀撐著自己的重量。Tim無法看見Jason的正面，但是從他後背起伏的幅度來看，男生知道Jason的情況一定很糟糕。Tim深呼吸一口氣，在控制台上放了一張紙條，將電話和銀刀帶在身上之後，腳步堅定地走出蝙蝠洞。他是唯一可以停止這一切的人，而他現在會負起責任。

「停下來，Ra's。」他的話馬上吸引了Jason和Ra's的注意，Ra's似乎對他的出現毫不訝異，反倒是Jason睜大了雙眼，不可置信地看著他。「晚上好，My Love。」兩位吸血鬼一瞬便移動到Tim的身邊，然而受了傷的Jason還是差一點才能把Tim擁在懷裡，他甚至已經觸碰到Tim的指尖，可是Ra's還是比他快了半秒將Tim困在懷裡，移動到一旁。元老的手緊牢在Tim的腰際，在男生的頸窩間親吻一口，惹得Tim不住惡寒地想要嘔吐。

Ra's笑得優雅，就像這一切盡在他的掌控之中︰「太慢了，雜種。」Jason低聲的呼嚕甚至讓Tim也被震懾，就算男生知道這不是針對自己。現在Jason就如同被急的野獸一樣，渾身都在顫抖，稍微彎著腰身，一副準備隨時攻擊的姿態。酒紅色的雙眼死命地瞪著Ra's，太陽穴和脖子上的青筋都現形。「放開他，you son of a bitch。」他的聲音甚至因為過盛的憤怒而無法辨認，Tim從來沒見過Jason如此吸血鬼的模樣。他一直以來只看過Jason風趣、體貼，充滿愛意，甚至是佔有欲滿滿的樣子。在他面前的Jason絲毫看不出過往的樣子，可Tim不感到恐嚇，因為他知道這一切都是為了他。

就算Jason已經展露出這個形態，Ra's仍舊沒有感覺到壓迫感，對他來說如同Jason這種混血的後天轉化吸血鬼，不過是可消耗又無能的蟲子。不過他不得不承認，Jason會進入這種獸性的吸血鬼狀態，是他沒有想到的。一般只有元老才能進入這種狀態，看來想要保護Timothy的心讓Jason進入了這種形態。想到這點，Ra's再次勾起笑容，現在Timothy是他的，而無人可以在他手中把他奪去。他深吸了一口Tim的味道，不見平日清新的檸檬香，取而代之是酸臭的不安味道，縱使染上Wayne家族的味道，但並沒有成為Jason伴侶的氣味。很好，那麼明天他便會把Tim直接轉化為自己的伴侶。

「我現在就要把他帶走。」不等他們作任何反應，Ra's已經抱著Tim想要離開Wayne莊園，可是Jason的速度和之前的大不相同，他衝到Ra's的面前，用銀刀不斷和他的方向刺去。由於他抱著Tim，再加上Jason的速度變得更快，力量也變得更大，Ra's終於感覺到有些吃力，他小心地往後退，卻無法避開Jason往他肩上擦過的一刀。估計銀刃上塗抹過甚麼，減慢了Ra's的治癒速度。情況似乎不再完全受控，在閃避的同時Ra's也在思考下一步行動。

既然他手上還抱著Timothy，雖說男生是要當他的伴侶，但不代表他現在不能成為自己的人質。Ra's毫不客氣地用Tim作為自己的擋箭牌，沒料到Ra's有此舉的Jason來不及收回自己的動作，只能勉強地讓自己盡可能改變攻擊的軌跡，然而刀鋒仍然在Tim的脖子上劃出血痕。傷口並沒有割得多深，不致讓男生失血過多，卻足以讓他流出血液。

隨著痛楚的滋生，Tim無法自控自己吃痛地悶哼一聲。Tim血液的味道和聲音足以讓Jason恢復理智，攻擊的動作頓時停了下來。Jason無法相信自己竟然傷害了Tim，他發誓要一直保護的人。Ra's小心地和Jason保持兩個身位的距離，以防對方突然攻擊。不過看他的模樣，似乎已經恢復了正常狀態。Tim的血液味道過於香甜，從未嚐到Tim新鮮血液的Ra's下意識地舔走Tim頸上的血液，直到不再看見傷口。

「沒關係，Jay，這不是你的錯。」Tim強忍著被觸碰的不適，以畢生的力氣維持正常的聲音安撫Jason。他知道Jason沉浸在震驚當中，愕然地愣在原地，無法動作。那雙原本維持在吸血鬼形態的酒紅色雙眼，被原本的湖水綠所感染，現在Jason只是一個傷害了愛侶，沒有任何能力保護Tim的普通人。

在傷口癒合之時，Ra's如同親暱似地在Tim的耳邊輕聲細語︰「別擔心，My Love，現在他會為傷害了我的伴侶而受到應有的後果。你知道當元老的好處是，連吸血鬼也可以命令嗎？更何況像他現在一樣無能的雜種。」聽到他的話後，Tim一下便瞪大了雙眼，語氣不穩地說︰「不，我求求你了，不要傷害他，我甚麼都可以做，我願意當你的伴侶，拜託了！」Ra's可以對Tim做任何他想要做的事情，但是他不能讓Jason受到更大的損傷，他無法承受這點。Tim能聽到自己的心跳聲，喉嚨間浮現出一陣讓他想要吐出的哽咽感。

可是惡魔之首並沒有理會他的懇求，雙眼凝視著Jason，如同毒蛇般吐舌︰「現在，殺死自己。」Tim不知自己何時已經流出眼淚，直到他聽到自己帶著哭腔的呼喊聲，才知道自己的眼淚已經無法制止。「不，不不不不不，Jay，不，不要這樣做。求求你，Ra's，不要這樣對他，我求求你。」Tim抬起頭繼續和Ra's請求，可是對方只是殘酷地把他的腦袋扳過去，強迫他看著Jason現在的舉動。

Tim只能眼睜睜地看著Jason緩慢地舉起手上的銀刀，直直地指自己的肚皮，嘴巴張張合合似乎想要說話，但沒有任何聲音。在Tim看見Jason把刀刃插進自己的身體時，他的心停止跳動，世界也停止在這一秒，然後逐漸崩塌，一塊一塊墜到地上，裂得更碎。Jason的血液不住沿著刀刃和手流到地面上，一點一滴地落在Tim的心上，緊接的是Jason的軀體跌落在地的聲音。

「不，不…….不…….」Tim看著了無生氣的愛人，男生無法再呼吸，只能著魔似地重覆這句話。Ra's毫不猶豫地抱著失神的男生，走到蝙蝠洞之中，在其中一個被封住地入口中離開Wayne莊園。Tim甚至無法思考為何Ra's會知道這條路，現在他的腦海中只有剛才Jason和他說的最後一句話︰「我很抱歉，我愛你，Tim。」

然後世界一片黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖說遲了一天，但是真的挺長的這章（可憐）想想其實可能也沒有人等更新啦<<<
> 
> 明明不會寫打鬥，還寫吸血鬼打鬥真的頭禿hhhhhhh
> 
> 終於寫完了BruDick Week，現在可以恢復正常規律啦！！（一段時間）
> 
> 今年的JayTim Week在3月中旬，梗我已經想好了！！


	28. 你不想看看我嗎？／Don't you wanna see me?

第二十八章：【你不想看看我嗎？】

當Tim醒來的時候，他已經躺在陌生的床上，悠悠地坐起來。偌大的房間中主調是木質家俱，昏黃的燈光在搖曳，照得房間內的影子也在晃動，徒然增加這種昏暗的不安感。Tim第一個映入腦海的想法是，Jason躺在血泊中的景象，他無法自控地流下淚水。男生感覺到自己的心被遺留在Wayne莊園，即使不知道Ra's把他帶到哪個該死的地方之中。Jason不會死的，是嗎？他曾經答應過自己會完整地回到他身邊，而Jason從不食言，不是嗎？

聞到Tim的氣息已經醒過來的Ra's，走近床邊執起男生的手，後者馬上甩掉吸血鬼的手。「別碰我。」Tim厭惡地說，他不想讓Ra's觸碰。他的反應並沒有讓Ra's感到不悅，相反，他卻笑了起來︰「你不像其他人類，而我確實很喜歡你。」男生只是抿著嘴巴沒有說話，但他一直沒有把眼神投到Ra's的身上。吸血鬼似乎是唯獨不滿這點，他捏著Tim的下巴，強迫他把腦袋轉過來，好讓他可以對上自己的眼睛。

「明天，你就會是我的伴侶了。」露出獠牙的Ra's低下頭在Tim的脖子上咬下一口，Ra's咬下他的力度比Jason的強得要多，Tim確切地感覺到痛楚。「我不會成為你的伴侶的。」Tim想要把他推開，可是Ra's貪婪地把他困在懷中，毫無自控地不斷吸著Tim新鮮的血液。忙著吸血的Ra's沒空說話，Tim開始感覺意識模糊不清，眼前的景物開始渙散。

直到Tim覺得自己要失去意識之前，Ra's終於停下動作，他低頭用那雙鮮紅色的雙眸看著男生的脖子。他喜歡看到自己的所有物身上有屬於自己的記號，他滿足地用姆指撫過那兩個獠牙的痕跡。「你會。然後你的血液將會為我的家族效力。」話畢，就像他剛才進門一樣，Ra's又瞬間離去。Tim無力地靠在床頭邊，手撫上仍然冒出血珠的小傷口。

他不太確定自己到底在這裡坐了多久，他只知道自己的眼淚和脖子上的血液都已經乾涸，黏在他的皮膚上。他希望莊園裡的大家一切安好，但願他們有看見他在蝙蝠洞裡控制台上留下的訊息，還好他之前有給他們留下自己的血液。他知道他們大概來不及找到他，然後在他被逼成為Ra's的伴侶前把他營救出來，現在只有他一個人了。男生不太確定自己是否可以逃離這裡，但他不是會放棄的人，這種情況也在他計畫過的其中一個可能之中。

哭泣夠，是時候想辦法了，Tim不允許自己再在這裡頹喪下去。他深吸了一口氣，小心地讓自己從床上站起來，不再有眩暈的感覺，很好。他低頭看向自己的身上，還穿著本來的衣服，那麼估計Ra's把他帶回來並沒有花上多長時間。否則按照這個吸血鬼的特性，他必定會把他身上染有Wayne家族味道的衣服脫掉，這可能和Jason用銀刃在Ra's肩上劃下一道傷痕有關。

想到Jason，Tim的內心不由得又來了一陣痛楚和苦澀，他想知道對方現在是否安好，想知道Jason有否來得及被他們救回來，他想知道一切，可要是他無法逃離這裡的話，那麼一切都沒有意義了。他閉起眼眸呼了一口氣，想要把內心的苦痛釋出，不能完全發洩出來，但確實有點用處。Tim張開眼睛，蹲下來，雙手撫到自己的腳踝間，在撫到襪子裡的東西還在時，感到難以言喻的幸運。

他將電話和Conner之前給他的銀刀拿出來，房間中可以藏東西的地方並不多，Tim將銀刃放到枕頭下，按開了手提。電話仍然會亮出光芒，可是左上角寫著「沒有服務」。Tim本來想靠手提的定位，好讓其他人可以找到自己的所在地，或是讓他可以直接聯繫他們，然而這些功能明顯沒有用處。不過至少他知道距離Ra's把他綁走大概就過了兩個小時，現在是凌晨1點17分。

在Tim聽見門外傳來聲音時，他毫不猶豫地把手提塞到枕頭下，假裝甚麼都沒有發生似地躺在床上。這次進來的並不是Ra's，而是兩個女生。她們並沒有抬頭看向他，只是平靜地說︰「Master讓我們來為你洗淨身體，Timothy。」他沒有回應她們，他在測試如果自己不去執行她們要他做的事，會為自己帶來甚麼後果。「請不要讓我們難做，Timothy，否則我們會受到懲罰的。」Tim挑起眉頭，這和他想像中的似乎不太一樣，他坐在床上看著她們。

「你們指甚麼？」長髮的女孩抬頭看向他，那雙藍色的眼睛疲憊不已，臉頰有些凹陷，蒼白得幾乎灰暗，她乾燥的嘴巴開口說︰「要是他們再折磨我們，我們不一定能撐過去的。」Tim皺起眉頭走到她們面前，有些質疑地問︰「你們是人類？」長髮女生點點頭，短髮的女孩仍舊沒有說話，但是Tim的靠近讓她不住往身旁的女孩靠過去。

Tim咬著下唇，他沒有想到Ra's居然派兩個人類女孩來讓他服從，他討厭吸血鬼若無其事的利用，更讓他痛恨的是這奏效了。他點著頭，跟著她們一起走。他們安靜地走到不遠處的房間，裡面有一個冒著熱氣的溫泉。還好在她們出現前，Tim已經把東西藏好，否則她們給他更衣的時候便會被發現。

他沉默著讓她們給自己沐浴更衣，在他身上塗滿過玫瑰味的香油，讓他穿上一件墨綠色暗花的長浴衣，在襯上鑲著一道金色的花紋，她們給他綁上一道黑色的腰封。它們的質地很柔和，也許是Tim穿過最好的衣服，卻讓他感到最不適。當她們帶著他回到本來的房間時，他聽見長髮女生說了一句︰「你看起來是個好人，我希望你可以活過伴侶儀式。」Tim皺起眉頭，他不知道伴侶儀式到底是甚麼。

「他會先把你的血吸乾，然後讓你喝下他的血，不過不是所有人都能承受轉變成吸血鬼。」她面有難色地說，Tim注意到現在短髮女生終於抬起頭看著他，那雙深邃的黑眼睛沒有波動，只是那樣平靜地看著他。Tim無法說他沒有想到結成伴侶需要儀式，只是他沒有想到他會需要經歷這種事情，難怪Jason當時如此抗拒和自己成為伴侶。Tim勉強地勾起一個笑容，笑意卻沒有傳達到眼底。他想要幫助這兩個女孩，沒有人類值得被如此對待，可是現在他自己也自身難保，但如果他可以逃出生天，那麼他一定會協助她們的。

「謝謝你們。」Tim最終只能說出這一句話，他自己也沒有想到要怎樣離開這裡，但願殺了Ra's不是唯一的方法，就算他殺了吸血鬼，也不代表他可以逃離其他吸血鬼的追捕。Tim在房間來回踱步，先是將房間中的窗戶打開，看到的也是無盡的一片綠，不像是在叢林之中，更似是在山頭裡。也許他現在就應該離開這裡，趁著沒有吸血鬼注意到，縱使他們要把他抓回來也是簡單不已的事情，但至少他會嘗試。

Tim先是用床單和被單繫在一起，自窗邊吊下去，同時將銀刀和手機放在腰封上，然後不帶猶豫地從窗戶爬出去。他小心翼翼地盡量放輕自己的腳步，Damian指導過他如何減低聲音。他不太肯定他們會在甚麼時候發現自己的缺席，無論如何，他都必須要一直往前走。Tim謹慎地避開地上的樹枝，避免發出更多的嘈音。在他聽到後方傳來樹枝折斷的聲音後，他知道他時間無多，他再也沒有理會腳步聲的問題，以最快速度不停向前奔跑。

一隻手捉住了他的衣領，Tim不浪費一秒時間回頭，直接把懷中的銀刃抽出，向身後的任何人插過去。他聽見對方吃痛地嚎叫，Tim把刀插進對方的肚皮裡，對方瞬間放開了他。失去箝制的Tim毫不回頭繼續往前跑，他打開了手提，驚喜地發現至少現在有一格信號，他毫不猶豫地聯絡緊急通訊人。

而這次，他再被另一個吸血鬼抱住，他手上的電話一下便被捏碎。「為甚麼你看不清自己已經逃不掉的事實呢，My Love？縱使我討厭看見你失去這份精神，而且也失去了一部份樂趣，不過……」熟悉的腔調讓Tim打了個激靈，是Ra's，他又再一次抓住了他。「你永遠也無法逃離我，Timothy。」Tim惶恐地發現Ra's對自己用上了吸血鬼的命令，他無法掙脫這種控制。「現在跟我回去，在伴侶儀式之前，你會乖乖地留在我身邊。」Tim無法控制自己的腳步，只能一直跟著吸血鬼一直回到他的牢房中。

Tim再次被人侍候沐浴更衣，直到儀式開始之時，Tim一直在無法移離的情況下待在Ra's的身邊，他知道他逃不掉了。現在Ra's和Tim就在大廳的正中央，大概50隻吸血鬼分成兩排列在他們的面前，似乎是在等待儀式的開始。說實話這比男生想像中的數量少得要多，但似乎已經是al Ghul家現在所有的吸血鬼，可就算這樣Tim也無法逃離。Tim無比的想要逃離這個地方，甚至就算是寧願死也比成為Ra's的伴侶好，可是Tim現在只能乖乖地留在Ra's身邊，甚至無法死去。

Ra's一直在他旁邊說甚麼，可是Tim的思緒過於混亂，無法聽進他所說的話。他沒有武器，亦沒有任何能力，也許就是這樣了，他的人生到這天就要結束了。Tim靜靜地閉起雙眼，感覺Ra's把他摟到懷中，對方滲著涼意的氣息落在他的肩上，滲透男生的血管中，使他每一吋血液都凝結住。就在這個時候，他聽見遠方傳來軀體倒在地上的聲音。

不只一個，而是接二連三的聲音，瞬間吸引了所有人的注意力。Tim一下便睜開眼睛，看向聲音來源。有數個吸血鬼倒在地上，Tim的希望還沒有燃點起來的時候，另一雙大手把他緊擁在懷抱中，毫不猶豫地將他帶離Ra's的身邊。那堅壯的胸膛擋住Tim的視線，他只能感覺到涼意在包圍著他，熟悉的氣息讓Tim在看見之前已經濕了眼眶，雙手用力地攀附在對方的後背上。

「抱歉花了這麼長時間，我來了，公主殿下。」

是他，這當然是他。

Tim不敢抬起頭，生怕自己看見只是幻覺，腦袋埋在Jason的胸前不願移開半分。「我不會食言的。」Jason稍微施加力氣把男生的臉龐抬起來，好讓自己可以看見對方，可是絲毫沒有。Tim咬緊下唇，眼睛緊閉，鼻尖有點紅。「你不想看看我嗎，Timmy？」吸血鬼的指腹輕揉過男生的臉頰，柔聲地安撫對方，Tim終於放鬆下來，雙眼緩慢地睜開。

Jason看上去比平時更要蒼白，但至少現在他還活生生地站在自己面前，仍然是那毫無改變的笑容。Tim無法自控地一手捂下Jason的腦袋，仰起臉龐對著愛人的嘴巴親上去。男生就像是要確認似地，張著嘴巴用力啃咬吸血鬼的薄唇，Jason先是一頓，隨即把主導權奪回。靈巧的舌頭和Tim的糾纏，他知道他們現在有更重要的事情需要做，可是這是Tim，他的Timmers，他的一切。

沒有親多久，Tim放開了Jason，他的理智知道他們沒有多少時間。「吸我的血，Jay。」他冷靜地說，即使當時Tim給他們準備了自己的血袋，可他一下就知道他的吸血鬼仍然沒恢復過來。在Jason開口拒絕之前，Tim拉下衣領，露出雪白的頸窩，好讓對方可以清晰看見自己脖子上仍沒痊癒的兩個獠牙的小痕跡。「我想你吸我的血，Jay，求求你了？」就算Jason知道這只是激將法，但是他不得不承認Tim成功了。

吸血鬼不住自胸腔傳出不滿的呼嚕聲，他在同一個位置上咬出了屬於自己的記號，Tim是他的，只屬於他的，沒有人可以碰他。Tim深知Jason的想法，他的手插進了Jason的髪間，指腹撫過吸血鬼的頭皮。縱使Jason急於把Ra's的痕跡蓋掉，但他仍保持應有的溫柔，沒有過於用力地咬得Tim發痛，亦沒有急躁地吸走過多的血液，一切都那麼剛好自然。

Jason沒有放任自己吸取過多血液，在舔走血珠之前，他刻意先看了眼自己的兩顆獠牙的記號，才徐徐地親過小傷口，才在懷中拿出一瓶液體。「待在這裡把它喝完，我要去幫他們了。」Tim條件反射地接過瓶子，那是Jason的補充液，心中的暖意泛自全身。「去吧，我沒事。」看著Jason雖然帶著猶豫，但仍然點點頭，Tim踮起腳在Jason的下巴上留下一吻：「給你帶來幸運的吻。」Jason勾起笑容，可是Tim總感覺有些不對徑。可是吸血鬼執起他的手，在手背上烙下親吻，便轉過身回到大廳，和其他成員一起打敗al Ghul的家族成員。

Tim很清楚自己現在魯莽回去也沒有用，他在原地把Jason給他的補充液喝光，待自己恢復過來後，小心地走回到大廳附近。他可以看見Jason的家人們一直在對抗al Ghul的忍者們，而Jason則再次面對Ra's。昨晚的記憶湧上心頭，Jason躺在血泊中的記憶還歷歷在目，Tim的心頭一緊，他不會再讓Jason受到這種傷害，他需要一個機會。

似乎是沒有想到他們會如此快便找到所在地，再加上昨進被Jason射傷的肩膀仍未能好好活動，Ra's難得地有點慌亂。他的攻擊略帶急躁，甚至連Tim也顧不上找回，而且沒有用上吸血鬼的速度。Tim看著Jason把Ra's推到地上，銀槍扺在Ra's的腦袋上，卻被Ra's極速掃到一邊，手槍因為衝力被甩到一旁去。趁著沒有人分神把注意力放到自己身上，Tim躡手躡腳地走去撿起銀槍，蹲在地上等待時機。

男生暗自慶幸Ra's和Jason沒有再以他看不見的速度在打鬥，雙眼緊盯他們，絲毫沒有注意到Damian在附近幫他殺掉那些想要帶走自己的忍者們。當他看見Jason被壓在地上，Ra's背對自己的時候，他決定這就是正確的時機了。他舉起手槍，扣下機板，毫不猶疑地向Ra's開槍。專注於Jason身上的Ra's並沒有想過Tim竟敢向自己開槍。

銀彈準確地擊在Ra's的後背，吸血鬼馬上吃痛地低吼一聲，往前傾去，Tim沒有放過對方，繼續向他的軀體開出數槍，準確地擊中他的大腿和肩膀。Jason馬上趁著這個機會扯過Ra's的前臂，用力地將受傷的元老甩到一邊的牆上，力度之大使牆壁也碎落在Ra's的身上。銀彈的威力遠比想像中對元老造成的傷害更要大，Ra's無法即時復原，他艱難地站起來想要繼續戰鬥，然而明眼人一看便知道這是他的末路。

Jason從容不迫地走上前，抽出後背的銀刀。他走到Ra's面前，挺直腰板看著只能用雙手撐在膝蓋上的Ra's，Tim仍然沒有鬆懈，他舉著槍朝他們走得更近。就算Ra's有甚麼把戲，Tim都會做Jason的後備力量，他會保護自己的吸血鬼的。

「太慢了，元老。」Jason的重音放在元老一詞身上，語氣間是滿滿的譏諷，用Ra's之前和他說的話回敬他。Ra's似乎想開口說甚麼。可是Jason並沒有意願聽他多說一字，他毫不留情地揮出他的銀刀。「Burn in hell.」下一秒，Ra's的腦袋便被砍掉，頭顱跌落在地上。

結束了，這一切都結束了。

Tim垂下手，眼睛看著同樣看著自己的Jason。二人都不敢相信就這樣，他們便把Ra's殺掉了，可是他們做到了，一個人類和混種吸血鬼，殺掉一個元老，這一切終於結束了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 新年快樂！！！！！（大喊
> 
> ＊ 好啦我又遲了一點<<<
> 
> ＊ 重點還是在於他們的感情，我就省略一下吸血鬼打鬥場景嘍（好吧其實是不太會寫
> 
> ＊ 有時候，我會忘記這本來應該只是一篇吸血鬼AU的PWP，到底是怎樣走到這一步的呢我？
> 
> ＊ 無論如何，終於進入最後數章了！！先感謝大家的支持！！<3（好像有點太早說了


	29. 那帶我回家，再讓我染上你的味道。／Then take me home, and mark me yours.

失去了元老的忍者們似乎方寸大亂，不消片刻他們便被Bruce他們收拾完。說實話，剩餘的忍者數量已經不多，他們沒有再殺死他們，這是沒有必要的，所以他們只是把這些忍者們留在原地，任由他們自生自滅。當Bruce他們處理好al Ghul的事之後，Dick第一時間便衝到Tim身邊，檢查他是否有哪裡受傷。Bruce和Damian也徐徐地跟上他的腳步，圍在Jason和Tim身邊。

吸血鬼們現在看上去比之前更要蒼白，身上也有些還沒癒合的傷口。Tim看了看他們，建議地說︰「來吸我的血吧，你們看上去需要鮮血。」意外地，Jason只是挑起眉頭，但並沒有說甚麼反對的話，他也明白現在這種情況是無法避免的。就算Jason和他們經常有衝突，但是他們終究是家人。

「很感謝你的好意，但是我們並不需要吸你的血，Tim。」Bruce沒有想到Tim竟然會提出這樣的建議，可是事實上，他們並不需要吸Tim的血。不僅因為他是屬於Jason的，更因為他有自己的伴侶，所以他不需要Tim的血。「可是，Mr. Wayne……」Tim想要勸Bruce吸他的血，但是元老先打斷了他的話︰「你不用擔心，還有喊我Bruce就可以了。」Bruce可以理解為何Jason會喜歡上這個人類男孩，他確實有著耀眼而且和普通人類不一樣的特質，他勇敢，而且就算是吸血鬼，他也不吝嗇去分享關心。

「我相信你們可以自己回去，Jaylad？」Bruce看見Jason點點頭之後，便和Dick及Damian和他們道別，把時間讓給Jason和Tim可以獨處。現在在偌大的al Ghul莊園中只有Jason和Tim，所有亂七八糟的事情都已經完結了。Tim仍然不太確定自己接近兩個月內到底經歷了甚麼，倘若是在之前的話，Tim不可能相信自己認識吸血鬼，甚至差點被逼成為吸血鬼的伴侶，更別說是愛上一個吸血鬼這件事情。

Jason走到Tim面前，姆指在男生的臉蛋上摩挲，眷戀著他的溫暖。「我很討厭你現在的味道，但我瘋狂地愛著你。你有甚麼好建議嗎？」Jason把鼻子埋在Tim的頸窩間肆意地汲取，嗅到屬於al Ghul的玫瑰油味道時，即時難以自控地皺起鼻頭，可是他沒有挪開腦袋，還把雙手環在男生的腰間。

「那帶我回家，再讓我染上你的味道。」Tim沒有掩飾語氣中的欲望，他也需要這個，想要被Jason佔有。「聽起來是個好建議，為甚麼我的公主總是那麼聰明？」Jason讓自己的親吻落在Tim的唇上，柔軟的唇瓣早就等待被吸血鬼採摘。他們的親吻緩慢而悠長，只是如此簡單的擁吻已經讓他們得到最大的滿足。他們額角互抵，就這樣交換氣息。「我愛你，Tim。」Jason低沉的聲音讓Tim放鬆下來，以致於他聽漏了對方語氣中的怪異。「我也愛你，Jay。」

當Jason把Tim帶回在城中的巢穴中之後，確認到把男生安頓好之後，Jason在對方的額上留下一吻，輕聲地說︰「我去找你那個獵人朋友讓他們善後，在這時間把自己洗乾淨，等我回來。」Tim踮起腳尖在Jason的下巴上咬了一口，喃喃似地說︰「快點回家。」暗藍中的情緒飽覽無遺，空氣中也瀰漫著一陣如同紅酒的香味，Fuck，Tim真的情動了。抱著這個想法，Jason瞬間消失在他的眼前。

Tim不住勾起一個笑容，他喜歡看到Jason總是為了自己而著急的樣子，那樣他感到被愛。男生也沒有浪費時間，他以最快的速度把衣服脫掉，然後到浴室裡洗淨自己身體，把al Ghul的味道清洗掉。他不太肯定Jason會在甚麼時候回來，可是他猜對方也不會花太多時間，所以他沒有猶豫，直接趴在床上準備自己。

當Jason回到房間的時候，他看見Tim在他們的床上，指頭深深地埋在最隱蔽的地方裡。「Jason……求求你……」Tim帶著哭腔的懇求讓Jason的理智一下便斷掉，他一次又一次佔有男生，過於激烈的感覺讓Tim無法承受地低泣。當Jason要釋放的時候，每一下都伴隨著一句「我愛你」。如果Tim在平常理智的狀態下，他也許會意識到Jason不對勁的地方，可是Jason根本沒有讓他思考的機會，亦聽不出他的語氣中帶著悲傷，就像這是最後一次似的。

Tim無力地癱在Jason的身上，他想不起來上一次他們毫無煩惱地放任自己是甚麼時候的事情。他讓Jason的大手在身上遊走，任由愛人在自己的身上輕輕地給他按摩。直至Jason的嘴唇落在Tim的脖子上呢喃著甚麼的時候，Tim終於意識到Jason和平時似乎不太一樣，他並沒有在他的身上留下任何痕跡。「Jason？」就算Tim有多疲憊，他總會有多餘的精力留給Jason。

「如果不是我，你不會受傷，對不起。」Tim聽得出Jason的語氣中帶著悲傷，他卻不明白為何他會這樣子。「你在說甚麼？」男生皺著眉頭，在Jason的懷中抬起頭看向對方，他第一次看見那雙湖水綠眼睛中浸滿了痛苦。「你沒有遇到我的話，那也不會被吸血鬼們盯上，你不應該承擔這些。」聽完他的話，Tim的眉頭鎖得更深，對此他有個非常不祥的預感。

「不，Jason。你現在想的事是不對的，就算沒有你，我遲早也會被發現。如果沒有你的話，說不定我只能成為Ra's al Ghul的伴侶，你救了我，Jason。」Tim不知道甚麼觸發了Jason的這種想法，但是他可以肯定地說，要是現在他們不把這件事說開，那麼有某些事情會發生。Jason的手撫在Tim的脖子上，指腹來回摩挲著。「我是那個傷害了你的吸血鬼，Tim。」現在Tim知道了，Jason指的是當時他進入了吸血鬼形態的事情。

「我是那個用銀刀劃在你脖子上的吸血鬼。Tim，我失控了。」Jason現在聽起來破碎得一碰就會裂掉一樣，事實上，Tim甚至覺得在他的語氣中能聽出一絲哽咽。Jason因為吸了他的血而比平常要高的體溫，此刻卻只讓Tim感到冰冷。「這不公平，那不是你的錯，只是Ra's al Ghul拿我當人質，你不能因為他的過失而怪責自己。」Tim的不安越發擴大，為何Jason會這樣想，為何Jason會在這個時候和自己說這種事情？

「對於人類來說，吸血鬼太危險了。而我是個吸血鬼，我不會毀了你的生活。」Jason的手輕拍著Tim的後背，親暱的動作此時讓Tim僵住了身體。Tim張開嘴巴反駁︰「不，你沒有毀掉我的生活，你讓我知道了愛是甚麼，你令我知道了何為生活。無論你現在想的是甚麼，不，我不要你替我想。」他愠怒的語氣卻沒有傳進Jason的耳裡，吸血鬼仍舊自顧自地說話。

「你知道我有多愛你的是嗎？」Jason的手撫上Tim的臉蛋，話題突然的轉變讓Tim有些茫然，不過他點點頭，回應了一句︰「我知道。」Jason勾起一個勉強的笑容，笑意沒有傳到他的眼底，但他的眼睛放柔和了，他又問了一句︰「那麼你愛我嗎？」Tim知道說出那幾個魔法似的字眼，Jason會開心起來，他也不吝惜訴說自己的愛意︰「我愛你，Jason。我從來沒有愛人愛得那麼深過。」

「那麼這樣就夠了。」湖水綠裡面一直泛著深不可見的暗湧，在深處的酒紅逐漸染紅了那片湖水。Tim憶起他第一次看見Jason時，這雙酒紅在盯著自己的感覺。那時候飢餓的吸血鬼受到本能的支配，因此用那些異人的吸血鬼眼睛看著自己。可是現在Jason已經吸過他的血，那麼為甚麼他會用這雙酒紅色的眼睛看著自己呢？

Tim只想到一個可能性，Jason要對他使用吸血鬼的能力。他瞪大了眼睛，奮力地想要從Jason的懷中掙脫開來，他不安地喊道︰「不！Jason，不！你不能這樣對我！」然而Jason對於他的反抗視若無睹，用上了吸血鬼的力度擁著Tim，不過只是讓他無法逃離懷裡，而不會讓Tim感到疼痛。「我發誓這次是我唯一一次對你動用能力。」Jason深深吸了一口氣，努力讓自己的聲音聽上去不那般顫抖，看見Tim在自己懷裡幾乎要哭著掙扎的模樣，只讓他的痛楚演變得更強烈。

「看著我，Tim。」吸血鬼的命令讓Tim無法反抗，只能把腦袋抬起來看著他的吸血鬼。「你會忘記關於我的一切，你也不會想起任何和吸血鬼有關的事情。在你睡醒之後，你會變回兩個月前的自己。」Jason看著Tim暗藍色的眼眸頓時失焦兩秒，他知道他的命令已經被聽進去了。「我不會睡著的，Jason Peter Todd。我不要忘記你，把你的命令收回去。」Jason笑得一臉悲傷，他看著Tim掘強地瞪著自己，眼角的淚水不斷滴落在他的胸膛上。

Jason的手掃過Tim的髮絲，這是最後一次了，和他深愛不已的男生這般親暱。「別忘了我是個邪惡的吸血鬼，永遠也無法成為你的王子。睡吧，我唯一的公主殿下。」他看著Tim無法自控地閉上眼睛，男生仍然不斷滴出淚珠，雙手緊緊地攥緊他的肩膀。就算在睡夢中，Tim的十指仍然用力地握著他的肩膀，不願放手。Jason知道再過幾個小時，等Tim醒來之後，他的人類男生就不再是他的。

最終，那滴從未為任何人而流下的淚水，還是不受控地在Jason的眼角落下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 如果我在這裡Fin了可以嗎（不）
> 
> ＊ 其實這是我最想寫的一幕hhhhhhhhh 終於到了這幕好高興（x）雖然寫著也很難受啦！感覺自己在打兒子（不）
> 
> ＊ 放心放心，我是親媽XDD HE的HE的，番外也想好寫甚麼了（咦）暫定是兩篇？
> 
> ＊ 對於這篇快完結真的是又不捨，又想快點寫新連載（矛盾搓手手）


	30. 我甚麼時候有個男朋友？／When did I have a boyfriend?

Tim睜開眼睛，發現自己渾身都感到酸痛，就像他昨天跑了一轉馬拉松一樣，更重要的是他的心臟疼痛不已，可是他並沒有印象自己到底經歷了甚麼。他坐起來，手捂著心臟，不知道為甚麼裡頭感覺空蕩蕩的。他知道這不是生病的那種疼痛，不過到底發生甚麼事？他…想不起來了？

他的記憶就像是被一層薄霧籠罩著一樣，主要是這一兩個月的事似乎都沒有甚麼印象，他記得自己上班、回家、睡覺，和食飯之類的事，可具體的時地人事，他都想不起來。為甚麼？Tim皺著眉頭思考，現在他能想到最近最清晰的一件事，大概是當日和同學們在酒吧裡慶祝高中畢業的這件事，之後的都沒甚麼印象。

內心在告訴他要想起來，無論如何都要想辦法記起之前的事，可他再努力也想不出任何線索，腦袋的疼痛似乎在警告他不要想起來。Tim最終決定暫時不要再思考，頭疼也幾乎在他不再觸及那些記憶時停止下來。既然他無法想起來，他總能問他的朋友這段時間的事情，剛好今天也得上班，所以Tim提前回到咖啡廳裡。

這種感覺很怪異，不是指上班的事情很奇怪，而是他覺得上班的道路變得陌生，就像他好一段時間沒有在這條路上一樣，他確實也沒有印象。他很快便發覺到自己可以知道自己有些麼是想不起來，只要不去觸碰那朦朧的記憶，腦袋便不會感覺到疼痛。

回到咖啡廳的時候，他看見Conner已經在裡頭準備。他突然想到某個晚上他拒絕了Conner，Tim一直知道好友對自己的心意，只是他從來不認為這是個問題，或是需要去拒絕對方。為甚麼他突然會和Conner說到這件事，甚至直接拒絕他？說起來奇怪，Tim記得他拒絕Conner的那個晚上，他撫過自己臉頰那溫熱的手，他們說過的話。可是為甚麼他會這樣拒絕他，他想不起來。

男生深吸了一口氣走到Conner面前，後者自然不過地和他打了個招呼，看來他確實沒有因為自己的拒絕而有甚麼反應。「嗨，Kon。」Tim不太確定自己應該要怎樣開口詢問，可最終他決定直接了當地問︰「最近我有經歷甚麼嗎？今天起床的時候我發現不太能想起來最近的事情。」Conner只是挑起眉角，疑惑地把手搭到Tim的腦袋上︰「你這是發燒嗎？」

「不，我是認真的，Conner。」Conner的體溫有點高，但他沒有挪開，倒是對方把手收回去。「我不知道，最近你挺正常的，至少沒跟我說過有甚麼事。」Conner沒有必要瞞騙他，所以Tim只是點點頭，暗自決定自己解決這個問題，於是他投入在工作之中。當Tim走到後巷把垃圾扔掉時，他嗅到在空氣中瀰漫著一股煙草味，地上還散落著數個煙頭，似乎有人剛在這裡吸煙，離開不久。

這本不應該算得上是甚麼，可是Tim卻感覺到心理有一股莫名的悸動。男生站在原地，手掩著心臟，不明白為何自己的內心跳動突然便加速，接下來是一陣早上經歷過的心痛。Tim完全不明白為甚麼自己會有這樣的反應，而他內心卻為此不只有慌亂，更多是難過和痛楚，他不得不蹲在角落，讓自己的呼吸平靜下來。Tim擦拭過眼角的淚水，他甚至不知道淚水從何而起的。

等待Tim終於平復下來之後，他整理一下自己便回到咖啡廳裡。

接下來幾天他都是這樣過，渾渾噩噩，總是沉醉在自己的思緒中。他想要理清楚在他身上到底發生甚麼事情，為何突然有天起來，世界似乎遺留他在一兩個月之前。他沒有經歷任何創傷，現在也稱不上是失憶，畢竟他只是有些記憶被…蒙蔽。Tim覺得自己是知道真相的，可是他現在甚麼也不知道，這讓他很恐慌。他甚至無法讓自己進食，完全沒有胃口。就算Conner會拉著他吃飯，也不代表Tim能吞嚥多少。

Tim知道再這樣下去他會吃不消，可是他卻對任何人或事都提不起興趣，就像他人生中最重要的事情已經缺失一樣。甚至連Bart也看得見Tim這糟糕的情況，擔憂地詢問︰「你是和你男朋友分手了嗎？」Tim對他說的話毫無頭緒，他甚麼時候有一個不認識的男朋友？「我甚麼時候有個男朋友？」Tim皺著眉頭詢問，腦海裡卻一片空白，沒有任何人的模樣，能和Bart口中所說「他的男朋友」可以拉上關係。

「那個很高大，頭上有一小執白色頭髮那個？」Bart努力地舉起雙手，在空中比劃出他「男朋友」的身材，可是他沒有任何印象。Tim直覺認為這可能和他的記憶有所缺失這點有關係，於是他只是不置可否地聳聳肩，沒有承認，也沒有否定，讓Bart可以給自己一個擁抱。是的，Tim確實認為自己現在就和失戀挺像的，但他怎樣愛一個毫無記憶的人？

就在那天起，Tim的狀況變得更差。他在晚上會做夢，在開始數天，他無法憶起夢境的內容。但在醒來的時候，他的臉上會掛滿了淚水，身體會佈滿汗水。而且他總感覺有人在監視他，甚至是闖進他的家裡，可是他從來沒有捉到有任何痕跡，大概這只是他神經衰弱引起。不過他並沒有感到不安，大抵是因為在房子裡總泛著那熟悉的味道。

後來，他在醒來的時候會朦朧間想起一些事情，譬如說有人在稱呼「公主」的聲音、那微涼的指尖、那灼熱的湖水，還有醉人的酒紅。每個晚上Tim都會在夢中掙扎著醒來，凝視著空無一人的房間。那個人到底是誰？纏繞在他夢裡的男人，為何會一直出現。無論他在做甚麼事情，Tim都會不其然地想到在夢中的情況，可他卻不曾窺探到夢境中的真相。

這情況已經過去了差不多兩個星期，然而事情一直沒有好轉，Tim本就瘦削的身軀現在幾乎可以看見⻣頭，本來帶著絲嬰兒肥的臉頰現在也凹陷，臉色也因為睡眠質素的問題而變得灰白。Conner終於忍不住想要幫助Tim脫離這個境地，他帶著Tim到酒吧中，希望可以讓他放鬆下來，或是有其他事情可以分散他們的注意力。

於是，Tim發現自己在酒吧的吧枱前，讓Conner陪著他喝著一杯又一杯烈酒。他從來不喜歡喝酒，現在卻需要酒精來沖淡自己過於煩擾的思緒。大概是受了酒精的影響，Tim竟然想到舞池中跳舞，他甚至沒有和Conner說便自己走到舞池之中。雖說是跳舞，但實際上只是在舉起雙手隨著音樂和別人搖擺。五光十色的色彩在黑暗的酒吧中晃動，有時候照亮Tim的臉頰，有時候讓Tim籠罩在陰影之下。

有人貼在Tim的身後，讓胸膛貼在男生的後背上，手還不安份地放在他的腰間。他比Tim還要高出一個腦袋，男生下意識地向寬廣的懷裡靠去，可是熱度不對勁。Tim下意識便向前走了數步，希望想要脫離陌生男人的懷抱，可是對方不讓他離開自己的身邊，強行把Tim摟回懷裡。「來吧，小美人，今天晚上和我走吧。」男人帶著酒意的氣息，讓Tim反感地皺起鼻尖：「不，放開我。」可是受到酒精的影響，Tim幾乎無力抵抗身後的男人，此時Conner也不在身邊，Tim不太確定自己應該要怎樣脫離現在的情景。

「你沒有聽見他說要放開他嗎？」Tim被一隻微涼的手撈進懷裡，他的臉頰被壓在一個堅壯的胸膛上，對方緩慢的心跳傳進他的耳朵裡。男生閉著眼睛，感受被這份煙草包圍的感覺。Tim不太確定自己是如何擺脫陌生男人的騷擾，但是當他面前的微溫消失的時候，他睜開眼睛便看不見對方。「Tim，你還好嗎？」Conner的聲音在Tim的身後傳出，他才猛然轉過腦袋。

剛才的人不是Conner。是誰幫助了他？

「…Yea……我還好，不過我需要點新鮮空氣，我出去一會就回來。」Tim來到酒吧不是希望繼續思考自己的事情，他需要讓自己又吵鬧起來，叫喊著想要真相的思緒緩和下來。看見Conner給他點點頭，Tim才推開人群往後門走去。

在打開後門的一刻，Tim忍不住深呼吸了一口氣，讓空氣可以盈滿肺葉，沒料到此舉引起想要吐的反應。Tim彎下腰乾嘔，一隻手撐在門邊的牆上，卻沒有任何東西可以吐出口，無人的後巷裡只回盪他反嘔的聲音。肚皮和胸腔的嘔心感讓Tim難受不已，他想要把藏在裡頭的東西一吐而出，可是他的體內空蕩蕩，甚麼也沒有。

「你要讓自己休息一會。」一隻手搭在Tim的肩膀上，輕輕地捏著。Tim想把對方推開，他現在沒有力氣對付任何人個試圖纏繞他的人，可是觸碰在他身上的力度卻如此熟悉，就像這隻手的主人無數次觸碰過他一樣。Tim身體的每一個細胞都在叫囂讓他抬起頭，只要現在可以抬起頭，他的問題就能得到解決。可是男生做不到，他沒有力氣做任何事，

Tim能做的只能用手撐在牆邊勉強支撐自己，低著頭，闔上眼睛，淚水卻比一切更快流出來。他聽見男人呢喃著甚麼，肩膀上的重量突然消失，Tim不由得哽咽了聲。然後聽到兩把男聲在說話，他聽不清他們到底在說甚麼，但從語氣來判斷，他們大概是發生爭執，接下來他聽見Conner擔憂的聲音在身邊響起：「嘿，Tim，我送你回去吧。」他的手搭在剛才陌生男子搭過的位置上，Tim只感到不對勁。

然而他沒有說甚麼，只是讓Conner把他送回家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 再虐一會會會會就好了，別擔心！


	31. 再傷也不比現在差。／Nothing hurt more than right now.

當Tim收到Gotham學院的取錄通知書的時候，他並沒有太大的驚喜，畢竟對於他來說，這是顯然而見的事實。他隱約記得自己曾和人討論過這件事，可是他仍然沒有想起來。他在公寓裡搞拌著剛煮好的咖啡，抿了口。他記不起自己是在甚麼時候購買過這咖啡豆，可是在他注意到的時候，這些咖啡豆已經放滿了他的櫥櫃中。

Tim不難判斷出缺失的記憶和Bart說那個他的「男朋友」有關係，可是他不知道自己為何會失去記憶。如果他沒有推測錯誤的話，那「男朋友」就是他在酒吧中遇到那個陌生人。雖說沒有辦法回想起過往的事情，但他可以思考現在的事情。

假設他在幾個月前認識了一個「高大，頭上有一小執白色頭髮」的男人，而他成為了自己的男朋友，所以他才會在某夜拒絕了Conner。這件事也不是不可能發生，也都是合理的。他唯一想不明白的是，為何自己會在沒有受傷的情況下失憶，加上為何他的男朋友現在不陪伴在他身邊。相比缺失，Tim感覺更像是記憶被蒙蔽一樣。

如果他的記憶沒有出錯的話，那麼當時他在酒吧中聽到那兩把男聲，一把應該是屬於他的「男朋友」，一把是Conner的聲音。那個人和Conner也是認識的嗎？等等，那就代表Conner也在參與其中。到底他們瞞著自己做了甚麼事情，又是如何做到的？然而這一切單是靠他光想是沒有用處，他要答案，他確信Conner可以給他所有問題的答案，就差他到底願不願意解答他的問題。所以Tim毫不猶豫地回到咖啡店裡，他要知道前因後果，現在就要知道。

「Conner，我有事要找你。」Tim回到咖啡廳便直接和站在收銀機後的Conner說，眼底裡盡是認真和嚴肅。Conner看了他一眼，似乎也料到了這個場景的到來。他簡單地和身旁的同事交代一下，便和Tim一起走到員工休息室裡，注意到男生把門鎖上。

Conner先是嘆了一口氣，看上去疲憊不已，卻仍然沒有說話。「你和我的男朋友到底在計劃甚麼。」Tim也不和他假裝甚麼，雙手抱在胸前，暗藍色的眼睛緊盯著Conner。「我不知道你在說甚麼？」Conner甚至沒有把眼神投向Tim，男生瞇著眼睛，往前走了一步。他幾乎是咬牙切齒地說︰「別騙我，Kon。我已經猜到那個男朋友和我的記憶缺失有關係，而你也有份。」

為甚麼Conner要和他的男朋友一起隱瞞他事情？Conner應該站在自己身邊，並非在別人身邊。Tim感覺到肚皮裡藏著一窩怒火，而他無處發洩。他幾乎可以肯定如果他的男朋友不是很有道理的話，Conner絕對不會幫助他的。可是Conner是他最要好的朋友，他應該幫助他的。這不公平，這不公平當Conner或是其他人都知道自己的事情，只有他懵然不知，這並不公平。

Conner依舊默不作聲，彷彿已經下定決心不去回應Tim的問題，可事情並不是這般簡單，Tm也料到他會有這樣的反應。「你現在不回答，不代表你做得對，這件事情一直在傷害我，Kon。無論你們在想甚麼，我有權知道一切事實。」Tim不希望自己聽起來就像感情勒索一樣，可是這是事實，每一天他都感覺自己和真相越來越接近，可是他一次也無法窺探出事實。

男生知道Conner對此亦有目共睹，或者這樣說，所有人都應該能看出他的狀況到底有多糟糕。Tim可以清楚地看見Conner的眼中有些甚麼破碎了，至少Conner知道他做的事情是有問題的。Tim閉著眼深吸一口氣︰「你知道我不會放棄尋找真相的。」他收拾好情緒，平靜地對Conner說。

他的好友終究還是開口說話︰「就算真相會令你受傷？」Tim堅定地點頭回應︰「再傷也不比現在差。」Conner揉著皺起的眉心，他知道憑藉Tim的聰慧以及執著，男生會來質問自己不過是遲早的事，只是沒有人料到會這麼早。「我答應過他會保守秘密。」聽出Conner的話還沒有說完，Tim耐心地等待他繼續說。

「正如我答應過他會幫他照顧好你，看來兩個諾言我都無法遵守了。」Conner深吸一口氣，一旦開口，要說的話似乎無法停下來般。「我本來以為我可以照顧好你，可是你的狀態每況愈下。我希望你明白，看見你這樣，我也不好過。」Tim的手搭在Conner的肩膀上，輕柔地捏了一把，勾起一個微笑︰「我明白，你已經盡力了，我現在這樣也不是你的錯。」

Conner苦笑一聲︰「之前我一直覺得他的身份無法讓你過得開心，可現在我不得不承認，和他在一起的時候，你比任何時候都過得更要開心。」Conner在懷裡拿出一小瓶紫色的液體，放在Tim的掌心。「我不會回答你的問題，但這可以讓你恢復記憶。」Tim皺起眉頭，對於他說的話半信半疑。這一小瓶東西可以讓他想起來？到底是他的失憶太兒戲，或是這紫色的液體太厲害？

「當我們和他們作戰的時候，這藥劑可以讓我們抵抗他們的命令。至於這點，當你想起來之後，就會明白我說的是甚麼。」看出Tim不明所以的表情，Conner簡單地和他解釋，不等他進一步提問，他便和Tim拋下一句︰「我先回去工作，你可以在這裡把它喝完，應該馬上就生效了。」在他離開之前，Tim輕聲地說了一句︰「謝謝你，Kon。」Conner笑著說︰「只要你開心就夠。」Tim看著那瓶紫色的藥劑，希望這小玩兒有像Conner說的那般神奇。他把藥劑全數喝完，意外地沒有甚麼味道。

倏然間，Tim的心跳突然加速跳動，空白的腦海似乎也傳來撕裂般的痛楚，這段時間被蒙蔽在霧裡的記憶，最終還是破繭而出。他可以聽到他的聲音，看見他的樣子，感受他的氣息。從他們認識，到Jason逼他遺忘事情的一切，他都想起來了。

「我可以咬你嗎？」他說。

「我可以選擇把你的記憶抹去，或是把你的血吸光，你知道嗎？」他說。

「很榮幸成為你的第一個，公主。」他說。

「噓，別擔心，看著我，Timmer。嘿，看著我。」他說。

「甚麼？我們只是會吸血的人類。」他說。

「我從來沒有傷害人類，如果他們不願意的話我不會勉強，頂多只是消除他們的記憶，讓他們忘記遇見過我而已。」他說。

「Tim可以解決我一切需要。」他說。

「Kid，你得嘗試一下新的事物，薄餅上加菠蘿會令你打開新世界大門的。」他說。

「我只是想讓你知道，和你分享我的小秘密。」他說。

「別擔心，我討厭分享，你是我的。只屬於我的好男孩，Baby Bird。」他說。

「不，你聞起來一直都很香，無論到哪裡我都可以聞得到。」他說。

「沒有人敢碰我的人，你是屬於我的，Timothy。我要去把她殺了。」他說。

「聽著我的聲音，呼氣、吸氣、呼氣、吸氣……對，是的……好孩子。」他說。

「需要再休息一會嗎，公主？」他說。

「說真的，不需要你的血，就這樣陪我一會吧。」他說。

「當然，邪惡的吸血鬼得看著他的公主殿下，不然被獵人騎士給帶走了怎麼辦呢。」他說。

「Your big bad vampire, princess.」他說。

「Alright，那麼不要當個急躁的小公主，記住你應有的態度。」他說。

「看電影不就應該坐最後一排嗎？不然你以為我故意要幹甚麼？」他說。

「你不是去郊遊，Timmy。」他說。

「你只是不知道我壞的一面，Timmy。」他說。

「是的，我們回家吧。」他說。

「噢，Baby。我會保護你，而我會殺了al Ghul。」他說。

「那個獵人說得對，我現在不夠強大去保護你。」他說。

「你不准再在我面前做這種事情，不過你做得很好，只是這舉動太明顯了。」他說。

「我愛你，Tim。」他說。

「我很抱歉，我愛你，Tim。」他說。

「抱歉花了這麼長時間，我來了，公主殿下。」他說。

「我很討厭你現在的味道，但我瘋狂地愛著你。你有甚麼好建議嗎？」他說。

「別忘了我是個邪惡的吸血鬼，永遠也無法成為你的王子。睡吧，我唯一的公主殿下。」他說。

Tim想起的不僅是他的過往、他的經歷，或是他的吸血鬼。他終於看清那被遮蔽而久，卻從未消失過的愛意，還有那位

Jason Peter fucking Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 恭喜我們的Timbo終於恢復記憶啦！！！！！


End file.
